Naruto: A Series of Unfortunate Events
by dark shadow clone
Summary: Don't let the title get you, this has nothing to do with Lemmony...whatever: a series of Unfortunate events. It almost has nothing to do with Unfortunate events...most of the events are fortunate.....errrr.....yeah...you'll see what we mean...
1. January 1: Happy Birthday Gai!

January 1st

Happy birthday Gai! – Gai and Lee

I don't know much about Gai so I'll start it off with Lee…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

One day Lee woke up. He looked at the caladnder.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" He yelled. Then he looked at the calendar again and said, "Hey! It's also Gai-sensei's birthday! I shall now go greet him!"

Lee picked up a present he had for his teacher. He didn't need to change, he slept in his clothes. Lee ran out of his house, he ran to the shop places then went back to lock his door. Then charged off to his teacher's house.

Lee rang the door. Ding-Dong. No answer. He rang it again.

"Where is Gai-sensei?" Lee said to himself.

The door opened.

"LEE!" Gai screamed when he opened the door, "What are you doing here? We were going to meet for training!"

"Hello, Gai-sensei!" Lee said as he scanned his teacher who was still in pajamas, "All that training must have gotten to your brain! It's your birthday! How could you forget?"

Lee showed his puppy face.

"Oh my god! I must have been training too much! I can't spend my birthday training!" Gai said, "I got an idea! I'll spend my time with my team NOT training!"

"YAY!" Lee cheered, "Oh yeah, I got you a present!"

Lee handed the present to his teacher.

"Thank you Lee! Just wait out here. I have to get changed," Gai said as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

At the meeting place…

"Where are they!?" Tenten yelled.

"Is that a direct question to me?" Neji asked.

"You know what to do!"

"God…Women!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

POW!

BOOM!

BONK!

CRACK!

And a lot of violence!

"What violence? Nothing happened! That was just the sound effect machines," Neji said, "We'll besides the fact that Gai and Lee finally showed up!"

"YOUR LATE!" Tenten yelled at the top of her lungs.

With team 7 (Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke)…

"YOUR LATE!" Yelled a voice from far away (tenten)

"I didn't know other people say that besides us!" Sakura said.

Back with team 13…

"Sorry! Sorry!" Lee said, "It's Gai-sensei's birthday! Lets have some quality time!"

CRACK

BOOM

SPLAT

BONK

"Was that real or was it just those sound effect machines?" Tenten asked Neji.

"That was real. And it was SO much fun!" Neji said.

Sweat drop, anyways…

They went to a Chinese restaurant….

"HEY! EVERYONE! TODAY IS GAI-SENSEI'S BIRTHDAY!" Lee yelled. A moment of silence.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!",a big group of hot ladies who worked at the Chinese place sang. They started throwing confetti all over Neji and Gai-sensei and started singing Happy Birthday and hugged Gai.

"Hey! I might like this!" said Gai. The girls put a crown on Gai and Lee and a princess hat on Tenten. See, they tried to put a hat on Neji, but he had a really mean look on his face…so they decided not to.

Gai, Lee, Tenten and Neji sat down at a table. A waiter came up to them.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked.

They all looked at the menus:

Noodles $1.45

Noodles $2.45

Noodles $3.45

Noodles $4.45

And you get the point…right?

"Uh…I guess we'll have four bowls of Noodles." Gai said.

"Great choice! Noodles are the best choice in the menu!!" The waiter said.

"I can tell why…" muttered Tenten.

After they were done eating the waiter gave them fortune cookies. Tenten grabbed a fortune cookie and showed it to Neji.

"Want a fortune cookie?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Cookies don't tell me my fortune," said Neji, "Besides, there's no chocolate chip on it, so I don't want it."

"Oh come on! Get into a little spirit!" said Tenten. Neji sighed and took the fortune cookie. Tenten got one for herself to and opened it up.

"Love is just around the corner…" Tenten read out loud, "What does yours say, Neji?"

Neji gave Tenten his piece of paper and she read it out loud.

"You have a secret admirer?" Tenten read. She immediately blushed and gave the paper back to Neji.

"What does yours say, Lee?" asked Tenten.

"I haven't opened mine yet," he said. And then he opened it up.

"Now I did!" he said, "It says: Something bad will happen on your way home."

Lee froze and dropped the piece of paper.

"I thought fortune cookies were supposed to have fortunate things on them!" said Tenten.

"Well! This is pretty fortunate for me!" Neji said.

"Oh no! If I go home…something bad will happen!!" said Lee, "I will not leave this restaurant!"

"Lee!" said Tenten, "Fortune cookies don't really tell you what's gonna happen in your life!"

"That's exactly what I told you!" said Neji, "But did you listen? Nooo!!"

"I'm still not leaving this restaurant!" said Lee. He turned away.

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Tenten.

"Oh, yeah! Gai-sensei, I got you a present!" Lee said to Gai.

Gai took Lee's present and opened it up.

"WOW! A KAKASHI VOODO DOLL!" Gai yelled.

"Go on! Torture it!" Lee said.

Gai choked it.

--------------------

Where Kakashi is…

--------------------

"I…can't…BREATH!" Kakashi gasped.

He collapsed.

"OH MY GOD! Lets take off his mask!" Naruto said.

"NO! We have to take him to a hospital!" Sakura yelled.

"But! What if he's a FISH EGGED MOUTH!!!!!" Naruto said.

Sakura froze. _Fish egged…Fish egged…Fish Egged…_

"One more should do it!" Naruto said, "What of he's a BEVEAR MOUTH!"

Sakura shook. _BEVEAR!…BEVEAR!_

_-----------------------------_

Back where team 13 is…

-----------------------------

"Do you think he can feel that?" Tenten asked.

Silence…

"Never mind…Oh yeah! I made you something!" Tenten said as she handed Gai an Origami swan.

"How nice!" Gai said as he threw it into a bag that had a lot more of Origami's Tenten made him.

"It's been a very great day Gai-sensei!" said Lee, "I'm just ready to go home!" Lee walked out of the Chinese restaurant.

"But Lee, the fortune-," Neji covered up Tenten's mouth.

Anyways… Lee skipped on home…and then froze.

"What is it, Lee?" asked Tenten.

"MY…HOUSE!!!!" yelled Lee.

"What about your house?" said Tenten.

"It's still here…" said Lee, "I thought something bad would happen to it!"

"Lee…you are a dunce," said Tenten, "Nothing bad will happen to your house!"

And after Tenten said that phrase, Lee's house caught on fire.

"MY HOUSE!!!" screamed Lee. He burst into tears.

"Do not worry, Lee!" said Gai as he patted Lee's back, "You can stay at my house!!"

And then…Gai's house caught on fire. They knew…it was right next door to Lee's house.

"Oh no!! You poor homeless freaks!" said Tenten, "You can stay at my house!"

Then Tenten's house caught on fire, which was right on the other side of where Lee's house was.

"Oh no!! My mom must be in there!" screamed Tenten.

"My 'Kill Kakashi' collection is now burned to pieces!!" cried Gai.

"And the pie I was cooking will never be finished!" sobbed Lee. Then they all turned to Neji.

"Oh no! You guys aren't staying at my house!!" said Neji, "Besides Tenten. She's not that freaky."

"Yay!" cheered Tenten. And just like that, Lee and Gai were left all alone, watching their homes burn. Well…not really, Tenten and Neji were right there,

Kakashi SOMEHOW was walking by.

"Hey guys! What happened?" He asked.

"YOU!" Gai said with an evil voice.

"Yes?" answered Kakashi.

"KAKASHI!" yelled Gai.

"Gai"

"KAKASHI!"

"Gai"

"KAKASHI!"

"Gai"

"KAKASHI!"

"Gai"

"LEE!" Screamed Lee.

"Can't you sense the mood in here?" Gai asked Lee.

"Continue?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh…KAKASHI! DID YOU BURN DOWN OUR HOUSES?" Gai yelled.

"Uh…No."

"I DID!" Yelled Lee.

"Why! Why Lee?" Gai asked.

"BECAUSE! I AM YOUR FATHER!" yelled Lee.

"What? Really?" asked Gai.

"Well, technically that's impossible," said Kakashi with that smart ass voice," As you can tell, Lee is much more shorter then you are, but unless you, as his son, grew too much. And your skin is far more older then his. And plus! Who did he do 'it' with?"

"Can it be Tenten?" asked Lee.

"NO!" said Tenten. She threw her shoe at Lee.

"If Lee has no luvah, then there's no possible way!" said Kakashi, "Therefore, Lee is not Gai's father!"

"Thanks Kakashi, you're so smart!" said Gai.

"Aww man…I wanted to be Gai's father…" said Lee.

"Lee! There should be something else that we should be focusing on!! Where are we gonna live?" said Gai.

"In the forest?"

"No…to foreign…"

"A hotel?"

"Too small."

"Out on the streets?"

"Too noisey!"

"uhhh….My house?"

"That's a brilliant idea!!"

"But Lee!! Didn't your house burn down?" asked Tenten.

"No! That was my dad's house!! See, my parents are divorced and they live in separate houses. We can stay at my mom's house!"

"A wonderful idea Lee! I'm so proud of you!!" said Gai.

"Gai-sensei…" cried Lee.

"Lee!!" sobbed Gai. And then, they hugged each other.

"This ending sucks," said Neji.


	2. January 2:ejo! Ejo! EJO!

January 2nd

Another birthday –Iwashi

I don't know who the heck Iwashi is…so I'll just do a birthday party!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day Iwashi was going to Hokage's (5th) office to work. He opened the door…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Yelled the staff members.

"Whoa," was all Iwashi could say.

And all they did was party, dance, party, hang out, party, talk about who the best ninja is, and party until it was time to go home.

NOW FOR THE EVENT!

Naruto ran down the ally to the bridge where his team was to meet at.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, "I feel like we are alone!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"NARUTO! BAKA (Idiot)! DON'T SAY THAT SASUKE-KUN IS NO ONE!" Sakura yelled.

"Y-y-yes sir-! I mean girl- or your royalty! Or…Uh…Uh!" Naruto started _Man, girls are scary!_

"I can read your mind Naruto!" Sasuke said, "I know your weakness now! AND I HATE GIRLS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Whoa, he's a total misogynist (someone who hates girls)!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, he's out of the EJO (Electric Journal Online) club!" Naruto said, "And Sakura, please don't use big words."

"WHAT! PLEASE! LET ME STAY ON THE EJO CLUB!" Sasuke said.

Kakashi appeared, "Hello you three! Sorry but we are not training today! FREE TIME!"

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto had a sweat drop.

"BYE!" And with that Kakashi was gone.

"Now what?" Sakura asked.

"What do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"LETS GO TO THE EJO!" Sasuke yelled.

"I shouldn't have showed him the EJO…" Sakura said.

"Why did you?" Naruto asked.

"To spend some time with him…"

The three went to Sakura's house were she had three computers that can go on the Internet on the same time.

"EJO! EJO! EJO! EJO!" Sasuke cheered.

"Oh gods, save me!" Naruto said as the screen to the EJO came up.

"Hey! Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji are online!" Sakura said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to say the team numbers?" Sasuke asked.

"I…guess so," Sakura said.

EJO

Sakura: Hey guys! Good to see you!

Ino: Hey Forehead girl

Sakura: I wasn't talking to you, ya pig!

Sasuke: Don't break the computer! I'm right next to you!

Kiba: Ooooohhhh! Relationship!

Ino: Shut it! I'll attack you!

Kiba: do you know where I live?

Ino: Shino, can you please tell me where Kiba lives?

Kiba: NO! SHINO! DON'T!

Shino: Why would I tell? She doesn't even know where **_I_** live!

Ino: I'll get you when I see you!

Kiba: Not good!

Sakura: Hey! You guys don't seem to be online a lot!! Who referred you?

Shino: Kiba

Kiba: Hinata

Hinata: Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Choji

Choji: Ino

Ino: Neji

Neji: Lee

Lee: Tenten

Tenten: Naruto

Naruto: Sasuke

Sasuke: Sakura

Sakura: Will you guys stop passing around the blame?

Ino: Your fault! You got us online!

Sasuke: EJO! EJO! EJO! EJO!

Naruto: SAVE ME!

Sakura: CUT IT OUT! I CAN'T SEE MY SCREEN!

Ino: WHAT'S HAPPENING! YOU BETTER NOT BE PULLING THE MOVES ON SASUKE!

Shino: Hey, don't take up most of the space! Or we'll have to go on another page!

Neji: Really?

Shino: Really, Really

Neji: Okay…MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (next page)

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH -

Neji: COOL!

Shino: See

Kiba: THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! GLADIATOR!

Sakura: What does he mean?

Hinata: Shino and Kiba are at my house and Shino just made Kiba lose in a video game. OW! That's gotta hurt!

Naruto: WHAT HAPPEN!? WHAT HAPPEN!? I WANT TO SEE ANGEIR MANGEMENT!

Hinata: Oh!! Shino just wiped Kiba's ass!!!! OH!!! OMG!!! YOU'VE GOT THE BAZOOKA GUN SHINO!!! Use it!! USE IT!!!

Sakura: whoa…Hinata…

Hinata: NO!! Don't hit the TREE!! Y' frekin idot shino! Hit kiba!! HIT KIBA!!!

Kiba: and just when I thought she was on my side…OHH!! I STOLE DA BAZOOKA!!!

Hinata: USE IT!!USE IT!!

Kiba: WHAT! GAME OVER! HOW COULD I LOSE!?

Shino: I used the Reflection gun

Hinata: oooohh!!! You are SOO AWEOSME SHINO!!!

Kiba: cries

Hinata: Let's go out Shino!

Shino: ok

Kiba: cries more

Sakura: ok….Lets get back to the topic..

Naruto: what topic? This is just a free chat!

Sasuke: What Naruto said.

Sakura: Well…ARGH!!! SASUKE!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!?!?!

Ino: What? What'd Sasuke do?!!?

Sakura: HE BLEW UP MY TOASTER!!!!

Sasuke: How was I supposed to know you can't put a CD in a toaster?

Sakura: YOU PUT A CD IN MY TOATSER!?!?! WHICH CD?

Sasuke: It was pink and said: "Jessica Simpson" on it.

Sakura: Oh that? That's ok, it's really old

Naruto: but old CDs are worth hundreds now! Imagine how much you can sell it on Ebay! (ebay is copy righted to it's rightful owner and is not owned by me :D)

Sakura: Hundreds….? SASUKE HOW COULD YOU!?!?!

Sasuke: uh oh…I don't like that look…

Ino: DON'T HURT MY SASUKE!!!

Sakura: Who said I was gonna hurt him?

Sasuke: OH NOOOO!!!! MY MARIO PARTY COLLECTION!!!

Sakura: Yes!! I destroyed all six of them!!

Sasuke: Just when I was about to finnish and get Yoshi's shoe's on Mario Party four!!

Sakura: You're luck I didn't destroy your Harvest Moon Collection!

Sasuke: No!! Not harvest moon!! PLEASE!!! It took me a LONG time to find Harvest Moon: Friends Of Mineral Town** For Girls** version!!!

Naruto: Whoa…you are weird Sasuke.

Sasuke: If you had the whole Harvest Moon Collection, You wouldn't think I'm weird!!

Naruto: But I do, see! shows Sasuke harvest moon collection

Sasuke: oh god…wait OMG!! YOU HAVE THE HARVEST MOON COLLECTION!!?!?

Naruto: every single one!

Sasuke: then that means you MUST have Harvest Moon: A wonderful life!

Naruto: Yeah, it's right here!

Sasuke: Lets play it!! puts CD into game cube OMG!! Naruto! You got married to Nami? She's so hard to get!!

Naruto: All you have to do is give her fossils! She doesn't really like flowers!

Sasuke: so THAT'S the secret!! How did you know?

Naruto: It's right on the instructions booklet

Sasuke: oh. I didn't look there…  
Naruto: I even got a son!!

Sasuke: Lemme see!! Awww!! He's so cute!! You named him…Hokage?

Naruto: Yeah! I wanted him to be the future Hokage!!

Sasuke: You named yourself… Bob?

Naruto: I couldn't think of any good names at the moment.

Sasuke: Could have at least named yourself Billy or something…Bob is such a lame name…Wow!! You even have a horse!!

Naruto: Yeah! They give it to you for free!

Sasuke: Cool!!!

Ino: Is this my Sasuke? Or is Sakura pretending to be Sasuke?

Naruto: Oh, it's Sasuke alright. We're playing Harvest Moon on Sakura's game cube.

Ino: Yeah…right…. I'm logging….OMG!!!

Naruto: What?

Ino: my computer froze…

Sakura: If your computer froze, then how are you still able to type on this site?

Ino: I dunno….

Neji: Wow…I went to use the bathroom for 5 minutes and you made like…. 8 pages….

Tenten: So that's where you've been. I was just watching them talk and stuff.

Neji: Whoa…Hinata….I can hear you yelling across the hall…

Hinata: OH YEAH!!! YOU GOT HIM IN DA BALLS!!!

Kiba: I know!! And look at 'em!! He's curling up!!

Shino: shut up… How was I supposed to know you were hiding in the tree?

Kiba: The navigator?

Shino: It's hard to see with sunglasses

Hinata: take'em off!

Neji: I GOTTA SEE THIS! Runs to the room across the hall

(Neji has logged out)

Kiba: NEJI! YOUR WEARING BUNNY PAJAMAS

(Neji has logged in)

Neji: NOO!!!! Don't tell everyone on da internet!!!

Kiba: Don't worry! I've got a WEB CAMERA!!!

Neji: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Tackles Kiba

Kiba: But it's not hooked up. I dunno how. You're lucky pal.

Neji: What was that click sound?

Shino: That was MY camera!

Neji: NOOOOO!!!! Tackles Shino

Shino: It's no use!! I already put it on the internet!!

Neji: NOOOO!!! Wait? You uploaded a video file on the internet? Man, I can't find one good host that'll get my videos on the internet…

Shino: I used 

Neji: But it only uploads pictures!

Shino: Yeah I know. I sent a picture, not a video.

Neji: ooohhh!!! WAIT A SECOUND!

Shino: I'll send it to Hinata! She'll know what to do!

Neji: runs up to Hinata

Tenten: No!! Don't tackle Hinata!! I wanna see it!!

Shino: Don't worry, I also sent it to Sakura. She'll upload it on her account and post it here!

Sakura: BWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OMG!!! SASUKE!!! NARUTO!!! COME LOOK AT THIS!!!

Naruto: puts down game cube controller what? OMIGOSH!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Sasuke: Wha—WTF!!! HOLY CRAP!!!!! IS THAT NEJI?!?!?

Sakura: THERE'S A HOLE ON THE BUTT!!!

Naruto: I KNOW!!!

Tenten: I Wanna see it!!! Gimme!! GIMME!!!!

Ino: ME TOO!!! I'll put it on my web site that gets ONE THOUSAND HITS A DAY!!

Neji: NOOOO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!

Tenten: I'll put it on my web site too Wow!! 1000 hits a day!! How do you do it, Ino?

Ino: Just ask a bunch of people to affilidate! I've got like…500 affilidates!!

Neji: I'M GONNA KILL YOU SHINO!!!

Kiba: Too late, Shino already ran home.

Neji: I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!!

Kiba: … How?

Neji: takes out Shino's harvest Moon collection OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!! puts game into game cube and destroys data, then throws the collection into the fire place

(Shino has logged in)

Shino: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait a second! I have two collections! YAY! And I have another memory card with the same data! More YAYS!!

Tenten: wow…that's good…

Ino: You know what I noticed…Shikamaru and Choji aren't chatting…WHY AREN'T YOU CHATTING!?!!?

Shikamaru: Because it's too troublesome to type words with your hands. I do it with my feet.

Choji: I was on bad porn sites!!

Ino: hrph….they're so immature!

Lee: Ohh!!! Choji, Give me the links to those porn sites!

Chouji: ok!! I'll post 'em right here!:

_-link block-_

_-link block-_

_-link block-_

Lee: They're all link blocks….

Chouji: Really? I guess this EJO thing blocks bad sites…

Lee: oh bummer..just email those links to me

Kiba: fire wall…. Life sucks….

Naruto: I have no parents…NO FIRE WALL!! BUWHAHAHAHA

Sakura: Your in my house and I have fire walls

Naruto: aww man….i really wanted to see those sites…

Sasuke: me too…..

Shino: I know how to get rid of my fire wall!!! In fact!! I'm looking at those porn sites right now!!

Chouji: Aren't they hot?

Shino: I like the third one! The one with long blonde hair!

Chouji: too bad her hair is covering her bum bums….i wish they were shorter..

Shino: Yeah… oh!! Have you seen the one on the 6th page? She's hot!!

Chouji: I know!

Shikamaru: I'm looking at the sites too!! I like the 10th one!

Chouji: you mean the monkey?

Shikamaru: Yeah! Isn't it cute?

Chouji: Yeah, it has really big eyes…

Shino: AWW!!! Sooo kawiii!!!

Kiba: whoa….I'm at Shino's house and I'm looking at these chicks…wow…that one has a nice figure…

Shino: I'm lucky everyone in the house besides me is on a LONG mission

Chouji: Oh, really? Home alone? My dad is…right…oh! Hi dad…!! I wasn't looking at anything…

(chouji has logged out)

Ino: Hope he survives….

Neji: oh!! Is Ino worried about chouji?

Shino: WAIT A SEC! My dad left a bug to watch me…heheheheh…OH WE'LL! He says he won't say anything unless I pay up! Here's ten yen! Get a life!

Neji: Hey…Tenten…you aren't talking much…TALK!!!!

Tenten: More like…type…

Neji: WHATEVER!! WHY AREN'T YOU TYPING MUCH!?!?

Tenten: I dunno…. I have to watch my brother..

Neji: You have a brother?

Tenten: no…

Neji: then who are you watching?

Tenten: the show "My Brother"

Neji: oooohhhh!!! You know tenten, you aren't being very funny. BE FUNNY!!!

Tenten: what do you want me to do?

Neji: uhhhhh….do you have a web cam?

Tenten: yeah

Neji: take off all your clothes, record it, and send it to me

Tenten: WTF!!

(tenten has logged out)

Neji: aww man…oh! Hi tenten! What are you doing at my house!? gets slaped

Kiba: Hey…Shino…where's your bathroom?

Shino: Down the hall to the right. Hears something fall Did I say right? That was where the knife collection was! Its on the left!

(Neji has logged out)

Sasuke: why did Neji log out?

(Neji has logged in)

Shino: WTF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!

Neji: REVENGE!

Kiba: ARE YOU ABOUT TO HIT SHINO WITH MY LAB TOP!?

Neji: Yes

Kiba: ARE YOU CRAZY! Use this T.V! It's much more heavier!

Neji: MUHAHAH- Hey! Where did he go?

Shino: Bunny! takes out 12 web camera I'll just send these to Ino!

Ino: YAY!

Neji: I'LL KILL YOU!

Shino: Murder or suicide?

Neji: uhhh….BOTH!!!

(neji has logged out)

(shino has logged out)

(kiba has logged out to see the action!)

Tenten: Go neji!

(neji has logged in)

Neji: da pain….

Tenten: awww…you suck neji…

Neji: Hey!! I got mail!!! I'll check it…OMG!!Tenten!! I wasn't expecting you to REALLY take off your clothes and take a picture then send it to me!!

Tenten: SHUSH!! You didn't have to tell everyone!

(Kiba and Shino have logged in and is right next to Neji)

Kiba: what a chick!

Shino: That's Tenten?

Tenten: ARGH!!! NOOO!!!

(Tenten has logged out)

Neji: uh-oh…she logged out…that's a bad thing…

Shino: She doesn't know where I live!

Neji: Unfortunately, she knows where I live. And you guys are at my house.

Kiba & Shino: We are? I thought we were at shino's house…

Neji: AHH!!! Tenten!!

(Neji has logged out)

(kiba has logged out)

(Shino has logged out)

Naruto: I know where Neji lives too!! Sakura, Sasuke! Lets go see the fire works!! And we can even bring Shikamaru and chouji and Ino!!

Ino: Ok! I'm logging out!!

Sakura: Coming, Naruto!!

(Ino has logged out)

(Shikamaru has logged out)

(Sasuke has logged out)

(Naruto has logged out)

(sakura has logged out)

Lee: Hah!!! Sorry I was in the bathroom for around 20 minutes!

Lee: So!

Lee: Is anybody online?

Lee: Anyone?

Lee: Hello?

End of January 2. And happy birthday Iwashi.

Author's comment: I'd like to give credit to thebluekirby64, my sister, who made up and wrote…like…half of this fanfiction. This is like….really long….and I hope you thought it was funny we update everyday…so yeah…check out tomarrows chapter,


	3. January 3: BRAINBLAST!

January 3rd

Itachi and Kisame- Think

Itachi and Kisame are running away to rest after that fight with Jiraya.

"If only you knew of a welcoming place we could stay at over night!" Kisame said.

"HEY! I know a welcoming place we could stay at!" Itachi confirmed.

"Really?"

"No, I was being sarcastic!"

"You were?"

"No, I was being statistic!"

"Huh?"

"NO, I was trying to be funny!"

"Don't try and be funny…you make me confused!"

And that's how it went for along time until…

"HEY! Where are we going anyway?" Kisame finally asked.

"I don't know! I thought you were leading!" Itachi admitted.

"You mean we made the author of this story think for two minutes just to make this up?" (I hate thinking, and thinking hates me!)

"I…guess so…"

"Lets stop and think…"

Kisame and Itachi were thinking (we'll Kisame was) for two hours.

"…Chikusho!" Kisame yelled.

"Huh? What? I wasn't sleeping! Uh…you didn't here me say that," Itachi said as he woke up.

"You…were sleeping?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Then YOU have to think now!"

Itachi started to think…

"Hey-" Kisame started.

"HEY THIS HEY THAT! Why can't I speak first in this story?" Itachi yelled.

"I don't know! You never speak first anyways…" Kisame mumbled.

Kisame made a fire while Itachi was thinking.

"BRIAN BLAST!" Itachi yelled pointing his index finger up, "Hey I spoke first!"

"What is it?" Kisame said.

"Nothing, I just always wanted to say that…"

"God…"

2 hours later after they had eaten and putted up there tents (3:00 in the morning)…

"I got it!" Itachi yelled.

"Really!? You have an idea!" Kisame yelled scrambling out of his tent to see Itachi holding a fish.

"No…I finally caught this fish!"

"You mean I came running out at 3:00 for nothing?"

"NO! I have an idea!"

"Really!?"

"Now, Kisame…why would you think that I, Itachi, would have an idea?"

"I'm going to sleep now…"

3 hours later (6:00)…

"Hey…Kisame…" Itachi said poking Kisame.

"What is it?"

"Why am I thinking again?"

"OH MY GOD! You were supposed to think of a place we could stay at!"

"Oh, you should've told me that in the first place! I know a great place!"

"AARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU WHEN WE STOPPED!"

"I was sleeping! Remember?"

"OH! Whatever! Where are we staying?"

"At the police station! They'll welcome us into jail!"

"AARRRGGGHHHH! NOT THAT KIND OF WELCOME!"

"Then what kind?"

"A NICE WARM WELCOME!"

"OH! Oh…. OH! OH! OH! OH! I know a good place!"

"Where?"

"Wait…let me think…"

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kisame screamed as he chased after Itachi, "WAT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO BE **SO** SORRY!"

"But I AM sorry!" Itachi yelled as he ran past Sasuke (wow they made it all the way there! So fast!)

"What the-!? Itachi! GET BACK HERE!" Sasuke yelled as he chased his brother all the way to the Sound village.

The three pasted by Orchimaru.

"Hey! Lookie! SASUKE!" Orchimaru chased after Sasuke.

"ORCHIMARU-SAMA! WAIT!" Kabuto yelled as he chased after Orchimaru.

The five pasted through Konha again. Fan girls saw Sasuke and Itachi and joined the run (Sakura is there too). Tsunade was walking around and she saw Orchimaru, Itachi, Kabuto and Kisame.

"HEY! STOP! VILLIANS! CAPTURE THEM!" She yelled as she chased after them.

Itachi stopped.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Everyone behind Itachi yelled.

"Were forgetting something…" Itachi thought for a while, "Oh! I remember!"

Itachi turned on a radio. The Matrix chase song came up. He tuned it. The legend of Zelda theme came on. He tuned it again. The after dinner payback from Freddy vs. Jason came on.

"Cool song, but No…" Itachi said.

"AAAAwwwwwwwwwwww!" Everyone groaned.

Itachi tuned it again. The, "Go, Go, Go Naruto" song came on.

"Perfect!" Itachi said as he ran off.

"I hate that song…" Orchimaru mumbled.

Everyone runs out of your view.


	4. January 4: The dead party

January 4th

A dead party – The people who died in Naruto that where important…

Okay…today is Haku's B-day and since he is dead, I'll make his party in heaven!

Key

_This- _Thoughts

"Hey…Haku…" Zabuza started.

"Yes Zabuza-sama!" Haku said happily.

"Uh…_I can't believe I'm saying this! _Happy birthday…" Zabuza said.

"YAY! You DO care!" Haku said as he hugged Zabuza.

"Awwwwwww…" said 4th Hokage.

"What are YOU doing here?" Zabuza said.

"Dude…I'm dead!" The 4th said.

"I am too!" Said the 3rd Hokage.

"HEY! The old geezer died! Congratulation! How'd you die?"

"God…Your just like Naruto…"

"You know Naruto?" Haku asked.

"Oh…WHAT THE HECK! It's your birthday Haku! Here…I bought that chicken you liked so much…" Zabuza said.

"YAY!" Haku cheered.

The 4th twitched, _Scary…is he gay?_

And these people did the same as Iwashi's party…party, dance, party, hang out, party, talk about who you ideal ninja is, and party until it's not Haku's birthday any more!


	5. January 5: Don't play with bombs

January 5th 

Shino, Hinata, and Kiba- Don't play with bombs

One day Team 8 is training at Kurenai's favorite training place…Training. Anyways it was almost time for them to go home so Kurenai said, "Okay guys! Cool off and go home, your dismissed!"

"YAY!" Cheered Kiba as Kurenai walked away.

A DVD CD case fell out of Kurenai's backpack. Kiba picked it up, but he didn't give it back! That is where this event begins. After Kurenai was out of sight, Kiba turned around to look at his teammates with a 'guess what!' look.

"I don't like that look on his face…"Shino said.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Remember what happened the last time he had that look?"

"Huh?"

_Flash back_

_Kiba's sister was very angry at Kiba so she chased him around Konha. Kiba spotted Shino and Hinata. _

"_HELP ME!" Kiba yelled._

_End flash back_

Wait a minute! Wrong Flash back!

_Flash back_

_Shino, Hinata, and Kiba waited for Kurenai. Kiba ran off somewhere then came back with a 'Guess what' look on his face._

"_What's with you?" Shino asked. _

"_Guess WHAT!" Kiba shirked._

"_What?"_

"_You can't just say, 'What?' you have to guess!" Kiba said adding the quotations with his fingers. _

"…_The new Spiderman movie is coming up on Thursday?" Shino tried._

"_Really? I got to see that!"_

"_I guessed…Now tell me what you want!"_

"_I just found this cool scroll that says it will self destruct in 20…no…. 15…10…9…8sec"_

"_IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE! RUN!" Hinata yelled as she shook the scroll out of Kiba's hand and ran with Shino near her._

_BOOM!_

_End Flash back_

"Don't worry! It's not a bomb this time!" Kiba laughed.

"What is it then?" Hinata asked.

Kiba showed Shino and Hinata the CD case.

"It's just a CD case…" Shino said.

"What should we do with it?" Kiba asked. Shino snatched the CD case and lead them to his house, into his room and there he stopped.

"EH! A computer! What are you going to do with it?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba…" Shino said as he walked out of the room and came back in, "Look! I have a CD case with one CD in it. I wonder what is in it. HEY! A computer with a DVD slot! I shall now put this CD into the slot. Now I see my Window's video player. I shall now press the play button in 30 seconds. Thank you computer. I love you."

Shino waited 25 seconds and pressed the play button. The video showed Kurenai and Kakashi having 'fun'. Kiba and Hinata's jaws dropped open. Shino's eyes were stunned. He immediately flung to the computer to turn off the program.

"WHERE'S THE STUPID STOP BUTTON!? THEY GIVE ME A PLAY BUTTON BUT NOT A STOP BUTTON! Wait, I can just exit it." Shino grasped the mouse and dragged it to the exit button, "WHAT THE-! IT FROZE!"

"SHINO! Your sensei is here to see you!" Came Shino's dad's voice.

"OH MY GOD!" The three screamed. Shino and Kiba pressed random buttons on the keyboard.

"What should I do with her?" Shino's dad asked.

"Uh…tell her to come up to my room!" Shino called back. Kiba hit him. "Uh…tell her to come SLOWLY!"

"Okay!"

Kiba and Shino paused from the urge of turning off the program. They heard a footstep then they panicked.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" Kiba screamed.

The doorknob wiggled.

"Turn it off!" Hinata yelled.

"OKAY!" Kiba said as he did a piercing fang on the computer.

"HEY! YOU DESTROYED MY COMPUTER!" Shino screamed.

"Uh-oh…" Kiba moved the Kankuro voodoo dolls that were on the window still away. Then he jumped out of the house.

"Sorry Shino, I'm leaving too." Hinata said before running off.

"Yeah, leave me here…" Shino mumbled.

Kiba came back.

"Hey, Shino! Is that a T.V.?" Kiba asked.

"Duh"

"COOL!" Kiba ran up to the T.V and pressed a button that said self-destruct.

"Uh-oh"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

BOOM!


	6. January 6: a little peek

January 6th

The rookie 9-A little peek

One day the 3 teachers that taught the rookie 9 where chatting together.

"Hey, how about we put the teams together and give them a mission!" Kakashi insisted.

"What kind of mission?" Kurenai asked.

"TO GET ME VOL. 20 OF ICHI-ICHI PARADISE!" Kakashi yelled. BONK! Kurenai hit his head.

"Come on Asuma, let's go," Kurenai said.

"NO! WAIT! YOU CAN THINK!" Kakashi yelled.

"Hmmmm…how about we make them figure out what Shino's eyes look like!" Asuma insisted.

"OR! WE CAN MAKE THEM TRY AND GET YOU TWO TO KISS!" Kakashi yelled. BONK! CRACK! Kurenai bonked Kakashi in da head and Asuma punched Kakashi across the face.

"We'll go with Asuma's idea." Kurenai insisted.

"YAY!" Asuma cheered.

- - - 2 hours later…

The 3 groups were joined together.

"Hey, where is Sasuke?" Ino asked Sakura.

"I don't know. Maybe he's still running in the 3rd chapter," Sakura answered.

"OKAY STUDENTS! TODAY WE WILL DO A MISSION ON…" Kakashi started, but paused.

A moment of silence.

"On?" Naruto asked.

"ON!" Kakashi said again.

"ON!?" The student's asked/yelled.

"ON-!" BONK! Kurenai bonked Kakashi on the head.

"THE MISSION IS TO SEE WHAT IS UNDER SHINO'S SUNGLASSES!" Kurenai yelled finally getting to the point.

"Okay…when do we start?" Kiba asked sliding over to Shino a little.

"Eh? Oh, Now…you have two days…Uh…START!" Kurenai replied.

"ATTACK!" Naruto yelled turning around, "Eh? Where's Shino?"

"ACK! HE GOT A WAY!" Yelled everyone.

"You know…I don't really care. Ja ne (See you later)." Sasuke said walking off.

"Oh, We'll. Bye Sasuke...HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!? Well…anyhow…we'll do whatever it takes to see Shino's eyes!" Naruto yelled.

"We'll good luck with that!" Kakashi said walking away with Kurenai and Asuma.

Little did anyone know that Sasuke was going after Shino single handedly.

"I don't care much either, see ya." Kiba said walking off.

"WHAT!? I THOUGHT YOU DID CARE!" Naruto yelled.

"I saw once and I'm satisfied!" Kiba said.

"YOU SAW!" Choji, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino yelled.

"Yep."

"LUCKY GUY! TELL US THE STORY!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We'll…

_Flash B-! " _BONK! Sakura Bonked Kiba on the head.

"DON'T SPOIL THIS FOR THE READERS! THEY WANT TO READ THIS STORY! YOU CAN ASK THE AUTHOR TO MAKE A STORY FOR IT…LATER!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh…okay," Kiba said gloomily as he walked away.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked following Kiba.

"We'll were down short…LETS FIND SHINO!" Naruto said as he and the others charged off.

"Where do we start?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…" Naruto froze than ran up to Kiba, "Kiba, old buddy old pal. Where does Shino hangout at?"

"Eh? Oh, Forest, lake, and home." Kiba answered.

"THANKS!" Naruto said as he ran back to his group.

Kiba and Hinata turned to a corner.

"Okay, It's safe!" Kiba said as Akamaru transformed into Shino, and a kunai transformed into Akamaru, "That was too easy!"

"Yeah, Kurenai said that you three had to protect me, thank goodness." Shino said, "Lets go to a place you didn't mention."

Kiba lead Shino and Hinata to the mall.

"Just transform yourselves as someone Naruto and his friends, don't know." Kiba said as he transformed himself into a 7-year-old boy. He had yellow hair with a black shirt, and white shorts. Shino transformed into a 5-year old boy, with snow white hair, a sky blue shirt with a snow flank on the back of his shirt, blue pants and blue goggles on in front if his eyes. Hinata transformed into a 6-year old girl that looked similar to Kiba.

"We need fake names…just in case," Kiba said, "I'll name my self Kite Inzuka! Akamaru, transform into black!"

"Uh…Mizu (water) Huga?" Hinata suggested for her self.

"Yukon Yuki." Shino said.

"What kind of name is that?" Kiba/Kite asked.

To be continued on the next chapter, cause it's the next day…


	7. January 7: nice hide out

January 7th

Kite/Kiba, Yukon/Shino, and Mizu/Hinata-nice hide out

"Okay, if were going to be a regular group of kids, I suggest a hide out!" Kite said.

"Don't worry. I have a hide out." Yukon said, "Why DO we need a hide out anyway?"

"We'll…uh…"

"You always wanted one?"

"YES! I always wanted one, but kids these days have hide outs if they are in a group!"

"Oh…" Yukon and Mizu said.

"Okay, show us the way Shino!" Kite said.

"Kite…if were going to do stuff like this, at least call me by my new name." Yukon said.

"Oh…what was your name? It was something like Sakon…uh…Ukon?" Kite asked.

"Yukon."

"Can't you make it easier for me?"

"Fine, Yuki."

"Yuki…hm. Yes…Yuki…perfect, I'll remember!"

"Right…"

"And just remember, were doing this for two days, so we need a place to stay at." Kite said, "I'll tell my mom that one of my friends is having a sleepover party."

"Same," Mizu and 'Yuki' said.

"But…what about Kurenai-sensei?" Mizu asked.

"I forgot…she'd know that were guarding Sh- I mean Yuki." Kite said.

Yukon leaded Kite and Mizu across the forest and near a lake.

"So…where's the hide out?" Kite asked as he followed Yukon near a tree that looked like a sword. Behind it was a shack. Yukon opened the door, "Wow. A rusty old shack. I bet you use to have SO much fun."

"Yeah I did," Yukon said as he searched the floor.

"What are you doing?" Mizu asked.

Yukon pushed a button that was on the floor. A hidden door flung out of the floor.

"WOW!" Mizu and Kite exclaimed.

They followed Yukon down the stairs. There they saw a big door that was locked. Yukon went up to an alarm switch and pressed some buttons, really, REALLY fast (So fast it looked like he was pressing random numbers).

"Wow, don't you think you put too many locks?" Mizu asked as Yukon went up to a big lock and started turning it fast.

"When you get use to it…no" Yukon said as he opened the door.

Kite's mouth dropped open. It was a gigantic room with 5 beds, 2 separated bathrooms, a big screen T.V, all the game systems you can find, a snack bar, a weapon storage, all the board games you can find, 15 cushions, 5 computers, 3 lab tops, 10 desk, 5 regular T.VS, a bay blade arena, a book shelf with books in it, a D.J set, 6 phones, 5 sets of cameras and video taper, 10 work out machines, 8 printers, and you probably get the point, but further of all everything looked un touched.

"Wow, where are your bills?" Kite finally said.

"What bills? They all go to my dad," Yukon said.

Where Shino's dad is…

Shino's dad is looking at mail.

"Junk mail, a letter, bill, bill, bill, bill, bill…cures that son of mine," He said.

Back where Yukon, Kite and Mizu are…

Yukon had locked everything back and was in the room with Mizu and Kite.

"Hey, Yuki. Why don't you tell us the lock combinations…just in case?" Kite asked.

"Eh? We'll it wouldn't hurt…just but random stuff in but, the first two numbers HAVE to me odd and the last two should be even." Yukon responed,

"How many numbers does there have to be?"

"Six"

"That's easy!"

With Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE CAN A GUY LIKE SHINO GO!?" Ino and Sakura yelled in frustration.

Naruto spotted Neji.

"Hey! Neji! Can you do a favor for me?" Naruto asked.

"A…favor?" Neji asked looking confused.

"Yeah! Just use your Byakugan to scan town. I need to know where Shino is!" Naruto said.

"Uh…what the heck? BYAKUGAN!" Neji's eyes scanned the town, "I…I can't find him…"

"YOU WHAT!" Naruto yelled in horror.

Naruto and the group left…

"Fool…" Neji transformed into Sasuke, "after using the Byakugan, I know where Shino is hiding!"

Sasuke ran towards the forest. He went up to the shack and opened the door.

"WHAT! NO ONE IS HERE!" Sasuke yelled, "wait…"

He noticed the button on the floor. He pressed it.

"Fool. We use to hang out here! I know everything in this thing!" Sasuke said.

But, little did he know that Shino made an escape door.

Sasuke came down the stairs.

"Someone is coming! Lets get out of here!" Kite yelled.

"Okay, follow me…" Yukon said as he led them to the bookcase.

He took a green book out and a secret door appeared.

"Cool," Kite said as he walked down the hallway of the door.

Mizu followed Kite and Yukon putted the book back and ran to Kite and Mizu. They all ran down the hallway until they saw the light. They came out of a cave that was far away from where the shack was. Yukon transformed back to Shino and the others transformed back into themselves.

"Where safe here." Shino said sitting down, "There last day is almost gone!"

"How do you know?" Kiba asked.

"Look at the sun."

"Sun? I don't see a sun! I see a- oh Moon."

"I sent a bug in there, he should report if Sasuke has left any minute now…" said Shino.

"I sent a bug in there, he should report if Sasuke has left any minute now" kiba mocked Shino.

"I hope it comes back soon," said Hinata.

"Don't worry, my bugs are always trusty!" said Shino.

2 hours later.

"It's not coming back," said Kiba.

"Maybe Sasuke squished it…" said Hinata.

"Hrmm….I never thought of that…," said Shino, "I guess one of us has to go in there and check if Sasuke is still there!"

Hinata and Kiba look at Shino.

"Fine, I'll transform! Good thing Shikamaru use to go there too!" And with that Shino transformed into Shikamaru and headed for the entrance of the shack.

"Shikamaru!" said Sasuke.

"Oh! Hi Sasuke," said Shikamaru, in a lazy tone, "I got bored at my house, so I came here."

"That makes sense!" said Sasuke, " I was thinking Shino was here, maybe I mistaken him for you!"

"Yeah….whatever," said Shikamaru.

"Hey! We're alone! Wanna do stuff?" asked Sasuke.

"What stuff?" asked Shikamaru.

Sasuke took out a bottle and spun it.

"If we are playing truth or dare, theres no need for a bottle, theres only two of us…" said Shikamaru.

"Oh! I knew that!!" said Sasuke, "TRUTH OR DARE SHIKAMARU!!?"

"Uhh….truth?" said Shikamaru.

"Are you really…sh-,"

"_Aw!!No!! He knows I'm Shino!!" _ thought Shino.

"Shaky when you're around Ino? I saw you blushing like crazy when she put her elbow on your head!" said Sasuke.

Shikamaru fell on his back.

"Errrr…..yeah.." said Shikamaru.

"I KNEW IT!!" said Sasuke, "YOU LIKE INO!!!"

"Yeah…" said Shikamaru.

"Hey….you aren't Shikamaru…are you?" asked Sasuke.

" _Aww man!! Now he knows!!"_ thought Shino.

"You seem like Mr. FUZZY-KUN!!!" said Sasuke, "GIVE ME A HUG!!!AND A KISS"

"Uhhh…Uh…I'm going home now!!! I think my mom is calling me!!" and just like that, Shikamaru ran to where Kiba and Hinata was hiding and turned back to Shino.

"What took so long?" asked Kiba.

"That Sasuke guy is crazy!!" said Shino.

"You know…we could always go sleep over at your house," suggested Hinata.

"But we told Naruto and the rest that we'd be hiding at Shino's house!" said Kiba.

"But they never knew where I lived in the first place," said Shino.

"ARGH!!! So we could have slept at your house all along?!?" yelled Kiba.

"Yep." Said Shino. So, the three disguised themselves as other people and went over to Shino's house. They set up sleeping bags and brushed their teeth.

"Good night Shino," Said Hinata.

"Good Night, Hinata," said Shino

"Good night Kiba," said Hinata

"Good night, Hinata," said Kiba, "Good night, Shino"

"Good Night Kiba, " said Shino, "Good night, Akamaru"

"Bark Bark!" said Akamaru, "Bark Bark!"

"Good night Akamaru," said Kiba.

"Bark bark!" said Akamaru.

"Good night Akamaru," said Hinata. And they all went to sleep.

"They thought they'd seen the last of me!" said someone in Shino's room's window. The face was kinda hidden in the darkness, so you couldn't see.

"I will get my revenge!!" said the voice. His face stook out of the darkness and it was…NEJI!!! (figured out where he lived from chapter two)

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-," Shino threw a book at Neji that caused him to fall off the window and fall down 6 stories and landed in a river full of sharks.


	8. January 8: bad birthday

January 8th

A bad birthday – Hiashi and Neji…

-------------------------------------------------

One day Hiashi woke up. He sat up and nearly fell down. Want to know why?

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Neji yelled, "Oh…and happy birthday…"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!? OUT!" Hiashi yelled.

Neji ran out of the room and thought of his daddy. He wasn't paying any attention so he fell down the stairs and landed on his back. Hinata was going up the stairs so she just watched Neji roll down the stairs. Hinata signed.

She didn't bother to help him because he already ran out the door.

"YOU HAVE WON THE MATCH THIS YEAR BUT I'LL BE BACK! MAYBE NOT TOMORROW! MAYBE NOT THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW! MABYE NOT EVEN NEXT MONTH! OR NEXT YEAR! OR THE YEAR AFTER THIS YEAR! OR-!!"

Someone threw a rock at Neji's head.

"I'LL BE BACK! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Neji laughed.

"Why does he have to do this every year?" Hinata asked Hiashi.

"I already told him that his Father died willingly, WHY WON'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Hiashi responded.

"Go talk with him."

"Again?"

"Yes…again."

Hiashi went up to Neji.

"Ne-." Hiashi started.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Neji yelled again, backing away, "AND YOU ALSO KILLED THUNDER!" thunder is Neji's poodle

"That was 9 years ago! I didn't kill Thunder! The Uchihas did!!"

"You mean the ones next door?"

"Yeah, Itachi did it."

Neji glared at Hiashi.

"How do YOU know?"

"The license plate said UCHIHA101," said Hiashi.

"You HOT WIRED their car!!" said Neji, "And then ran over Thunder!!"

"Do YOU have any proof?!" asked Hiashi. Neji paused for a moment.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!" Neji yelled.

"He WANTED to die!!" said Hiashi.

"STILL!!! You KILLED HIM!!!" said Neji, "And thunder!!"

"I DID NOT!!!" yelled Hiashi.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so, did so!!!"

"Did not, did not!"

"Did so, did so, did so!!!"

"Did not, did not, did not!"

"CHILDREN!!" yelled Hinata, "Calm down! Let's talk this over on some cookies!"

"Chocolate chip cookies?" asked Neji.

"Nope, peanut butter."

"With chocolate chips?"

"Ok…fine"

"YAY!!"

Hinata brought Hiashi and Neji into the living room and gave them peanut butter chocolate chip cookies fresh out of the oven and some milk with a sippy cap for Neji.

"Yay!! It's Elephant-kun cup!" said Neji, "And it has yummy milk!! Yummy strawberry milk!!"

"Neji, Tenten is coming over y'know," said Hinata.

"OH NO!! I'm still in my Bunny pajamas!!", cried Neji, "And my bunny slippers. WAHHHH!!!!"

"Awww…. don't cry, Neji," said Hinata, "Here, do you want Lion-kun cup?"

"No! I want Elepahnt-chan so she can make out with Elephant-kun!" wined Neji.

"Ok, fine," said Hinata as she gave him a blue sippy cup with an elephant on it. Neji put the two cups together and pretended that they were kissing.

And then Neji's door knocked.

"ACK!!! I'm STILL in my bunny pajamas!! I gotta get these off!" Neji said, as he rushed to his room.

Hinata ran to the door and opened it. It was Tenten.

"Hi, Hinata!" said Tenten, "I was making sure Neji was here, he's late and he kept us waiting at the bridge for an hour…"

"Don't worry, he's getting changed!" said Hinata.

"I'm HERE!!" said Neji, walking down the stairs.

"ACK!!! OMG!!" yelled Tenten.

"When I said get changed, I meant to take off your clothes and put on new ones. You didn't do the last part," said Hinata.

Neji went down the stairs with out his bunny pajamas. Now, that's a good thing. But his underwear was unfortunately not on, so…yeah…

"MY EYES!!" screamed Tenten, as she ran out the door.

"No! Tenten!" said Neji.

"For Pete's sake! Put some clothes on!!" Hinata said, as he handed him a blanket.

"Ok! I just can't figure out where my clothes are!!" said Neji.

"In your closet…?" said Hinata.

"OH! I never thought of that!" said Neji, as he rushed to his room and came back, with his clothes on.

"Don't forget to give Yuki-kun some water!" said Hinata. Yuki-kun is Hinata's plant

"I sure won't!" said Neji, "I feed him everyday!"

Neji walked out of the house and right past a dead plant with a sign next to it that said "Yuki-kun"

"Are you getting this, Shino?" asked Kiba, hiding in a bush with Shino.

"Yup," said Shino, holding a video camera, "This is going on the internet!"

end of chapter 8-----------------------------------------

Author's note: In this fan fiction Kiba and Shino are internet pranksters.


	9. January 9: give me COLA!

January 9th

GIVE ME COLA!!

"ok! WHY are we doing this again?" asked Ino, struggling to hold dirty dishes on both of her hands

"Because Shikamaru is a Chunin and he over rules us Gennin!" said Chouji.

"Then why is Asuma doing what Shikamaru says?" asked Ino.

"Because Asuma is proud of Shikamaru," said Chouji.

"YOU! SERVANTS!! Give me COLA!!!" said Shikamaru, as he changed the channel on the TV.

"Ok!! I'm getting it!!" said Chouji as he rushed to the fridge.

"You!! Ino!! GIVE ME COLA!!!" said Shikamaru, "I want COLA!! Give me COLA!!"

"Chouji is getting you cola!" said Ino.

"I want MORE COLA!!!" said Shikamaru.

"We should have given you nothing but cola last night," said Ino.

"SHUT UP!!! Sponge bob is on!! I can't hear it! I want to hear it!! GIVE ME COLA!!!"

Ino ran to the TV and pressed the volume button, and Chouji gave Shikamaru his cola.

"This cola isn't open…OPEN DA COLA!!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Ok! Ok!" said Chouji as he opened the cola.

"Hey….this cola is REGULAR!!! I want CHERRY COLA!!!" yelled Shikamaru, "SHUT UP!! This is my favorite part!!"

"Oimgosh….," said Ino as she handed Shikamaru Cherry cola. But she made sure she opened it first.

"What? Sponge bob is over!?" asked Shikamaru, "I want SPONGE BOB!!"

"Stop it!! It's only commercial break!" said Ino.

"Me No LIKE commercial break!! I want SPONGE BOB!!!" said Shikamaru.

"ARGH!!! Just wait two minutes!!" said Ino.

"Get me my sponge bob blankie, I feel like hugging it," said Shikamaru.

Ino handed Shikamaru his sponge bob blankie and Shikamaru hugged it.

"WHERE'S MY COLA?!?!" asked Shikamaru.

"You're DRINKING IT!!" yelled Ino.

"I want my OTHER COLA!!!" yelled Shikamaru.

Ino handed Shikamaru his other cola.

"I want my SIPPY HAT!!" said Shikamaru. Ino handed him his sippy hat. She put it on his head and put the two colas he was drinking on it,

"Hey…you got me my blue sippy cap…I WANT MY RED SIPPY CAP!!!" wined Shikamaru.

"NO!!!" said Ino, "You've been a bad boy, Shikamaru! Time out!!"

"I'm a chunnin! You gennin can't give ME time out!" said Shikamaru.

"But I'M a JOUNIN!! I'LL GIVE YOU TIME OUT!!" said Asuma.

"Sure. Your little pupil tries so hard to be a Chunin. And this is how you treat 'em," Shikamaru said, sniffing a little.

"Asuma! Don't fall for it!!" said Ino.

"But look!! PUPPY FACE!!!" said Asuma. Shikamaru was doing that Innocent little puppy face and then stared at Ino.

"AWWWW!!! It's sooooo CUTE!!" she said as she glomped Shikamaru. He yawned a little.

"AWWWWW!!!" Asuma and Ino cooed.

"GIVE ME COLA!!" said Shikamaru.

"Ok!" said Ino and Asuma.

Then Shikamaru looked at Chouji.

"You SERVANT!" said Shikamaru, "Give me……uhhh….hmmm…what else do I want…?"

"Cola?" asked Chouji.

"Yes! Cola!! GIVE ME COLA!!" said Shikamaru. Chouji rushed to get Shikamaru his cola.

"Ummm…Shikamaru…we're all out of cola…" said Chouji.

"I don't Care!! Give me cola!! I want cola!!" said Shikamaru, "Here's $50 bucks, it's enough to buy 25 packs of cola! GIVE ME COLA!!!"

"Ok! Ok!" said Chouji as he took the $50 bucks. Chouji ran out of Shikamaru's house.

Chouji walked down the street and saw Naruto.

"Hey! Chouji! You know, the new Halo 2 game is out!" said Naruto, "It costs 45 bucks at Game Crazy! You should get it because I see $50 in your hand!" And Naruto troppled off.

"Wow!! I have $50 in my hand!" said Chouji, "But I think I was supposed to do something else with it…oh well, who cares! I'm getting Halo 2!!"

Chouji troppled off and went into the Game Crazy store. He asked the clerk to give him Halo 2 and…well…he got Halo 2.

"Horray!!" said Chouji, "Wait a sec!! I was supposed to get Shikamaru 25 packs of Cola!!! Aww man….I'm in sooo much trouble!!!!"

"Hey Chouji!" said a voice. It was Ino.

"Oh…uhhh….Hi Ino!!" said Chouji.

"I just wanted to make sure if you bought the 25 packs of cola," said Ino, "Because Shikamaru…"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" said Chouji as he ran and jumped off the nearest waterfall.

"Uhhh….yeah…," said Ino.

Around 5 minutes later.

"Owww…my back," said Chouji as he got up.

"Hey!! The Halo 2 is still in good condition!!" said Chouji, "But where am I?" He looked around and saw a bunch of british people.

"Cheerio!" one of them said, "Are you from here?"

"Ummm…is this Japan?" asked Chouji.

"Oh! Heavens no! This is England!" said the man. Chouji's mouth dropped.

"I fell off a water fall and ended up in England," said Chouji, "Boy…I always wanted to come here!!" Chouji looked around and saw a game shop.

"Boy, am I in luck! Maybe I can sell Halo 2 and get back that $50!"said Chouji as he ran into the video game shop.

He went up to the clerk and handed him the Halo 2.

"Halo 2? You want to sell it?" said the clerk, "Well, this game came out last year in England! It's only worth $25 now."

"WHAT!!?!?" asked Chouji. But, he thought, maybe, I can sell it and earn the other $25. So, he sold the Halo 2 and went off to look for a job.

He tried to work as a clerk, but he wasn't able to under stand what the buttons on the cash register were. So, he decided to become a fire man! But his feet were too short to reach the pedals.

"GIVE ME WINE!!" a little boy said. Chouji had to baby-sit him. But hey! He earned 20 dollars from it!

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking wine?" Chouji asked.

"No, in England, the drinking age is 8!" said the boy. Chouji sighed and got the wine for the boy.

"ARE YOU DRINKING WINE?!?!?" the little boy's mother ask. She fired Chouji and kicked him out of the house.

"Hey!! I've got $50 dollars now from being fired from all my jobs!!" said Chouji, "But how do I get back…?" Chouji looked and found a brevage store.

"Oh! I can't forget to get the cola for Shikamaru!" said Chouji. So, he went into the store and asked for the Cola. What did the clerk say?

"Sorry, we don't sell cola in England, try Japan," said the clerk.

So Chouji thought…how will I get to Japan? Then he remembered how he got to England. By falling down a water fall. So he guessed if he fell up the water fall he fell down from, he'd get to Japan! So…he fell up the water fall and ended up somewhere not Japan.

"Bonjour mouser!" some man said.

"Sorry, I don't speak Hawain," Chouji said. So what did he do? He decided to fall up the waterfall again.

"Nihao!" some random dude said.

"Nope," Chouji Said, and then he fell up the water fall.

"Aloha dude!" another random dude said. Then Chouji assumed he wasn't in Japan. So it took him around 8 falling ups to get to Japan, but 5 of the times he was at Japan, he just didn't realize it. So, Chouji went up to Shoppers and then went to the Soda section. It was all gone!!

"Hey? Where's all the Cola?" Chouji asked a clerk.

"Well, since we felt bad that England had no cola, we decided to donate all our cola to England! Every single one! So no store in Japan has cola!!!" said the clerk. Chouji tugged his hair and jumped all the way back to England. He bought the cola and went all the way back to Japan, and then in Shikamaru house.

"Hey Shikamaru! I've got your cola!" said Chouji.

"There you are, Chouji!" said Ino, "I was trying to find you! But you ran away! I wanted to tell you that Shikamaru wanted you to use those $50 to get him Halo 2!"

Chouji's mouth dropped, and for the rest of the day, he was curled up in his corner.


	10. January 10: Unreal tournament 2006

January 10th

Unreal tournament 2006!

Author's note: You know that game in chapter two I was talking about for Kiba and Shino. We'll this is them with there game crazy self's!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these games/shows that come up in this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY! KIBA! GUESS WHAT I HAVE!" Shino said.

"Uh…another prank for Neji?" Kiba tried.

"Yeah…but, NO! I have UNREAL TOURNAMENT 2006 WITH THE NEW BACK YARD STAGE!" Shino said as he showed Kiba the game.

"COOL! LETS GO PLAY THIS THEN GO PRANK NEJI! AGAIN!"

Shino and Kiba ran off to the Shino's house and into his game room.

"I call Romulus!" Kiba called out.

"Fine, I'LL BE REMUS! Romulus twin brother!" Shino said as he connected the computer with the big screen T.V.

They got the game set.

"Don't cry when you lose!" Kiba said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW FOR SURE WHO'LL WIN!" Shino said as his character got in a ready position.

"Ready? 1…2…3…START!" Said the computer.

Remus jumped into a tree and charged the gun. Kiba's character, Romulus, on the other hand was getting attacked.

"WHO THE HECK IS ATTACKING ME!?" Kiba screamed.

"HEAD SHOT!" Said the computer, "You were killed by Satin!"

"COOL! The chick can fight!" Shino said.

"I WANT TEAMS!" Kiba yelled.

"Fine…" Shino changed the mode 'Killing spree' to 'Team killing spree'.

"Ready? 1…2…3…START!"

Teams:

Blue team:

Romulus (Kiba)

Satin

Arclite

Ambrosia

Red Team:

Remus (Shino)

Torch

Sapphire

Wraith

"Cool! I got the chick whose hotter than Satin!" Shino said.

"If you typed that down, I bet that you are SO dead!" Kiba said. Too late. Shino had already typed that down and Satin had a burn. Sapphire on the other hand was quite happy.

"You'll be crap when I'm down with you!" Satin said.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Sapphire defended.

"LETS START ALREADY!" Kiba typed.

20 seconds later…

"Double kill! Multi-kill! Rampage! Killing spree! Bloody HELL! KILLING SICK! GOD LIKE!" That's what the computer said every time Shino made a kill.

"What's the score?" Kiba asked as he pressed F2. The score appeared. "HOLY CRAP! Shino: 1544! Kiba: 54! WAIT! SHINO: 2999!"

"GAME OVER! RED TEAM WINS! Blue team LOSESE!" The computer said.

Kiba cried.

"What happened to, 'don't cry when you lose'?" Shino asked.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GO ON A RAMPAGE WITH AN ASSAULT RIFFLE!?" Kiba screamed. (Assault Riffle is the weakest gun)

"That was the Iron Painter." Shino said.

"Iron…Painter?"

"Yeah, it's a gun that looks like a riffle to fool the opponent!"

"How good is it?"

"Better than the Bazooka!"

"How'd you get it?"

"After defeating the last level with Remus!"

"NO WONDER YOU WANTED TO BE REMUS!"

"Sooooooooo…Wanna prank Neji?"

"SURE!"

Shino and Kiba picked up there Unreal tournament limited addition Reflection gun, just in case Neji attacked them. And Shino also brought his trusty video camera. They stuck over to Neji's house and watched him act like a child in his bunny pajamas.

"NEJI! It's10:00,"Hinata yelled.

"YAY!" Neji cheered as he turned on the T.V.

"WHAT!" Kiba whispered, "WHY IS HE WATCHING Barney!"

"I don't know! But, we can make loads of money this way!" Shino said as his camera recorded Neji singing the opening theme song to Barney.

"Don't forget! At 11:00 we have to record Sasuke watching Mr. Fuzzy for Naruto and the

Fan girls!" Shino said looking at his to do list.

"What else do we have to do?" Kiba asked.

"12:00: Record Neji playing with his food, 1:00: Record Shikamaru getting focused to take a nap time, 2:00: Record Neji play rubber ducky in a bath tub full of Bubbles, and at 3:00: Take pictures of people doing embarrassing things until 4:00 so that we can watch Megas XLR!" Shino said. And that's exactly what they did!


	11. January 11: Tomagotchi connection!

January 11th

Tomagotchi connection! (Do not own)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP!!! BEEEP!!BEEEEP!!!

"AHH!!! I leave my tamagotchi (copy right to it's rightful owner and is not owned by me) alone for 10 minutes and it's about to die!!!" yelled Tenten. She pressed a few buttons.

"What's a tamagotchi?" asked Lee.

"It's becoming really popular around here, they're these little digitalized pets that you can take care of!" said Tenten, "Best part it, it won't make a mess around your house, and you can't get allergic to it!"

"I want one!!" said Lee. He snatched Tenten's tamagotchi.

"Only for 5 minutes!" said Tenten.

"ACH!!" Lee yelled, "It's shaking!! What do I do!?!?"

"It needs to use the bathroom," said Tenten. She pressed a few buttons.

"Ewww…..I think it wants some privacy…." Said Lee.

"Give me that!" said Tenten. She swiped it back from Lee. All of a sudden, they heard beeping.

"Was that your Tamagotchi pet, Tenten?" asked Lee.

"No, mine is doing fine," said Tenten. They both looked at Neji. He had something in his hand and it looked ike he was poking it. That made beeping sounds.

"OMG!! Neji, YOU have a tamagotchi pet?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah, mine is 6 years old!" said Neji, "I play with it every day!!" said Neji.

"Awesome!!" said Lee, "Can I play with your pet?"

"No, I don't trust you," said Neji. He continued to play with his tamagotchi.

"Hey, Neji, wanna connect our pets?" asked Tenten.

"Uh…I guess so!" Neji said as he and Tenten putted their tamagotchis next to each other.

"NO FAIR!" Lee wined.

Tenten's tamagotchi went over to Neji's tamagotchi and gave it a present.

"How nice!" Tenten said, "What is it?"

"It's a flower!" Neji said, "Is your tamagotchi a girl?"

"Yep."

"Cool! If we become good friends…we might mate!" Neji said.

"YAY!"

Team 10

"YEP! Just me and you, Cola!" Shikamaru said to his tamagotchi.

Ino came up to him, "You named your tamagotchi…Cola?"

"Yep. Cola. Why? You have one?" Shikamaru asked.

"YEP! Her name is Kiki!" Ino said as she showed Shikamaru her tamagotchi.

"It looks…dead…." Shikamaru said.

"WHAT!" Ino looked at her pet. It was alive, "SHIKAMARU! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"GO GET ME COLA!" Shikamaru yelled.

"NO!"

Shikamaru showed her the puppy face.

"Awwwwwwww…Okay…" Ino went to go get Shikamaru cola.

Team 7

"Sasuke-kun! Did you hear about Tamagotchi connection?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! It's 4 years old! Wanna see?" Sasuke asked.

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW! IT'S SO CUTE!" Sakura said.

"Do you want to see my tamagotchi?" Naruto asked.

"No…too lame!" Sakura said.

"Sakura…. you named your tamagotchi…Pink?" Sasuke asked.

"YEAH! WHAT DID YOU NAME YOURS?"

"Blue."

"PINK AND BLUE! PERFECT!" Sakura said.

"I named mine's Red!" Naruto said.

"SO!?" Sakura said.

Team 8

"Hello students!" Kurenai said.

Beep! Beeeeeeeeeppp!

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, that was my tamagotchi!" Hinata said.

"Tama…watchi?" Kiba asked.

"YOU HAVE A TOMAGOTCHI! I have one too!" Kurenai said.

"Uh…just girly stuff!" Kiba said.

BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEEEP!

"Was that your tamagotchi AGAIN Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"No." Hinata said.

Kiba looked at Shino.

"What? Can't I have something to do besides pull pranks?" Shino asked.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you…have a tamagotchi as well?" Kiba asked.

"Not my fault!" Shino said.

"Huh?"

"Shino …PLAY WITH IT! PLAY WITH IT!" Kurenai yelled.

"Y-y-y-y-yes sensei!" Shino said.

"Lets connect Shino!" Hinata said.

"Sorry, can't."

"Why?"

"Too many people on friend list!"

Team 13

"Here Lee! I got you a tamagotchi! Be care full with it! GOT THAT!" Tenten said.

"Yep!" Lee said as he pulled the tag on the side.

2 minutes later…

"IT'S A GUY! I'LL NAME HIM GAI!" Lee said.

"Good god!" Tenten said.

Team 10 and 7

"Hello Sasuke-kun! I see you have a tamagotchi! Want to connect?" Ino asked.

"Sorry, I'm connecting with Sakura right now…wait!" Sasuke said.

"Do you want to connect, Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"No…" Shikamaru said, "Your tamagotchi is dead."

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR! YOURS IS DEAD!" Ino yelled as she snatched the tamagotchi and stomped on it.

"NO! COLA!" Shikamaru yelled.

Gaara and siblings

"Gaara! Look what I got you for being a nice boy last week!" Temari said, "It's a tamagotchi!"

"YAY!" Gaara said as Temari handed him the pet, "Merci Mademoiselle."

"Isn't he just cute when he talks in French?" Temari asked Kankuro.

"I don't know girl talk…"

Shikamaru

"Good bye Cola! You died a fateful death from Murder Ino…sniff, sniff Good Bye old Friend Cola!" Shikamaru said.


	12. January 12: The sound of music

January 12th

The sound of music

"Sakura-Chan!" Said a voice, "GOODAFTERNOON!"

"Leave me alone Naruto!" Sakura said.

"But…I'm not Naruto!" Said a voice more like Sasuke.

Sakura turned around in a surprised way.

"Sasuke-kun? You sounded just like Naruto when you said, 'good afternoon!'" Sakura complained.

"I-I did?"

"You shouldn't talk that way! You'll ruin your face!"

"Uh…Sakura…."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"You want to go to the Club at night?"

Sakura froze at this, _Club? Sasuke doesn't seem like someone who has a club!_

"Why are you asking ME!?" Sakura yelled.

"Oh…Okay…I'll go ask Ino…" Sasuke said.

"WAIT SASUKE! I WANT TO GO!" Sakura said.

"GREAT! I'LL MEET YOU AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE KONHA MAIN FOREST AT 5:00!" Sasuke said.

"Uh…Sasuke…It'll be 5:00 in 2 minutes…" Sakura said.

"OH! Wanna go now?"

"SURE!"

Sasuke brought Sakura to that hid out I described in chapter 7.

"Sasuke…It's just a shack! What about CLUB!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said as he pressed the secret button on the floor.

"COOL!" Said a voice.

Sakura and Sasuke turned around to see Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

"Who invited you?" Sasuke asked Gaara.

"Shikamaru invited Temari and Temari has to bay-sit me and Kankuro…so…yeah…we going now?" Gaara answered.

Sasuke signed and lead them down the stairs to the locks and putted the combinations in.

"Wow, a lot of locks," Kankuro said.

Sasuke opened the door and everyone behind him did the same thing as Kiba.

"WOW! COOL!" Kankuro said.

"Hey! Temari! How's it shaking?" Shikamaru said as he came up to Temari.

"Wow Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"I know! Hey! Where's Shino?" Sasuke asked as he scanned the room, "We need all staff members!"

"Oh, I made Shino get me Cola!" Shikamaru said.

"I'm right here, anyways…" Shino said, handing over 4 bottles of Cherry Cola to Shikamaru.

"YAY! COLA!" Shikamaru said, "Here, you can have some Cola, Temari!"

"YOU!" Kankuro yelled, pointing at Shino.

"Me?" Shino asked looking at Kankuro's finger, "It's rude to point you know."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kankuro said.

"KANKURO! BAD BOY! NO FIGHTING PEOPLE AT PARTY!" Temari yelled.

"YEAH! LISTEN TO THE GIRL!" Shikamaru said.

"Music?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure…YOU SERVENT! TURN ON MUSIC!" Shikamaru said to Ino.

Ino turned the music on. A dance floor appeared.

"Would you like to dance, Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'd love to!" Temari said as they walked over to the dance floor.

"Sakura? Would YOU like to dance?" Sasuke asked, unwillingly.

"SURE!" Sakura said as he led her to the dance floor.

_GAH! FORE HEAD GIRL IS DANCING WITH SASUKE-KUN! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! AND SHIKAMARU IS DANCING WITH TEMARI! WHY! _Ino thought, _HEY! Where's that Shino guy? _She saw him talking with Kankuro.

"YOU! I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY!" Kankuro said.

"Do I know you?" Shino asked.

"There's no way you'll get away like that!"

"Uh-huh…what was your name again?"

"KANKURO!"

"Hmmm…rings a bell…I just can't remember…"

"GAH!"

"Kankuro…give it up…" Gaara said.

"NO! I SHALL NOT GIVE UP!" Kankuro said.

"SHINO! VIDEO TAPE THIS!" Shikamaru called.

"Okay!" Shino said as he took out his video camera and taped Temari dancing with Shikamaru and Sakura dancing with Sasuke.

"SHINO! You truly don't know me!" Kankuro asked again.

"HEY! How'd you know my name?" Shino asked.

"I guess you don't…" Kankuro turned around to talk with Gaara.

"WEAK PUPPET BOY!" Shino mocked Kankuro.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Kankuro growled at Shino, "YOU DO REMEMBER! YOUR DEAD!"

Kankuro was about to tackle Shino but Temari gasped his ear.

"OW!" Kankuro screamed.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?" Temari asked/yelled.

"Hey, Shino! Are you getting this on tape?" Shikamaru asked.

"I SURE AM!" Shino said holding up the camera, "AND I'M PUTTING THIS ON THE INTERNET!"

"NO!" Kankuro screamed.

"Good idea! But not as smart as Shikamaru!" Temari said.

Ino nearly fell down, _SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU! MUST GET REVENGE! _

6:00…

"COOL! PIZZA, HAMBURGER, A LOT OF JUNK FOOD FOR DINNER!" Kankuro said.

"YOU FORGOT COLA!" Shikamaru said.

"And no trying to kill Shino during dinner!" Temari reminded him.

Shino made a face at Kankuro.

BEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP!

"What was that?" Temari and Sakura asked.

"That was my Tamagotchi!" Gaara said showing them his digital pet.

"Keep it on pause so we can eat in peace!" Sasuke said.

7:00…

"LETS PLAY! TRUTH…OR…**_DARE_**! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke said, trying to make it scary.

He took out a bottle and spun it. It landed on Temari.

"TEMARI! Truth…OR….**_ DARE_**!?" Sasuke asked.

"I'M NOT SCARED AT ALL! DARE!" She said.

"She'll be sorry she said that." Shino said.

"Yep…" said Shikamaru.

"I dare you to take off your cloths!" Sasuke said.

"Knew it…" Mumbled Shino.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!?" Temari asked.

"You command your own life."

"TAKE OFF CLOTHS!" Sasuke said.

"NO WAY!" Temari yelled.

"Fine! Then, I'll have to spin the bottle for the boys and who ever it lands on, you must kiss him, mouth to mouth!" Sasuke said.

"Fine…" Temari said as she watched Sasuke spin the bottle. It landed on…

"OH NO! PLEASE NO!" Temari screamed.

"Wow, this'll be cool!" Kankuro said.

"PERFECT WEB SITE PICTURE!" Shino said.

"WHY COULDN'T IT BE ME!?" Shikamaru yelled.

"I feel so sorry Temari!" Sakura said.

"I do too!" Ino said.

"KISS! KISS!" Sasuke said.

"EW! NO! SHE CAN'T KISS ME!" The bottle had landed on Gaara. And he just screamed that.

"Kiss, or take off cloths!" Sasuke said.

"Um…sorry Gaara!" Temari kissed Gaara. And at that moment, Shino took the picture.

"SHINO! DELETE THE FREAKING PICTURE! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Gaara yelled.

"Uh…I think my mom is calling! BYE!" Shino said as he launched off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Gaara and Temari yelled, charging after him.

"Kankuro, I dare you to chase after Shino too." Sasuke said.

"YAY!" Kankuro jumped up and followed his brother and Sister.

"I'LL KILL YOU SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled chasing Shikamaru out.

"We'll…Sakura…Were alone now…what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Truth or Dare, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke ran away.

"FINE!" Sakura left as we'll.


	13. January 13: digital pranksters

January 13th

The Digital pranksters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I must…get revenge!" Neji said.

"No fighting in my house!" Tenten said as she looked through the Internet.

She invited her team, team 10, team 7, and team 8 to sleep over and Neji REALLY wanted to get revenge on Shino. Everyone was already in there night-nights. And for some reason Shino had his right hand in a cast.

"Hey, Shino! What was that website you found, called again?" Tenten (The website is fake. I couldn't think)" Shino answered.

Tenten went to that website and started laughing like crazy. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see. They all bursted out laughing.

"YOU! SHINO! THIS ISN'T A WEBSITE YOU FOUND! THAT IS YOUR WEBSITE!" Neji screamed.

"No it isn't! Sasuke found it!" Shino said.

"YEAH! ME AND SHINO WERE SEARCHING BUNNIES AND THEY GAVE US THIS!" Sasuke laughed, _Shino, me, and Kiba made this website BEFORE I found it! _

It was a website that had pictures of Neji in his bunny pajamas.

"Then, we searched ducks and they gave us THIS!" Shino said as he showed them a picture of Neji in a bathtub, playing with a rubber ducky. Neji blushed.

"WHO THE HECK MADE THIS WEBSITE!" He yelled.

"It says there!" Shino said pointing at the top of the screen. It said, 'Digital is made by the ninja group, The Digital pranksters.'

"I HAVE TO DO RESEARCH ON THEM!" Neji said.

"HEY! THERE'S SASUKE WATCHING MR. FUZZY!" Ino yelled. Sasuke turned white, "AND A VIDEO OF NEJI SINGING ALONG TO THE BARNEY THEME SONG!"

"HEY! A VIDEO OF SHIKAMARU GETTING FORUSED TO NAP!" Sakura yelled, "HEY! A PICTURE OF SASUKE KISSING SHIKAMARU MOUTH TO MOUTH!"

"SHIKAMARU!" The girls yelled.

"If you think girls are scary say 'I' and run out of this room before your destroyed!" Tenten warned.

"I!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the door.

"I!" Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke said as the three raced for the door.

"Anyone else?" Sakura asked.

"I!" Yelled the other boys besides Shikamaru, because he was going to get attacked.

2 hours later…

"You guys can come in now!" Ino called.

The boys peeked in, to see if it was safe.

"DON'T WORRY!" Sakura said.

"I must figure out who the Digital Pranksters are!" Neji said.

"Isn't it a little obvious?" Tenten asked, glaring at Shino, Sasuke and Kiba.

"How can it be obvious?" Neji asked.

"Look at the profile about the pranksters! It doesn't say the names but the profile makes it obvious! " Tenten said, "There 12-years-old, they like the show Megas XLR, They like the game unreal tournament, they like digital stuff, there ninjas, one is stupid two are smart, they know where you live, they all wear black, and I already know who they are!"

"Who?"

"Figure out yourself! There in my house!" Tenten said.

"SLEEP TIME KIDS!" Tenten's mom called.

They all went to there sleeping bags (besides Tenten, she's sleeping on her bed) and Tenten turned off the lights. Shino took off his sunglasses and putted them on the floor.

11:23…

Everyone was asleep besides Neji. He wants revenge! Neji snuck out of his sleeping bag and crept over to Shino. He reached for Shino's sunglasses. His hand was one inch away from it but…a hand reached out and grasped onto Neji's hand.

"Don't even think about it!" Said a voice.

"God! You look like your asleep, Shino!" Neji whispered, "I'm leaving! I'm going! Just let go of my hand!"

Shino took his grip off Neji and putted it back in his sleeping bag.

_Creepy! His hand feels so CREEPY! _Neji was so lost in thought that he tripped over Sasuke and landed on Sakura, which made her wake up. His face was in between her top you-know-what.

"HEY! This is nice!" Neji said.

"YOPU PERVERT!" Sakura screamed. Tenten jumped up and turned on the lights. Shino hid his eyes with his hand and reached for his sunglasses. Everyone was awake to see Neji get smacked. Sakura smack Neji so hard he was knocked out for 3 days. The only thing on his mind when that happened was, _Curse Shino! _And yes, Shino videotaped this.

Then everyone went back to sleep.


	14. January 14: Lets DDDDDDDUEL!

January 14th

LETS D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL! (I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Megas XLR, or Duel masters)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day our four favorite teachers were together…

"MAN! I'm bored!" Kurenai said, "Lets play with something!"

"LETS PLAY YU-GI-OH!" Asuma said.

"NO! DUEL MASTERS!" Kakashi said.

"NO! ACTION FIGURES!" Gai said.

"I HAVE A BETTER IDEA!" Kurenai said.

"What?" The three men asked.

"We can play Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Masters, and action figures together!" Kurenai said.

"LETS D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!" Kakashi said.

"Eh?" Gai asked.

"LETS D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!" Kakashi repeated.

"Okay, lets not D-D-D-D-D-DUEL." Kurenai said, "How about we mock each other about our students!"

"OAKY!" Kakashi said, "I heard that MY Haruno Sakura has beaten YOUR, GAI, Huga Neji!"

"Yeah! I heard that too!" Kurenai said.

"It's true all right!" Sakura said.

"YEAH! SHE WAS LIKE, 'YOU PERVERT!' THEN HE WAS ALL, 'UH-OH!' AND THEN SHE WENT-," Kiba said with a pause.

"KA-POW!" Kiba and Shino said together showing a fist.

"I also heard that Shino humiliated Neji 3 times (chapter 2, 7, 10, and 13)." Kakashi said.

"FOUR!" Kiba and Shino said showing four fingers.

"You two should have been born twins…" Kurenai said.

Gai realized that Shino's hand was in a cast.

"Hey! Shino, how'd you get your hand in a cast?" Gai asked.

"Huh? YOU," Shino started.

"Want to," Kiba said.

"Know?" They asked at the same time.

"Good God. Why are you like twins?" Kurenai asked, stunned that they did that without a pause.

Kiba and Shino looked at each other, then back at Kurenai.

"I don't know," they both said with a shrug.

"THERE YOU GO Again!" Kurenai said.

"Sorry," Shino said.

"We," Kiba said.

"Can't."

"Help."

"It." They said the last word together.

Everyone started at them.

"What?" They (Kiba and Shino) asked.

"That's freaky…Anyway, how'd you get your hand in a cast Shino?" Gai asked.

"Oh, I got pulverized by Te-!" Shino was interrupted.

"HA! TENTEN PULVERIZED SHINO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gai yelled.

"You got pulverized by Tenten?" Kurenai asked.

"Tenten? NO! Think more scarier!" Shino said.

"IT HAS TO BE TENTEN! YOU SAID! TE-!" Gai was interrupted.

"-Mari and Gaara!" Shino finished.(Chapter 12)

"What!?" Gai said.

"Temari and Gaara pulverized my arm!" Shino said.

"Ouch. Why?" Kurenai asked.

"Sasuke dared Temari to kiss Gaara and when they kissed I took a picture of it. They got mad and attacked me," Shino explained.

"YOU POOR THING!" Kurenai yelled.

"Poor," Shino started.

"Thing?" Kiba finished.

"Stop doing that or I'll pulverize both of your bodies!" Kurenai warned.

"Uh…Okay…who wants to play Yu-Gi-Oh?" Shino asked.

"LETS D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!" Kakashi yelled.

And for the rest of the day they played Yu-Gi-Oh.

Score:

Shino and Kiba 14 wins, 0 lose, 1 tie

Kurenai 12 wins, two loses

Kakashi 11 wins, three loses

Asuma 10 wins, four loses

Naruto 9 wins, five loses

Sasuke 8 wins, six loses

Sakura 7 wins seven loses

Ino 6 wins eight loses

Chouji 5 wins nine loses

Tenten 4 wins ten loses

Hinata 3 wins 11 loses

Neji 2 wins 12 loses

Lee 1 wins 13 loses

Gai 0 wins 15 loses

"WOW! Shino and Kiba are good!" Sakura said.

"AND THEY'RE MY STUDENTS!" Kurenai yelled happily, "GAI! YOU SUCK! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU! I'm going to date Kakashi and hang out with the 'Digital prank twins'!"

"YAY!" Kiba and Shino cheered.

"OW! MY HAND!" Shino howled, "Don't touch!"

Everyone leaves Gai and his team.

"WE WILL GET REVENGE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Join in!" Gai and Neji laughed.

Lee and Tenten shrugged then joined in the laugh.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Wait a minute! What are you doing here Neji!?" Lee asked, Neji went back to being knocked out.

END

Don't forget to read tomorrow's chapter!


	15. January 15: The Lottery: Part 1

January 15, 2005

The Lottery- part one

Credit goes to my sister, thebluekirby64 for typing up this part of the story. I just needed to make more chapters in advanced…so this is like…. A diversion…or whatever…

"I am SO gonna kill Kakashi after this!!!" Naruto yelled.

"If we ever get back on earth," Sakura said.

"Shut up guys! I'm trying to find the 'Land on earth' button!!" Sasuke said.

"It's right here!" Kiba said, pushing a button.

"Kiba…NOOOO!!!!" everyone yelled.

"Self destruct in 5….4…" the computer started.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" they all screamed.

"3…2…1……

BOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!"

The beginning of the day---------------------------------------------------

Ring!! Ring!!!

"Coming!!" Kakashi yelled. He ran down the stairs of his house and opened the door. It was a strange man in a colorful suit.

"Hello!" the man said, with that host accent, "Remember when you entered in that lottery?"

"Uhhh….no, not really," Kakashi answered.

"Well…anyways…YOU have JUST won the lottery and the jack pot of one hundred

BILLION dollars!!" the man said, as he gave Kakashi a whole truck full of cash.

"Wow!!! Pinch me!! I must be dreaming!!!" said Kakashi.

"Well, too bad, this is real life," the guy with the colorful suit said, "So! Here's your money, now go do something with it!!!"

"Ok!!!" Kakashi said, "I know just what to buy with it!!"

Where Team 7 is (Naruto, Sakura & Sasuke 

"Oy, oy!! Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He's always late Naruto!" Sakura explained.

"He's right here, Damnit!" Sasuke said as he glanced at Kakashi coming their way.

"Hi guys!! Sorry I'm late!! But I just won a hundred billion dollars!!" Kakashi said.

"Yeah right!" said Naruto. He turned away.

"Yes! I am right!" Kakashi said as he handed each of his pupils 1 million dollars in cash.

"Oh, never mind, I think it's true!" Naruto said, drooling over his money.

Sakura looked really cheerful and made a list of things she wanted to buy, and Sasuke didn't care about the money. But if you really looked, he had hearts in his eyes as he stared at the money.

"Now, since I just won a lot of money, we're going to go to a fancy restaurant…and then BUY IT!!!" Kakashi said.

"Yes!!! This is like Fairly Odd Parents…only….we don't have god parents to grant our every wish…" Sakura said.

"We can just buy them!!" Kakashi said.

"Ok!!!" Sakura said with her cheerful voice.

At the restaurant -----------------------

"So it's all mine now?" Kakashi asked on his new fancy cell phone…that he bought.

"What did you just buy?" Naruto asked Kakashi as he slurped up his ramen.

"A cool space company that has cool rocket ships that goes into outer space!!" Kakashi said.

"Cool!!!!! Do we get to go?!" asked Sakura.

"No, sorry, I've already assigned 12 real astronauts to go…. that I bought!!!" said Kakashi.

"And none of them are us?" Sasuke said, looking kinda depressed.

"Nope, sorry!!" said Kakashi, "Now let's go to the manga store across the street…And then buy it!!!" Kakashi skipped over to the Manga store and looked at most of the manga.

"This is not fair!! I wanna go to outer space!!" said Naruto.

"Outer space?" said a voice, "How troublesome…" As you can tell by that word "Troublesome" you'd guess its Shikamaru. You read our minds because you're correct!!! And his whole gang was there too, besides Asuma.

"But if we go to outer space, I can be with Sasuke!!" said Ino.

"And they have good food!!" said Chouji.

"Hey!!! Hey!!! I wanna go to outer space!!!" said Neji, who came out of nowhere with Tenten and Lee.

"Neji, you've been acting very childish lately," said Tenten.

"It's a phase, leave me alone!" Neji answered.

"We're going to outer space, that's soo awesome!!!" Lee said.

"No, we're not going to outer space," said Sakura. Everyone groaned.

"Or will we?" said Kiba, coming out of nowhere with Hinata and Shino. He stuck out his pinky finger and placed it next to his mouth like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers.

At Kiba's house

"Ok, I've just sent emails to all the astronauts," said Shino as he clicked a button on Kiba's computer keyboard.

"Way to go!!" said Kiba looking over Shino's shoulder, "The way that you designed it will defiantly make them think it's really from the space company!!"

Wondering what message Shino sent to all those astronauts?

Dear Astronaut,

We have to cancel the flight to Uranus (hey, that's a planet!!) because the navigator of the ship, Adam, is sick and no one will be able to fly the ship. So don't bother to come to the space building cuz you're not going to outer space.

Regards,

Kakashi

Where Adam is:

"Huh? I'm sick?" Adam asked himself as he looked at the computer screen, "Oh well!! This give me more time to go shopping for tulips for my garden! Yay!!!"

Back to where the ninja's are.

"Awesome job, Shino!" said Naruto, "now that the real astronauts won't be going, we'll be going!!"

"Yup, and I even stole the astronaut suits so that we can hide our identity!" said Hinata.

"This is gonna be great!!" said Naruto.

"Quick, everyone put on your suits! The ship is going to launch at 3:00 today!!" said Sakura as she handed everyone space suits. Since there were originally 12 astronauts, everyone was able to go!! So everyone put on their space suits. But unfortunately, Lee had to ware a women's suit because there were no men's suits left.

"Ok, we'll head for the space station at 2:00!" said Sakura.

"It's Already 1:50, wanna go now?" asked Naruto.

"Ok!" Sakura said.

Everyone headed for the space station.

"Wow…you guys are much more shorter then I thought you'd be," said Kakashi as he looked down at his astronauts.

"Anyways, you guys are assigned to go to Uranus, who knew, it's a planet!! So get out of here and go to Uranus!!"

So…yeah….that's exactly what everyone did. They all got on the space ship (that Kakashi bought) and sat in random chairs (also bought by Kakashi). Naruto took a seat in the captain's chair.

"Hey, Naruto! Why do YOU get to be the captain?" asked Kiba, "I'm the one that got us all hacked in!"

"Well, actually, that was me," said Shino, "I should be captain!"

"No!! I wanna be captain!!" Sasuke jumped in, "I'm the prettiest!!!"

"Yeah, but I'm the strongest!!!" Naruto mentioned.

"But I got us hacked in!!" said Kiba.

"Once again, correction, it was me!!!" said Shino.

"I will be captain!!" Sakura proudly said. Everyone gasped.

"Yes!! A female captain!" said Sakura.

"Great, you can fight over captain with the other girls right over there," Kiba pointed out.

"I wanna be captain!!" Ino said.

"I'm the oldest!!" Tenten said.

"I want to be captain!!!" said Neji, "I've got a by….by….bya….byakakaag…"

"Byakugan?" Hinata said.

"Yes!! The byakugan!!" said Neji.

"Well, I do too!!" Hinata mentioned.

"You do? Since when were you part of the Hyuuga family?" asked Neji.

And while everyone fought, Shikamaru took a seat in the captains seat and began lift off.

"Five four three two one LETS GO!!!" Shikamaru said, quite quickly. And the ship went off.

Once everyone realized that the ship was moving, they just took random seats. Then, Kakashi appeared on a big screen.

"Ok, the ship is driven manually, so don't worry about driving," Kakashi said.

"uhh…ok," Shikamaru said, and pressed the off button to a switch that made Kakashi disappear from the screen. Then Shikamaru fell back on his seat.

Tenten glanced out of the window. They were already in outer space and the stars were everywhere.

"Ok guys, now that we're in outer space, we have to learn how to control ourselves," Shikamaru started, "Because I am a chuunin and I over rule you Gennin, and cola, so I get to make the rules. Here they are:

No screaming

No panicking

Don't attempt to pull any stunts that could kill us all

No PG-13 crap, which includes sex and other crap

No fighting over captain

No hogging food

No questioning me

No one drinks cola but me

You must call me "Coca cola"

If you break any of these rules, I'll throw you out of the window and make you suffocate."

"Ummm…..how can you throw us out of the window?" asked Naruto.

"Are you questioning me?" Shikamaru "Coca Cola" asked.

"No Shikamar—I mean Cola! I mean Coca Cola!!" panicked Naruto.

"That's what I thought!" Shikamaru said.

"Hey, Coca Cola, can we panic now?" Sasuke asked, "Because a bunch of meteors are headed our way!!!!"

Everybody panicked before Shikamaru answered the question.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!" cried Sakura.

"Don't worry, the meteors are just gonna miss us like they do in the movies!" Shikamaru said calmly.

"Which movie?!" Naruto asked Shikamaru. And then the ship was hit by a meteor.

"In Shrek 2, haven't you seen it?" Shikamaru asked.

"They didn't go to outer space!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh…then I must have been dreaming" Shikamaru said. Then another meteor hit the ship.

"We're gonna DIE!!!!" The girls cried.

"So you'd rather be thrown out the window and suffocate the get hit by meteorites?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am SO gonna kill Kakashi after this!!!" Naruto yelled.

"If we ever get back on earth," Sakura said.

"Shut up guys! I'm trying to find the 'Land on earth' button!!" Sasuke said.

"It's right here!" Kiba said, pushing a button.

"Kiba…NOOOO!!!!" everyone yelled.

"Self destruct in 5….4…" the computer started.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" they all screamed.

"3…2…1……

BOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!"

…………….

Everyone was on the ground with their hands on their heads curled up like little sissy babies.

"Hey…we're still alive!!!" Sakura said as she rose up along with everyone else.

Then everyone turned and saw a machine.

"Darn that sound effects machine!!!" Shikamaru said. Then got back to his captains seat that he fell off of.

"It's almost night, we should be going to sleep," Neji said.

"How do you know Mr. Smartypants?" Ino asked him.

"Because it says right there on the clock, 'It is 10:00 on earth, go to sleep'," Neji answered. Ino looked at the clock blankly.

"Ohhhhh….," was all she could say. She jumped into the air and stayed up there for a while.

"Hey!!! I'm floating!!" Ino said as she flew around.

"No duh, we're in outer space!" Naruto said.

"Ohhhhh…..," was all Ino could say. So, she flew over to Shikamaru who was sitting in his captains seat and tried to pull him out.

"C'mon Shikamaru, fly around with me!!" She said, tugging on to his arm.

"No, it's troublesome!" said Shikamaru, "And I told you to call me Coca Cola!!!"

Shikamaru pulled his hand towards himself, but Ino was still holding on to it, so it caused him to pull Ino towards himself. And Ino landed right on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru couldn't tell what was going on, until he felt something pushing on his lips. And then he realized it was Ino's lips. Basically, they were kissing. And they stayed in that position for a while because it took them a while to realize they were kissing. Then they quickly pushed each other away.

"Bleh!! Shikamaru!!! Sasuke was supposed to be my first kiss!!!" cried Ino as she cleaned out her lips.

"It's not my falut, you're the one who was holing on to my arm!!!" Shikamaru explained.

"Well…you were the one who pulled me to you!!" Ino said back.

"Well…you were holing on to my arm!!!" Shikamaru said.

"Ok, ok," Naruto butted in, "Why don't you both admit that you wanted to kiss each other and then make out!!"

Shikamaru and Ino looked at Naruto with a mean face.

"Or…not…," Naruto said, backing away.

Everyone thought now was the best time to sleep, So, everyone went into a big room that was labeled "Bedrooms", so everyone assumed it was the bed room and went in.

"Wow…it looks all…. furuteistic!" Tenten said as she entered the bedrooms. They were all pods set up vertically (up and down ppls). Tenten pushed a button that said "Open" and the pod opened up. And then Tenten went into it.

"Well, this is fairly obvious," Tenten said, staring at the millions of buttons.

"Uhhh….I think this one closes the pod," she said, pushing a red button.

"Nighty niiiigggght and good night!!! Go to SLEEEEP witttle astrunaut!!!" sang a painful computer voice.

"ARGH!!! Make it STOOPPP!!!!" Tenten said as she pressed the red button she pushed earlier. That just made the sound louder.

"GOOO TOOOO SLLLEEEEEPPP!!!!!! GO TO SLLEEEEPP!!!" the computer sang.

"Here, here, let me help!!" Neji said as he went into the pod. The pod was really small, but it was able to fit in Neji in if Tenten scotched over a little.

"I think this one stops the music," said Neji, as he pressed a green button. And the music stopped.

"Thank god!!!" Tenten said. But unfortunately, the pod closed up with Neji stuck in it with Tenten.

"Please have a good sleep," a computer voice said, "The pod will not open until approximately 8:00 in the morning tomorrow. Sleep tight!!"

"Awww crap," Neji said, getting quite squished with Tenten in it.

Then a big mask went on Tenten's face and started making really creepy vacuum noises.

"AHHHH!!!!" Tenten screamed as she tried to pull the mask off.

"TENTEN!!!" Neji yelled as he tried to yank the mask off of Tenten.

You see, the pods were see through, so everyone watched blanky at Tenten and Neji's struggle to sleep.

"Ok, I think I'll just sleep right here where it's safe," said Kiba as he bent down to the floor.

"Yeah…me too," said Naruto as he also laid on the floor.

YONK!!! Neji was able to pull the mask off of Tenten and threw it some place.

"Tenten!! Are you ok!?" Neji asked Tenten with a worried tone. She didn't answer his question because she became half-deaf from that loud vacuum noise the mask made.

So the only thing she saw was Neji's mouth moving with a worried look on his face as she fell right on his chest.

"AWWWWW!!!" everyone cooed as they watched Tenten sleeping on Neji.

"This is going on the internet!!" Shino said as he held up his video camera.

Thebluekirby64's notes: Heh….I thought the story could use a little romance!!! Well, the story will continue tomarrow…and I'll put in MORE FUNNIES!!! AND ROMANCE!!! YAY for funny and romance!!!!!!! Ja ne :D.


	16. January 16: The Lottery: Part 2

January 16, 2005

The lottery: part 2

Merph. The beginning is too romantic

Tenten slowly rose her eyes. She could feel her face on something nice and soft, a feeling the had always dreamt of. She still thought she was asleep, so she snuggled up a little. She didn't wonder what she was resting her head on, but she knew it was really nice, so she rubbed her head agents it.

"Tenten!! What the crap?!!?" a deep voice asked.

Tenten quickly opened her eyes and pulled her head away from what she was laying on, which was Neji's shoulder.

"Huh? Wha?" Tenten asked confused. She relized she was in a pod with Neji in it. Then remembered what happened the other day, with the mask and everything.

"Were you in this pod with me the whole night?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, and I couldn't sleep because you wouldn't stop snuggling on my shoulder!!" Neji complained. Tenten blushed a little.

"I did that all night?" Tenten asked.

"You also kept drooling on my jacket, and you kept trying to kiss me!!" Neji wined. Tenten's face immediately turned red.

"Pod will open in 2 hours," the computer said.

"Yeah, and that computer kept me awake too," Neji added, rubbing his eye a little.

Tenten was now becoming strangely afraid of Neji after what he just told her, and she just wanted to run away. Problem was, she couldn't until 2 hours were up.

"Well, I can't go back to sleep, I'm wide awake," Tenten said, raising her hands up.

"Ack!! You almost pulled out some of my hair!" Neji said, "Be careful, the area we're in is really small, and I don't like tight places, it just seems like it'll close up on us any second now…"

"Don't be ridiculous Neji," said Tenten, trying to comfort him, "It's just two more hours…"

"I've waited 8 hours and I'm going INSANE!!!!" Neji yelled as his face turned red.

"Ok…then maybe we can find something to do…," Tenten suggested.

"Like what?" Neji asked, "The only thing we can do is talk!"

"Ok then, let's talk!" said Tenten.

"ABOUT WHAT?!?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to think of something to do cuz you seem really bored."

Tenten's eyes started to get a little watery; Neji felt a little bad about yelling at her.

"Uhh…. maybe we can see what these buttons do," Neji suggested.

-Flashback-

"GOOO TOO SLEEEEPPP!!!! GO TO SLEEEP!!! GO TO SLEEEP WITTLE ASTRUNAUT!!!"

-End flash back-

"Seems too dangerous," Tenten said with a frightful look on her face.

"Well, this time we should push the buttons with the labels," Neji said, eyeing the button that said "Food" on it.

"Ok, fine, I'm getting pretty thirsty. I hope there are a few drinks," said Tenten as she watched Neji press the food button.

A small window in the pod opened and it had a tray with a glass of clear liquid in it.

"Here is your water," a computer voice said.

"Water…that's close enough," said Neji as he took the glass of water.

"Hey, can you hand me that water?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Sure, I can always push the food button again to give me some water," Neji said as he handed Tenten the glass of water. She started drinking out of it.

Neji looked at the Food button and then pressed it.

"We're sorry, but we're all out of food," the computer voice said.

"WHAT?!" Neji screamed, "but we're only used the food button once!!"

"Don't yell like that, this pod is really small," said Tenten as she tried to scoot over a bit.

"Oh, sorry," Neji said, now eying the water Tenten was drinking. For some reason, Tenten could see Neji drooling a little as he looked at the glass of water.

"What? Want some?" Tenten asked.

"But you drank out of it already!" Neji said, "It has germs!"

"Well, everything has germs, and in a situation like this, you should drink some water."

"I don't know… I can just wait two hours…after not eating or drinking anything in the last 24 hours."

"Are you trying to bribe me into giving you my water because that only works if the person didn't offer you the item in the first place."

"I can just wait…"

"Are you sure? Because You look really thirsty…"

"No…I can…ok fine!!! I'll drink the water!!"

Tenten handed Neji the glass of water. He slowly took the glass of water (still afraid of the germs) gulped out of it a little and then handed it back to Tenten. Then Tenten took a sip out of the water.

"Do you like me or something?" Neji asked, "Because you wouldn't have offered me a drink of water that you've already drank of just so I can drink out of the same water that you drank out of and then drink the water again because I drank out of it!!!"

Tenten only caught the first part of what Neji said, and then spilled the water on him.

"I was just worried about you damnit!" Tenten said, "Can't you show a little appreciation for someone who cares for you…I mean…. is worried about you?"

"Riiiggggghhhtttt, you were worried about me!" Neji said as he crossed his arms. But then he accidentally tugged Tenten a little.

"Stop it!!" Tenten said as she softly slapped his face. But her she didn't pull her hand away when she slapped him because his skin was nice…and soft…

Neji held the wrist of the hand Tenten used to slap him and sweetly kissed Tenten's cheek. Then moved to the lips.

Tenten could feel Neji's hand around her waist, trying to pull her closer. So, she decided to kiss him back. When Neji go the message that Tenten liked him, he started kissing her harder.

"Awww!! Sasuke, why can't we be like that?" Sakura asked Sasuke out side of the pod, watching Neji and Tenten kissing. Sasuke scooted over a little.

"Should we let them out, all we have to do is push the 'open' button out side of the pod," Naruto said.

"Nah, let's wait another 15 minutes," Ino said.

"And to think they don't even notice us!" Kiba said as he recorded the two in the pod.

Back in the pod----------

Neji slowly broke from his kiss with Tenten as he opened his eyes.

"Ok, what was that all about?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Uhh…..I tripped," Neji said as an excuse.

"Yeah…. You just wanted me to kiss you and in order for me to kiss you you'd have to kiss me and…stuff. And plus1 How could you trip, we're in a small pod here!!"

"Uhh…the water on the ground made me slip."

"Riiiigggghhhhhhttttt, that's why you moved your head to my lips and pulled me closer!!"

…

Neji ran out of things to say.

"Ok, you win, I didn't trip," said Neji.

"You just couldn't help it! I'm too pretty!!" Tenten bragged.

And then they heard the pod open up. They were free!!!

"Wow, 2 hours already passed by," Neji said.

"No, actually we let you out early because we felt bad for you," Naruto said right next to them.

"Well, why didn't you let us out earlier?!?!" Tenten asked.

" It was getting cute," Sakura said, "Now, lets go get some breakfast, I found the kitchen right across the hall!"

So everyone floated across the hall. Floating is fun.

Sakura flew over to a cabinet and opened it up. There were stuff in tooth paste tubes labeled "Food".

"Well, I guess we can give these a try," Sakura said as she handed everyone a toothpaste tube.

Sasuke opened up the lid to the tube and squeezed out some weird stuff.

"Holy crap!! It looks like dog shit!!" Naruto said as he squeezed the stuff out of the toothpaste tube.

"Uhhh…don't judge a food by it's aperance," Sakura said as she took a little lick of the food.

"Holy crap!! This tastes like dog shit!!!" Sakura screamed as she threw the tooth paste to the ground and started throwing up.

"Ok…I pass," Kiba said as he put his toothpaste tube back in the cabinet. So did everyone else. And when Sakura came back, Naruto asked a dumb question,

"Sakura-chan, how would you know what dog shit tasted like if you never tried it? Does that mean…"

Two minutes of bloody violence.

"Oh god, I'm starving!" Sakura wined as she rubbed her tummy.

"I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday!" Chouji said.

Sluuuuuuurrrrrpppp

Everyone turned to Shikamaru "Coca Cola" who was enjoying his cola.

"Oh, Hi everyone! Enjoy breakfast?" Shikamaru happily asked.

"Shikamaru, hand over the cola and we won't hurt you," Ino politely said.

"NEVAHH!!!!" Shikamaru hissed as he ran away.

"COME BACK WITH THAT COLA!!!" Sasuke yelled taking out a pitch fork. Everyone else took out lighted torches and pointy knives. VERY pointy knives.

"You'll never catch me!! I'm Coca COLA!!!" Shikamaru yelled as he was being chased by an angry mob.

Shikamaru took a left on the turn and then pushed a button that made a door open into a room. And Shikamaru went into that room then the door closed.

Bump! Bump!!!

"Open the damn door Shikamaru!!" Naruto yelled, banging on the door.

"You'll never catch me alive!!!" Shikamaru said.

"Then we'll kill you before we catch you, and then catch you so we don't have to catch you alive!" Kiba said, "It'd be much more pleasant!!"

"Nooooo!!! I'm too young to suffocate from no cola!!!" Shikamaru cried.

BANG!!! The door fell off.

Shikamaru scooted back agents the wall.

"We've got you now Shikamaru!" Sasuke said, pointing his pitch fork at Shikamaru.

"No!!! I have to say my last words to Pimpy!" Shikamaru said.

"Pimpy?" everyone asked.

"Yes, he's my limited edition vanilla cola can, leave me alone," Shikamaru explained, "I'm so sorry Pimpy, but I must use you as a sacrifice….DIE SASUKE!!!!"

Shikamaru threw "Pimpy" at Sasuke's face and made a run for it.

"GET HIM!!!!" Everyone not hit by Pimpy said, talking out more torches and pointy knives.

Shikamaru ran for his non-cola-free life, struggling to even walk half the way. He looked back to see if everyone was still chasing him and unfortunately, they still were.

Coca Cola kept running until he turned into a dead end with nothing there but a window, then turned around and saw a bunch of angry people just waiting to stab him.

"God damnit, what's a dead end doing in a space ship?" Shikamaru asked.

"We've got you now Shikamaru," Naruto said with an evil tone, "Say your last prayers!!"

"You've not REALLY gonna kill me are ya?" Shikamaru asked panting.

"Of course not!" Ino said.

"Yay!!!" Shikamaru cheered.

"I was kidding when I said that."

"… DAMNIT!!!!"

"Prepare to die Coca Cola!" Kiba said, holding up his torch. But suddenly, Shikamaru took out a shovel and pointed it at the angry mob.

"I've got a shovel, and I'm not afraid to hit the window and make you all suffocate!!!" he said.

"What? But you'll die too!" Lee said.

"Yes, I will, but It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make!!!" Shikamaru proudly stated.

"Man, this guy is serious about his cola," Hinata said, "GET HIM!!!!!"

Everyone ran towards Shikamaru, but Shikamaru rose the shovel and swung it towards the window and hit it.

…

The window didn't break.

"Damnit, the window's break proof," Shikamaru muttered.

…

"KILL HIM!!!" Naruto hissed.

Everyone started chanting "KILL HIM!! KILL HIM!!! KILL HIM!!!"

"WAIT!!!" Shikamaru shouted, "Can't we all just get along? I mean, we've practically known each other since…what? Ninja Academy! And here we are, about to kill the hell outta each other."

Everyone paused for a moment.

"Yeah, he's right," Shikamaru heard in the crowd.

"BUT HE DIDN'T GIVE US THE COLA!!!" Lee yelled, pointing at Shikamaru.

"YEAH!!" everyone else said in unison.

"I packed peanut butter jelly sandwiches in the fridge," Shikamaru said.

"Wha? Really?" Naruto asked.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Sakura asked, "Let's go each sandwiches!"

And everyone went off to eat sandwiches.

"Alone with cola at last!" Shikamaru said.

--------------------

thebluekirby: ACK!!! Wait!!! The story isn't over yet!! Heh…hope you like it so far, but I just wanted to add a little something in. A wittle warning. There is gonna kinda be a wittle yaoi in the following scenes and the rest of this chapter is gonna be VERY long because darkshadowclone is only giving me 2 chapters to make this whole space story so…yeah….

-------------------------

"Wow, this sandwich taste better then I expected!!" Sakura commented, chewing her peanut butter sandwich.

"I packed them up right before we went on the ship!" said Shikamaru, "I was thinking the food here would taste like crap!"

"Full at last!!" Naruto said, patting his tummy.

"And to think it's still lunch time!" Neji said, "I thought that whole chase took the whole day!"

"Actually, it took only 5 minutes which is very shorter then most of the chases we have," Sasuke said, with a big mark on his face the size of a cola can.

"So…what should we do for the rest of the day?" Lee asked. Everyone stood quiet.

"Maybe…uhhh….truth or dare?" Ino suggested.

"No way, that's for sissy girly girls who have nothing else better to do in their life," Sakura said.

"I'm a sissy girly girl who has nothing else better to do in my life!" Hinata said, "Let's play!!"

Ino and Hinata took a seat and took an empty cola bottle from Shikamaru and spun it.

"You're lucky I don't care that much about Jerold," Shikamaru said.

ANYWAYS, Ino spun the bottle and the opening area landed on her.

"YAY!! That means I get to ask the question!!" Ino cheered, "Truth or DARE?"

"Truth, duh!" Hinata said.

"Do you sleep with Shino at some nights?"

"Yeah, in sleep overs that you weren't invited to while you were babysitting him. And Kiba was there, too!"

Ino evilly looked at Shino as he backed away.

"SHINO!! Young man!! As your baby sitter, I demand you to come play truth or dare with us or I'll tell your parents that you didn't listen to me!!" Ino demanded.

"Well…that's a true fact," Shino said. He was practically forced to play, so he took a seat and Hinata spun the bottle. And who would have guessed! It landed right on Shino.

"Uhh…truth or dare!" Hinata said.

"Truth," Shino simply said. I mean, who'd do dare?

"Hmmmm….Is it true that you have video tapes of Neji singing in the shower?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah! Pleanty!!" Shino said, holding a bunch of video tapes.

"OH!! Lets go humiliate him!!" Hinata said.

"ARGH!!! DAMN YOU MAIN HOUSE MEMBER!!!" Neji yelled.

"I won't play them unless you come play truth or dare with us Neji-kuuun," Hinata said, waving the video tapes.

"Ok, fine, but I'll only do it if Tenten comes," Neji said. Tenten agreed and they both took a seat.

Shino spun the bottle and it landed on Ino.

"Hrph…truth or dare?" Shino asked Ino.

"Ok…truth!!" Ino said.

"Uhh…. Is it true that you watch Mr. Fuzzy videos just to be like Sasuke?" Shino asked.

"uhhh……. Yes," Ino innocently said as she started crying.

"This is getting interesting!" Sakura said, "I wanna play now!"

"And if Sakura is playing, I'll play!!" Naruto said.

"And I've got nothing better to do, I'll play too!" Lee said, joining the group.

Ino spun the bottle and it landed in Naruto.

"Truth or dare?" Ino asked Naruto.

"TRUTH!!" Naruto proudly said.

"Is it true that you act perverted behind everyone's back?" Ino asked.

"No duh, everyone watches me do it on the anime series!" Naruto said, "Now It's my turn to spin the bottle!!"

Naruto spun the bottle and it landed on Sakura.

"Ok, I choose truth!" Sakura said before Naruto asked "Truth or dare".

"Is it true that you want to go out on a date with me?" Naruto asked.

"No" Sakura simply said and spun the bottle.

When it landed, it landed in an empty space, but it pointed to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kuun!!!" Sakura squealed, "Truth or dare!"

"I'm not playing," Sasuke said, "You can't make me!!"

"C'mon, I'm asking you this!!" Sakura pleaded, "PLLEEEEAAASSEEE!!!"

"fine," Sasuke said, "Truth."

"Omigosh, everyone is doing truth, do dare Sasuke!!!" Naruto said.

"No way!!!" Sasuke twitched.

"PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE!!!!" Sakura asked. She made a little cute puppy face. It always works to the victim.

"ok, fine," Sasuke said, "Dare!"

"Hmmm….I dare you to sleep in one of those pods...WITH ME!! And do what Neji and Tenten did!!"

"WHAT?!? No way!!! You can't make me!!! What'll happen if I don't?"

"Shikamaru is gonna throw you off the ship and make you suffocate!!"

"Using pointy knives!!" Shikamaru added, "VERY pointy knives!!!"

Sasuke made that "You got to be kidding" look on his face and was forced to agree. Sakura cheered and threw confetti in the air which you aren't gonna ask where she got from. ANYWAYS, Sasuke spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto.

"Truth or dare?" Sasuke asked miserably.

"DARE!!" Naruto said, anxious to see what stunt he was gonna pull.

"Ok, I dare you to sleep in one of the pods…WITH A GUY!!!" Sasuke said, "And do the same thing that Tenten and Neji did in the pod!!"

"Why do you guys keep picking on us!?" Tenten asked Sasuke.

"Because it's interesting," Sasuke said, "But I'll cut you some slack, I'll let you choose who you want to go in the pod with!"

"Uhh…. COCA COLA!!!" Naruto said, pointing at Shikamaru.

"What!?" Shikamaru asked, spitting out the cola he was drinking, "But I'm not playing!!!"

"I didn't say that it had to be someone who was playing," Sasuke said. Shikamaru groaned and then agreed to do it.

Naruto spun the bottle and it landed on Sasuke.

"Truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"dare," Sasuke said.

"Ok, Dare you to do the 2 dares I'm about to dare you!" Naruto stared, "I dare you to NOT sleep in the pod with Sakura…"

"Phew…" Sasuke said in relief.

"BUT you have to make out with a guy!" Naruto said cheerfully, "But I'll cut you some slack and let you choose which guy!"

Sasuke let out a grin and then jumped up to Naruto.

Naruto couldn't tell what was going on, but he felt something pressing on his lips. So now you know who Sasuke chose to kiss!!! Naruto!!!

Sasuke pulled away and then spun the bottle. Naruto was paralyzed.

"NOOOOO!!!" Sakura cried, "My chance to kiss Sasuke in a small area…. BROKEN!!!!"

When the bottle stopped, it landed on…Naruto!!

"Truth or dare?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhh…dare?" Naruto asked.

"I dare you to kis--,"

Sasuke was interrupted by a big BAM that shook the ship. Everyone looked out the window to see what was going on.

Meteors were attacking them! Again!! This time, the sound effects machine broke so there won't be any fake sound effects.

Everyone ran into the control room, thinking there was something that they could do.

BOOMM!!!!

"ACK!!! One of the engines were hit!!" Neji said.

"How do you know, Mr. Smartypants?" Ino asked Neji.

"It says right here on this screen, 'Engines hit'", Neji said.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" Sakura cried.

"ERN!! ERN!!!" Went the siren.

"What are we gonna do!?!?!?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm looking for the land on earth button!!" Sasuke said.

"It's right here!!" Kiba said, pushing a red button.

"NOOOO!!! KIBA!!! DON'T!!!" everyone yelled.

"Self distruct in 5…4…" the computer started.

"ACKK!!! We're really gonna die!!!" Ino screamed.

BOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

Oh! That boom came from the ship that was on the nearest planet. Anyways, back to where the ninja's are….

"3…2…" the computer continued.

"NOOO!!!!" Hinata cried as she grabbed Kiba and started kissing him.

"on-,"

the computer was interrupted, but the ship didn't blow up.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

A man stepped in. He had wires in his hand and was in a space suit. Was it Kakashi? No, his hair was to flat. Was it Gai? Nope. Well…I'll just tell you.

"I am Adam!!" The man said. (remember? Adam from chapter 15?)

"Yay!! Adam!!!" Everyone cheered.

Thebluekirby (darkshadowclone's sister :): Well, my dad says I have to go to sleep, so I'll just tell you what happened quick. Adam is able to fix the engines and they all went back on earth and killed Kakashi just for the hell of it. Why was Adam on the ship? Unfortunately, he left his shovel on the ship and spent the past two days looking for it. So…yeah, end of chapter. Please come tomorrow for the next chapter!!!


	17. January 17: I love u BUNCHES!

January 17th

I love you

I don't own any games or Naruto characters and this is the dumbest chapter EVER!

Today was very boring for Shino so he went to his Aunts house AWAY from Ino. His cousin Shinta was there with Shino's aunt.

"Hello Shino!" said the hyper Shinta as she hugged our poor Shino.

"…" Was all he said, we'll he really didn't say any thing, but lets pretend he did.

"Do you want to do something fun?"

Nod.

"Okay! Lets play dress up!"

"WHAT!? NO WAY!"

"Okay…chess?"

"No"

"Tag?"

"No"

"Marco?"

"Polo."

"I'll take that as a no…watch my pie?"

"What do YOU take me for?"

"A little idiot who isn't a chunnin yet."

"Don't rub it in."

"Uh…hid and go seek?"

"To easy."

"Well…without bugs. Use the bugs and disqualified!"

"Okay!"

2 hours later…

"Yay! I won…200 times!" Shino cheered.

"I swear…you were cheating…" Shinta said.

"Can I use your atomic mega kunai blaster?"

"No."

"I love you."

"Oh no! I'm not going to fall for that like when we were little!"

Shino showed a puppy face.

"Awww…go ahead!" Shinta said.

"YAY!" Shino cheered.

"ACK! I fell for it! AGAIN!" Shinta screamed.

Shino took the kunai to no one knows where, then came back.

"Can I have a cookie?" Shino asked.

"No." Shinta answered.

"Please?"

"No."

"I love you."

"Oh, no! Not that again!"

"Please? I luv you. Puppy face"

"Uh…Um…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T STAND THIS!" Shinta ran away.

"Crud…" Shino said as he walked over to his aunt, "can I have a cookie?"

"No." His aunt replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"No"

"Pretty Please with a cherry on top?"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top with coffee flavored sprinkles?"

"No"

"I love you."

"Oh-no…"

"Pleassssssssssssse? I love you. (yes, he's THAT despite!)puppy face"

"Awwww…Do you want a cookie?"

"Yes."

Shino's aunt gave him a cookie. Shino went back to the village. He was still nibbling on the cookie.

"SHINO! WHERE WERE YOU!?" Ino screamed.

"I told you I was going to my Aunt's house." Shino replied.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Do you have proof?"

"_Flash back:_

"_Hey, Ino, can I go to my aunt's house?" Shino asked._

"_Yeah, you can go anywhere, just be here before nap time," Ino responded._

"_Ok."_

_End Flash back_"

"God…I can't believe you remembered…anyways…lets go to your house, it's almost nap time," Ino said with a giggle.

After 'nap time'…

"I'm board… Lets go to the park where everyone else is!" Ino said.

"Suuuuure…" Shino said.

Ino and Shino went to the park.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" Ino said.

Sasuke made no answer.

"Ha, Ha Ino-pig!" Sakura laughed.

Kiba went to Shino.

"HI SHINO!" Kiba yelled, straight into Shino's ear.

"Leave me alone," Shino said.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeease! Puppy face"

"No, I'm not falling for that!"

Shino took off his sunglasses and made a puppy face.

"Aaaawwww…do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes."

"Okay!" With that Kiba was gone.

"Score!" Shino said, "I'm a master at convincing people!"

"Right…I bet you can't convince me to say a positive to you!" Naruto yelled.

"Try me," Shino said.

"Try and convince me to say a positive for you to press this button!"

"Ok…Can press that big yellow button?"

" No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeease puppy face?"

"Awwww…do you want to press this big yellow button?"

"Yes."

"ACK! I FELL FOR IT!" Naruto screamed when Shino pressed the button, "…Hey, where's the 'BOOM'?"

And when Naruto said, 'BOOM' the yellow button went, "**_BOOM!" _**

"Wow…" Everyone said.

"How about a bet?" Naruto asked Shino, "Convince the fifth Hokage to make me Hokage for a day!"

"Sure…how much you want to bet?" Shino asked.

"My whole life's saving."

"Same."

And then Shino went to the Hokage's office.

"Hello Hokage!" Shino said.

"What?" Tsnunade asked.

"I was wondering if you could make Naruto Hokage for a day!"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"Okay, plan B!"

"Eh?"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeesa? Puppy face"

"No!"

"Okay then, Plan C!"

"Plan C?"

"Yeah, I have a whole lot of plans!"

"Go on."

Shino took off his sunglasses, "Pleeeeeaaasssseee?"

"Awwww…Hokage-sama, maybe we should do what he said." Shizume said.

"WHAT!? YOU FELL FOR IT!" The 5th said.

"Okay…plan D! I will make all gambling stands closed!" Shino said.

"Like that could happen!"

"But, I can CONVINCE them."

"Nice try!"

"Okay then…PLAN E!"

"Plan E?"

Shino took out a 'Juice Box' (do not own) and on it was a video showing a show called 'Ku Ku Ma Lu'.

"WHAT THE FUC-the little character falls off a cliff IS THAT! It won't work on me." The 5th said.

"Uh…PLAN F! Takes out giant teddy bear and turns into chibi"

"Awww…" Said the other people in the room.

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT!" The 5th yelled again.

2 hours later…

"Okay, Plan Y!" Shino said.

Shino made a cute innocent puppy face and yawned.

"Aaawwww!" Everyone there said besides the 5th.

"Must not look! Must resist cuteness!" The 5th said.

"Okay! I never thought I'd have to do this but you leave me no choose but to us PLAN Z! Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Shino said.

"If I got past plan A-Y, I can resist plan Z."

Shino preformed some hand seals.

"A jutsu?" The 5th asked.

"Prepare your self for plan Z!" Shino said.

2 minutes later…

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" Shino said as he walked out of the office.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR IT!" The 5th yelled, "NOW NARUTO HAS TO BE HOKAGE FOR ONE DAY! I even signed a contract! And it's charka proof AND it's rubber! NOTHING CAN BREAK IT…NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Shino went over to Naruto.

"Hi Shino! Giving up?" Naruto asked.

"I already convinced her! NOW PAY UP!" Shino said.

"Why should I? I'm going to be Hokage!"

"IT TOOK ME 2 HOURS 12 MINUTES AND 5.3 SECONDS TO CONVINCE HER!"

"To bad!"

"Gggggrrrrr…Ino!" Shino called.

"Ohhh! Shino is going to tell on me! I'm SSSOOOOO afraid!" Naruto mocked.

"Yes Shino?" Ino asked.

"Can I beat Naruto up?" Shino asked.

"Uh-Oh…" Naruto said.

"Go ahead, have fun!" Ino responded.

"Uh…Shino, I'll pay up! I was just kidding…SOMEONE HELP ME!" Naruto screamed.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit!" Shino said with an evil laugh at the end.

1 hour of bloody blocked violence later…

"Ow…I thought Shino said it wouldn't hurt!" Naruto moaned.

The 5th went up to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto. Thanks to your friend you'll be Hokage for one, ONE, day." She said.

"YAY!" Naruto cheered.

"I can't believe you made the Hokage do that," Sasuke told Shino.

"SHUT UP PESENT!" Naruto screamed.

"P-e-s-e-n-t?" Sasuke asked.

"YES! ALL OF YOU ARE PESENTS!" Naruto yelled.

"NARUTO!" Everyone yelled, "ATTACK!"

"GGGGGGAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled.

8:00…

"Okay, time to go home Shino! It's bed time!" Ino said.

"Okay…" Shino said sadly.

"Sakura, Ino, I'll walk you two home," Sasuke, said.

"Huh?" The two asked confused.

"Just so Naruto won't go crazy on you guys."

"Oh."

"CRAZY!?" Naruto asked.

"Neji, time for bed." Hinata said.

"What's tonight's bed time story?" Neji asked.

"The 3 little pigs and the big bad wolf who likes chocolate chip cookies." Hinata responded.

"Can the big bad wolf that likes chocolate chip cookies be named Fred?" Neji asked.

"Yeah."

"Can the pigs be vegetarians, but the 3rd one sneaks meat?" (I do not own joke)

"Yep."

Everyone went home besides Naruto. He was to excited to be Hokage.

At Shino's house…

"Can I watch the movie with you?" Shino asked.

"No, you're to young!" Ino said.

"Well…you are too." Shino reminded.

"Yeah I know."

Shino was about to use plan A, but Ino interrupted him.

"How did you think up of the convincing stuff?" Ino asked him.

"I'm not telling."

"Then no movie!"

"Fine! GOOD NIGHT!" Shino said as he ran up to his room.

You want to know why Shino is good at convincing people?

_Flash back, when Shino was 5_

"Okay Shino! No more video games!" Shino's mother said.

"But-!" Shino started.

"NO 'BUT'S!"

"Please? Can I please keep playing? Puppy face"

"Aaawwwww…go ahead."

"Yes!"

Shino's mom went to Shino's dad.

"Make him stop playing video games! I can't stand the cuteness!" Shino's mom said.

"Okay." Shino's dad said lazily as he walked up to Shino.

"No more video games Shino." His father said.

"Uh…please-."

"That's not going to work on me! GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"I **_AM _**in my room!"

"Well…STOP PLAYING VIDEO GAMES!"

"Uh…I'll fix your car!" Shino said.

"Okay."

Shino's dad went back to his wife.

"HONEY! Why didn't you stop him!" Shino's mom yelled.

"But! He said he'd fix the car!"

"Oh well. That'd keep him away."

The next day…

"Okay Shino, no more games!" Shino's dad said.

"But! I fixed the oven too!" Shino said.

"Oh…okay," Shino's dad left.

The next day…

"Okay Shino! You ran out of excuses!" Shino's dad said.

"But! I bought you a car…AND THE CAR COMPANY!" Shino said.

"That works for me!"

The next day…

"Okay Shino, your father can't talk to you any more so, no more video games!" Shino's mom said.

"Uh…I wuv you!" Shino said.

"Aaaawwww…NO! Must resist!" Shino's mom said, "NO MORE VIDEO GAMES!"

"But, but, I wuv you BUNCHES!" Shino said with a puppy face.

"Aaaawwww…go ahead." Shino's mom said.

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Shino laughed.

3 weeks later…

Shino's dad came home in a bad mood.

"Hi daddy!" Shino said.

"Shino! You're grounded for one month!"

"WHAT!?"

"TWO MOUTHS FOR QUSTIONING ME!"

"WHAT!?"

"THREE MOUTHS FOR DOING THAT AGAIN!"

"…"

"FOUR MOUTHS FOR NOT OBJECTING ME!"

"I'm going to run away for 1 month!"

"WHAT!?"

"TWO MONTHS FOR TALKING BACK!"

"WHAT!?"

"THREE MONTHS FOR DOING THAT AGAIN!"

"…"

"FOUR MONTHS FOR NOT OBJECTING!"

"Stop acting like me."

"Ok."

"YOU'RE STILL GROUNDED!"

_I need to think of a way to convince him _"Can I go train…alone?" Shino thought and asked.

"Eh? Sure."

Shino went to the forest and thought.

"I KNOW A IDEA!" Shino yelled. (And that turned out to be plan Z)

_End flash back_

If you are wondering what plan Z is…I might just write it! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and I'd like to thank my little brother for helping me think of this idea! He always says, 'I wuv you!' to me when I get mad at him. But the only way he could convince me is my crying.


	18. January 18: NARUTO, HOKAGE?

January 18th

NARUTO! HOKAGE?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and some other stuff

"I'm going to me Hokage!" Naruto yelled when he woke up.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled his neighbors.

"DO NOT OBJECT THE HOKAGE OF THE DAY!" Naruto yelled back.

Knock, knock.

Came a sound. Naruto got changed and went to the door.

"H-h-hello…Hokage-sama…" Said Izumo and Kotetsu.

Naruto showed a grin.

"Why are you two here?" Naruto asked.

"We are here to…uh…. do your commands…" Kotetsu said.

"Hehehe. Do you have money with you?" Naruto asked.

"Y-y-y-yes sir." Izumo said.

"Then you van pay for my Ramen!" Naruto said as he locked his door and lead them to the Ramen stand. Team 7, 8, 10, 13, and the sand sibs. Were there, and at the same table.

"Hi Na-!" Kiba said but was interrupted when Naruto punched him.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? I WAS JUST SAYING 'HI'!" Kiba yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, just because your being Hokage for a day, doesn't mean that you can boss us around!" Ino said.

"What she said!" Shino said, "You still owe me!"

Naruto was about to punch Shino too, but then Naruto noticed the bug coming out of Shino's sleeve.

"I'm not going to hurt you I guess." Naruto said as he went to get a seat.

"Should we?" Temari asked the girls.

"No, Gaara wouldn't like that anyways! He is being to bossy!" Sakura said.

"I agree. Gaara is going to become like Kankuro." Tenten said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Temari asked.

Then the girls looked at Kankuro. He was eying Shino who was talking to Kurenai.

"Oh…you mean trying to kill, and or annoy them with a 'I'm going to kill you' stare!" Temari said.

"But Kankuro is giving Shino the, 'don't ignore me' look and Shino is ignoring him!" Ino said.

Kankuro inched a little closer to Shino to hear what he and his teacher were talking about.

"I thought humans were Homo sapiens! And not related to the monkeys!" Shino said.

"Humans ARE related to monkeys!" Kurenai corrected.

"NO! THERE RELATED TO APES!"

"Do you have proof?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought!"

"How am I suppose to remember every single stupid note I take!?"

"You have your note book with you." Kurenai noted, pointing at Shino's notebook.

"Oh…I STILL THINK YOUR WRONG!"

Sasuke and Neji signed.

Back with Naruto…

"HOW CAN YOU EAT SO MUCH!?" Izumo and Kotetsu yelled.

"Shut up servants!" Naruto yelled.

"Oi, Naruto. You know they'll beat you up after this." Sasuke said as he passed by.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Naruto yelled.

"The bath room," Sasuke said, pointing at the bathroom that was about 10 feet away.

Sasuke went into the bathroom.

"Ggggrrrr…Sasuke!" Naruto growled.

Naruto ate up his Ramen and went out to train with Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Watch this!" Naruto yelled as he did the Rasenga on a tree.

"Cool…" Izumo said unwillingly, "This is going to be a long day…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Naruto shouted.

"Uh…um…can I be excused? I just remembered I had to do some errands!" Izumo said.

"Oh…you can be excused. And YOU, Ko-ko-ko-kotitcu!" Naruto tried to say Kotetsu's name.

"KOTETSU!" He screamed.

"Right…GET ME 'Ninja fuel'!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes sir!"

With Izumo…

Izumo wasn't doing any errands. Instead he was looking for Shino so that he can convince Naruto to not be Hokage just on that day. Then they wouldn't be stuck with Naruto any more. Izumo thought.

"Where would Shino be? Hey! That's cool! Shino be, Shinobi!" Izumo said out loud.

Then he remembered Shino at the Ramen store with everyone else. Who knows? They still might be there, and guess what? They were! Izumo walked up to Shino.

"Hey! Shino! Could you do me a favor?" Izumo asked.

"Will I get paid?" Shino asked.

"Err…I guess so…"

"What do you mean 'I guess so'?"

"I might pay you."

"Why MIGHT you pay me?"

"Err…because this is a emergency!"

"Why is it a emergency?"

"Are you acting like Socrates?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. There always might be a different option…okay, I'll help you."

"Just convince Naruto to stop being Hokage. He can still dream that he'd become Hokage though."

"Eh, okay."

Izumo led Shino to Naruto.

"WHY DID YOU BRING THAT BIG FUC-Shino coughedER ALONG!?" Naruto yelled.

"You'll pay for saying that!" Shino said as he performed some hand seals.

3 minutes later…

"Thanks Shino! Here's some money like I said!" Izumo said as he handed Shino 100 dollars, "I'm going to get Kotetsu!"

"Whatever," Shino said, walking back to the Ramen store.

"ONE DAY, I'LL BECOME HOKAGE! YOU'LL SEE!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled some people near by.

This chapter sucked, didn't it? If you are wondering about Shino's Jutsu and what everyone was doing at the Ramen store, well you'll figure out in the next chapter!


	19. January 19: SURPIRISE! is that how you s...

January 19th

SURPRISE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or some stuff

When Gaara came down the stairs of a Konoha apartment room, he heard my brother and sister talking to each other.

"But-!" Kankuro wined.

"NO BUTS!" Temari yelled.

"LOOK!" Kankuro said, pointing at Gaara.

"Huh?" Temari turned around, "OH! GAARA! Nice to see you!"

Gaara felt a sweat drop past.

"What were you talking about?" he asked.

"N-n-nothing!" Temari and Kankuro said.

_Gees even on my birthday they act like this! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! _Gaara thought.

"Do you know what today is?" Kankuro asked him.

"My birthday?" he said.

"YEAH! And I'll take you to the arcade! Wink"

_Why is he winking? _Gaara thought again. He looked at Temari for an answer. She nodded. Gaara looked at Kankuro's innocent smile.

"You aren't going to pick a fight again…are you?" he asked wisely.

"DON'T WORRY! I promise!" Kankuro said.

"Every time you promise…you break it…"

"Uh…Pinky promise?"

"Fine."

Gaara gave Kankuro my pinky and he shook it with his pinky. Gaara swore he saw Kankuro cross his other fingers. The two left and Temari watched them turn a corner then she ran to the phone.

"Okay, there out!" Temari said.

2 minutes later, Sakura and Ino came over to the apartment.

"We have all the stuff, we just need to sort them out!" Ino said as she put some bags on a table.

Temari pulled a lever a all the wall paper fell down and the walls had this wallpaper that said, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA!'

"Lets sort out the food then!" Sakura said as she picked up some things.

Now, with Kankuro and Gaara…

The two are playing one of those shooting games and are playing like nuts.

"It's quite…" Kankuro said, then a boy who just made a high score started running around yelling, 'I DID IT! I'M THE BEST!' "Kinda quite…" Kankuro added.

Now with the girls…

"OKAY EVERYONE! HID SOMEWHERE AND WHEN THE LIGHTS TURN ON…" Temari said.

"We know what to do…" Neji said.

"Okay then. Shino, go get them," Ino said, "don't forget the plan."

"What if Kankuro forgot?" Shino asked.

"We'll…convince him," Tenten said.

Shino left the apartment and went to the arcade. He saw Kankuro and Gaara playing the game. Shino threw a pebble at Kankuro's head. That was suppose to alert Kankuro that they were ready, but Kankuro didn't react. Shino shrugged.

"OI! KANKURO, YOU SUCK!" Shino yelled.

"Me…suck…you? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kankuro yelled as he went for the chase.

"KANKURO! YOU PROMISED!" Gaara yelled as he chased after his brother.

Shino ran all the way BACK to the apartment place and into the apartment Temari was at. Kankuro was following him, and Gaara? He's a slowpoke. Gaara saw Kankuro and Shino go into the apartment he was staying at. Gaara went into the apartment. It was pitch black. Gaara turned on the light and…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA! SURPRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE!" Yelled a lot of people, which are, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Shino, Kankuro, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kurenai, Kakashi, Baki, Gai, and Asuma.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-…A SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY!?" Gaara yelled.

"Yep little bro! We thought you deserved it, after becoming so nice!" Kankuro said. Then he turned around to Shino, "do I really suck at shooting games?"

"No, I'm better than you though." Shino replied calmly.

"Why did you have to say I sucked?"

"You weren't reacting to the pebble."

"Oh, I thought some little brat threw that…"

"…Idiot…"

Gaara went up to Temari.

"Merci Mademoiselle," Gaara said.

"Awwwww! Your so cute when you speak French WITH a puppy face!" Temari said as she hugged Gaara.

"Ooooooooookay, don't get carried away Temari," Sasuke said as he passed by them.

Temari glared at Sasuke.

"What? Are you still mad about the kissing thing?" Sasuke asked.

"That reminds me, it got on the Internet somehow, and we deleted Shino's copy when we pulverized his arm." Gaara said.

They all glanced at Shino who was talking to Kurenai again about Shino's mom making him do home school.

"Why don't you convince her?" Kurenai asked.

"She already figured out how to defend against all my plans." Shino replied.

"Even plan Z!?"

"Yes, even plan Z."

"OH! YOU POOR THING!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Temari, Gaara, and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Anyone want to play a game of spin the bottle?" Sasuke asked Temari and Gaara.

"Do you really enjoy seeing people kiss?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, I even hire Shino and Kiba to get me pictures!" Sasuke said.

"OH! COOL-WAIT A SECOND!" Gaara yelled looking at Sasuke who was running out of the apartment, "did we beat Shino up for no reason?"

"Oh-well," Temari said.

"Who wants to play laser tag?" Kankuro yelled.

"I DO!" Everyone yelled.

At the laser tag place…

"START!" A computer yelled.

Everyone ran around in the darkness.

Where Naruto is

_This is going to be easy! I'LL WIN! _Naruto thought, and then all of a sudden his alarm went on, "WHAT THE-!" Then his alarm got louder. Naruto's scanner had the names of who hit him. It read, "Copy cat, Lil'Gai, Sam, Master Chief, Master Chief, Master Chief, Master Chief, Captain Cola, John, Copy Cat, Master Chief, Sam, MUWHAHAHAHA."

"What the? 'Muwhahahaha?' Who the heck is that?" Naruto said out loud, "MUWHAHAHAHA!?"

People heard Naruto laughing so they started shooting him.

Kakashi…

Kakashi was having fun, shooting Naruto, who name himself Hokage.

_This is so easy, I'm too fast for'em-!? _Kakashi was interrupted by his alarm. _WHO HIT ME!? _

Kakashi looked at the screen. It read, "Master Chief, da sand, Sam, Beef."

_Beef? Must be Chouji…and Da sand must me Gaara… _Kakashi ran away.

Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, and Kankuro…

The 5 were helping each other out.

"You name your self…Muwhahahaha?" Kiba asked Sasuke.

They heard an alarm go on. Shino looked over, he obtained a scanner gun, with a rifle attached to it.

"Naruto…" Shino mumbled.

"How do you know?" Kankuro asked.

Shino showed Kankuro his gun, it said, 'Scanner gun'.

"Troops, I'm Captain Cola! Tell names so we can set out!" Shikamaru ordered.

"Master Chief, sir," Shino said.

"Sam," Kiba said.

"John," Kankuro said.

"MUWHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke laughed.

"Okay," Kankuro said slowly.

"Set out troops!" Shikamaru said after he handed them contact COM (Computerized, operating, microphone.)s.

The five shot Naruto a whole lot of times and they hit Kakashi as well.

"MUWHAHAHAHAHA!?" Someone laughed.

"Naruto…agian" Shino said holding up is weapon, "is that why you named yourself that Sasuke?"

"How do you ever know?" Sasuke asked.

2 hours later…

"And the winner is…wait minute…there are 7winners!" The announcer said.

_I HAVE A CHANCE! _Naruto thought.

"The winners are…Elephant-Kun, , Sam, Master Chief, John, da sand, and…MUWHAHAHAHA!" The announcer said, "Please step up for your cards."

Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Kankuro, Gaara, and…Sasuke got their cards.

"Muhahahaha?"Neji asked Sasuke.

"We'll at least I'm no Elephant-kun!"Sasuke replied.

The scores:

Elephant-kun: Neji 50000002 points Master Chief: Shino 50000002 points CaptionCola: Shikamaru 50000002 points MUWHAHAHAHA! : Sasuke 50000002 points Sam: Kiba 50000002 points da sand:Gaara 50000002 points 

2. John: Kankuro 50000002 cat: Kakashi 200002 points

4.Lil' Gai: Lee (duh) 20001 points

5.Youth: Gai 20000 points

6.Windy: Temari 4000 points

7.Asuma: Kurenai 2000 points

8.Kurenai: Asuma 100 points

9.Flowers: Ino 20 points

10.Hell yeah!: Sakura 10 points

Etc. etc…

Everyone went back to the apartment and had some lunch…PIZZA! Then they went home.(dumb ending, eh?)


	20. January 20: Unreal tour or Harvest moon,...

January 20th

The Harvest Moon or Unreal tournament? That is the question

Disclaimer: Any shows/games that show up do not belong to me. But the Ninja game system 110, and I don't own some of the jokes.

One day Sasuke and Naruto were talking to each other about Harvest Moon at a park.

"Man, Naruto! Your SO lucky that you have ALL the Harvest Moon games!" Sasuke said.

"DON'T WORRY! I'LL LET YOU PLAY WITH MY HARVEST MOON THINGS!" Naruto said.

"Did you get the doll collection? I finally got my hands on the limited addition Nami doll!" Sasuke said.

"Did you hear about the Ninja game system 110?"

"YEAH! It is SO awesome! I can't wait for it to sell on August 23!"

"YEAH! Do you have a game boy Sp?"

"Course I do!"

"You should put the Harvest Moon 64 on it! They look so cute and clear!"

"REALLY!?"

"NARUTO!" Came a voice.

Naruto and Sasuke looked up and saw Ino.

"H-h-hello, Ino-pig!" Naruto said.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SASUKE-KUN!?" She yelled.

"Are you getting this?" Kiba asked Shino who were on a tree, video taping there every move.

"YOU! VIDEO TAPE AND REPORTER BOY! GET OUT OF THE TREE!" Ino yelled.

Shino and Kiba fell out of the tree.

"OW! MY ARM!" Shino screamed.

"Did you take your pain medicine?" Kiba asked.

"Who'd take those gross things?"

"WHERE YOU STALKING THEM!?" Ino yelled.

"ACK! No…we…where…following them!" Kiba said.

"YES! Following them!" Shino defended.

"The you were spying on us!" Naruto said.

"NO! We were…uh…" Kiba started.

"We where video taping your every move!" Shino said.

"YOU GUYS WERE VIDEO TAPING US FOR PEOPLE TO GIVE YOU MONEY?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Where not THAT greedy!" Shino corrected.

"Why are you video taping us then?" Sasuke asked.

"A mission from Master Hokage, to make have proof if you go crazy with the cursed seal, so she could make sure why she's healing you!" Shino said.

"Really? I thought she was on vacation!" Sasuke said.

"ACK! CODE 1102345789386355362565468384673254236857823645324782637453567647865786478568726478678683875846785682947455555434232382324783257485746752786476237647623765263872 hours later152735172456713574656725!" Kiba yelled.

The two of them took guns out.

"ACK! GUNS!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino screamed.

"Limited addition Reflection Guns, thank you very much!" Shino corrected.

"So there fake?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba pulled the trigger. A green light appeared. It looked like it was gaining energy.

"That's good enough for him," Shino said as Kiba launched the trigger.

A green blast knocked Sasuke down.

"There goes Hokage, now for Bob and Nami!" Shino said.

"HEY! THAT'S WHAT I NAMED MYSELF IN MY GAME!" Naruto yelled.

"We know-!" Kiba started.

"Beep! BEEEP!" Came an alarm.

"OH NO! MEGAS XLR IS ON!" Shino yelled.

"You got lucky this time!" Kiba said pointing at Naruto and Ino.

After the two freaks had left Ino and Naruto started to talk to each other.

"I think I'll stay on the safe side of Harvest Moon!" Naruto said, "I think those two together are scary! Even scarier than Gaara watching Mr. Fuzzy with Sasuke!"

"HEY! WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE I WATCH MR. FUZZY WITH SASUKE!?" Gaara yelled.

"Shino and Kiba were suppose to video tape Sasuke watching Mr. Fuzzy, and you were there too!" Naruto said.

"SHINO!?" Gaara yelled, "Look's like I'll have to pulverize his other arm!"

"We'll…Good luck with that!" Naruto said.

"Anyway…we must do what ever it takes to get those two apart!" Ino said.

"Can we do that tomorrow? I wanna talk with Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Fine, meet ya here at 2:00 tomorrow! Bye!" Ino said rushing off, "tell Sasuke as we'll!"


	21. January 21: No use

January 21st No use

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the stuff, like Megas XLR.

"GOOD MORNING WORLD!" Kiba yelled as he got up from his bed, "We'll, I guess I'll have some break feast and meet up with my team!"

Kiba walked down the hallway. The stairs were right next to Kiba's parent's room and loud laughter could be heard. As Kiba came to the stairs, he saw that the door was opened. And Kiba's dad was on Kiba's mom.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" Kiba yelled in horror.

"WHAT!? Kiba! We thought you left!" Kiba's dad said.

"It's only 5:32! I don't leave until 5: 50!" Kiba shouted.

"Really?" was all his parents said.

"God…" Kiba mumbled as he continued down the stairs.

He ate his favorite cereal, 'Co-co flakes' and left to go meet his team.

"HEY! KIBA! WAIT UP!" Yelled a voice. Kiba turned around and saw Shino running up to him. Now his left hand was in a cast.

"What happened to your hand THIS time?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, I got pulverized by Gaara again." Shino answered.

"Why?"

"He figured out about that Mr. Fuzzy video."

Kiba started laughing.

"Are you okay?" Shino asked.

"Yeah! I just can't help but laugh at the fact that Gaara was watching Mr. Fuzzy…with SASUKE!" Kiba laughed/ howled.

Too bad they didn't know that Sasuke (poor Shino) was spy on them, along with Ino, Naruto, Neji (Feel bad for Shino), Lee, Gaara (Too bad for Shino), Kankuro (Strike Gaara Sasuke, and Neji, another too bad for Shino), and Temari (Shino is in bad luck).

"You watch Mr. Fuzzy?" Lee asked.

"NO!" Sasuke and Gaara yelled/whispered.

Sasuke wanted to hurt Shino and Kiba now. But, the two know he's there.

"Check this out! It's a video of Gaara playing with dolls!" Shino said.

"WOW! And they're BARBIE dolls!" Kiba said, "Where do you get these?"

"I hired someone to do this for me!" Shino said.

Gaara's mouth dropped.

"B-b-Barbie dolls?" Kankuro asked Gaara.

"Were those mines?" Temari asked angrily.

"Yes," Gaara said nervously.

"GAARA PLAYS WITH DOLLIES!" Lee yelled/whispered.

"SHUT UP!" Gaara said.

Shino and Kiba continued to their destination. When they arrived Kurenai was talking with Kakashi.

" Hey, Shino." Kiba said to the boy next to him.

"Hmm?" Shino replied.

"Do you still have that video of Kurenai and Kakashi?"

"Yep."

"LETS PUT IT ON THE WEB SITE!" Kiba yelled.

Kurenai came up to Shino and Kiba.

"Where is Hinata?" She asked.

Kiba and Shino looked at each other.

"I don't know." They said.

"SHINO!" Kurenai yelled.

"What?" Shino replied (more like asked.)

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEFT HAND!?" She yelled.

"Gaara pulverized it…again!" Shino said.

"That means you can't do the training until it heals…OH WELL! I'LL TOTURE KIBA INSTEAD!"

"And I'll video tape it!" Shino said as he took out his trusty video camera.

"You're kidding," Kiba said.

"Uh…NO!" Shino said as he took out some CDs and Videotapes.

"Does he do this all the time?" Kakashi asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Kiba yelled.

"I was here all the time! Quote, 'Kurenai was talking with Kakashi.' End quote." Kakashi said.

"Uh-huh. And yes. Shino video tapes some times." Kiba said.

" 'Some times'?" Kurenai asked.

"Fine, MOST of the time."

" 'MOST of the time'?"

"ALL of the time!" Kiba yelled.

"That sounds better," Shino said, "You do notice that Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari are spying on us."

"Yep," Kakashi said.

"Really? How do you know?" Kurenai said.

"Come look at my camera." Shino said.

Kurenai walked over to him and looked at the little screen. There was a mirror on the ground that reflected the view showing Sasuke and etc. hiding in the bushes.

"Come out, now." Kakashi said.

Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari came out of thee hiding place.

"H-h-h-h-hello, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Shino…Kiba," Ino started.

"SHINO! I'M GOING TO PULVERIZE YOUR LEG WHEN YOU'RE DONE RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!" Gaara yelled.

"Isn't that what always happened? Me, run away until I run out of breath, then you pulverize a part of my body," Shino said.

"I know," Gaara said, "…run…and run fast…"

"Uh…"

"I'll give you an extra 10 seconds."

"Gaara, are you really going to pulverize my leg?"

"8…7…"

"Maybe my fingers are better…"

"5…4…3-."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shino final ran off.

"Whoa…" Kankuro said.

"Great job Gaara!" Ino said.

"Great…job?" Gaara asked.

"YEAH! We got Shino away from Kiba!"

"Uh…" Kurenai and Kakashi pointed at the crying Shino with Kiba by his side.

"GAH! HE TRIPPED AND HURT HIS ARMS!" Ino screamed.

"GAARA! YOU MADE HIM RUN TO FAST!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sorry…I STILL WANT REVENGE!" Gaara yelled.

"How does he video tape, anyway?" Neji asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Both of his arms are broken/fractured. Yet he still video tapes…" Neji said.

"You have a point…" Sasuke said.

"Yeah! Sasuke is right! Right?" Ino said.

"Oh god!" Kankuro, Lee, Naruto, and Gaara groaned.

"INO-PIG!" Yelled a voice, "GET A WAY FROM SASUKE-KUN!"

"Huh? Forehead girl? What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke weren't at the training place so I decided to come here!" Sakura said.

"SAKURA-SAN! HOW ARE YOU?" Naruto and Lee asked.

"Why don't you ask me this stuff?" Temari asked Gaara and Kankuro.

"Wow! This isn't a great film, but it'll do!" Kiba said.

Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Neji turned around to see Shino video taping there every move.

"I take legs?" Gaara asked.

"Sure…" Sasuke said, "I'll take heads."

"There's no use in that!" Kiba said.

"Why?"

"Kurenai will get mad and she'll ask Kakashi to help her beat you guys up!" Kiba said.

"GOD D-MAT!" Sasuke yelled.

"D-mat?" Gaara asked.

"I'm not aloud to curse." Sasuke said.

"NEWS FLASH! You don't have any parents!" Naruto said.

"Well…I DON'T WANNA CURSE!"

"YOU CAN'T EVEN CUSE GOOD! I mean… 'D-mat'! What is inside that head of yours!"

"My brain…unlike you"

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…that's cold," Kankuro said.

"It's not THAT cold!" Temari said.

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A FAN TO PROTECT ME!" Sasuke yelled.

"THAT'S EVEN COLDER!" Kankuro said, "Uh-oh…"

BONK!

Temari bonked Kankuro.

"Kankuro, Kuro, Kuro…" Naruto mumbled, "ANYWAY! 'God D-mat'!?"

"Okay that's kinda late…" Gaara said.

"So! Hey! Does Sasuke say F sharp when he wants to say Fu- Car passes by?"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Prove it!"

"FU-Fu- I CAN'T SAY IT!" Sasuke screamed.

"That's what I thought! Fu-truck passes byer!"

"This is great!" Kiba said.

Naruto turned around to see Shino and Kiba video taping them.

"HEY! COME GET A CLOSE UP!" Naruto called.

"YAY!" Kiba cheered as he and Shino came closer to video tape the humiliated Sasuke.

"Wanna see me say fuc-a buggy with loud music passes by to him…in a cruel way?" Gaara insisted.

"Sure! It'll be the best thing online!" Naruto said.

"MORE YAYS!" Kiba cheered.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled.

"B-but! Sakura-chan! If you cheer him up after this, he might like you!" Naruto said.

"Okay!" Sakura and Ino said.

"1…2…3" Kiba counted.

"SASUKE! You are an insult to your entire clan! Do you know that you fuc-truck passes bying idiot? I bet I can beat up a fu-fan girls past bying bast-little boys with loud music pass by like you! And a fuc-police car with siren on passes by bitc-fire truck passes by that can't use the bathroom can probably beat the fuc-someone on fire runs by and is screaming out of you!" Gaara yelled.

"Wow…" Shino said.

"I still want revenge!"

"GOD FUC-a boy playing a video game on the Ninja 64 system with the sound on loud passes by THAT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR…1…2…3…5 DAYS!" Shino yelled.

"You missed 4," Neji said.

"I know! Isn't that fuc-ice cream truck passes by obvious!?"

"Whoa…the bug kid is out of control," Temari said.

"See Sasuke! Even Shino cusses!" Naruto said.

"SHUT THE FU-Car passes by UP! Hey! Wasn't that the same car that passed earlier?" Shino said.

"Yeah and it says…UCHIHA 101!" Neji said.

"THAT'S ITACHI'S CAR! ATTACK!" Sasuke said.

"HE RAN OVER THUNDER! ATTACK!" Neji screamed.

Everyone sweat dropped at the fact that the two most serious guys were chasing a car around. Neji and Sasuke finally stopped.

"GOD HAMSTER DAM!" Neji yelled.

"Hamster dam?" Gaara asked.

"HAMSTER DAM!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND I THOUGHT THE BUNNY WAS FUNNY!" Naruto yelled.

"OH! Have you seen Fosters home for imaginary friends?" Lee asked.

"YEAH! The episode with the funny bunny!" Gaara said.

"FUNNY, BUNNY! FUNNY, BUNNY!" Lee, Gaara and Naruto chanted, "A HIP, A HOP! A HIP, HIP, HOP!"

Everyone else twitched.

"Shino, Kiba…" Ino said.

"Yeah?" They both answered.

"Please put that on the internet…" Ino said.

"COOL!" Kiba said.

"SURE!" Shino said.

"WHAT!?" Naruto, Gaara and Lee screamed.

"Oh well…" Lee said getting in a pose, "this is for the ladies!"

Ino got in the way.

"Don't get anything that isn't for your age!" Ino said.

"What are you? My mom?" Shino asked.

"NO! But I am your new baby-sitter...AGIAN!" Ino said, showing Shino a paper that said that she was his new baby-sitter.

"This has to be fake…"

"But, it's real!"

"Okay…so, everyone in my house hold is on a LONG-!"

"Really, really LONG!"

"Mission? And my dad asked YOU to baby-sit me...agian?"

"Yes."

"Why?"  
"Because he can't trust the bug fromchapter 2 anymore!"

"…Crud…………………………………WHY!?"

Kankuro started laughing at Shino.

"Oh, well…at least I didn't video tape this part!" Shino said as he kicked Kankuro in dathe down stairsto make him shut up.

"I'll give you some rules now!" Ino said.

"Uhhh…Ino…if you were going to baby-sit him…why didn't you do this earlier?" Sasuke asked.

"I forgot, and when I heard the words, 'ladies' and 'mom', I remembered!" Ino explained.

"I still say that you're crazy," Shino said.

"THAT'S GOING TO COAST YOU 1 HOUR BEFORE YOUR REGULAR SLEEP TIME TO GO TO BED!" Ino yelled.

"Nothings wrong with that! I go to sleep at 12!" Shino said.

"Okay then…8:00!"

"Soooooooooooooooooo?"

"Well…I HAVE RULES!"

"Go on…say them…"

"Okay:

No sneak bug attacks

No sleepovers unless I'm there

No doing stuff that's not for your age

No going anywhere without telling me

No humiliating Sasuke or beating people up.

No web cameras or video cameras

AND ON TOP OF IT ALL!

NO HANGGING OUT WITH KIBA!"

"HEY! That's what my other last baby-sitters said, but they went insane after…1…2 minutes!" Shino said.

"Wow, you must be hard to control then!" Sasuke said.

"LETS HAVE A SLEEP OVER AT SASUKE'S HOUSE SO WE CAN HUMMILATE SHINO!" Sakura said.

"What!?" Shino said.

"Did I say humiliate Shino? I mean…just for fun!"

"That's what I THOUGHT you said."

_That was close _Ino thought.

12:00 in the after noon…

"Where are we going?" Shino asked Ino.

Ino didn't respond. She just kept walking.

All of a sudden, Kankuro jumped in front of them.

"HOW'S THE LITTLE KID? Do you need a pest controller?" He asked.

"Maybe…it's been more than2 minutes! How can anyone go insane?" Ino asked.

"Because…I'm following the rules this time!" Shino explained.

"Y-y-you weren't with the others…why me than?" Ino asked.

"Because…your actually pretty scary."

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR!"

"I REGRET! I REGRET!"

"That's what I thought!"

Shino stayed shut up to be on the safe side.

"You can stay…just in case he does get a little crazy," Ino told Kankuro, who WAS pretty scared of her.

The three went to the front of Shino's house.

"WOW! IT'S SO…HUGE!" Kankuro said as he went in.

"Don't you live in the Hokage place?" Ino asked.

"Oh-yeah...never mind!"

They all went to eat lunch.

"COOL! ATOMATIC COOKING SYSTEM!" Kankuro yelled, "WHERE DID YOU BUY THIS?"

"I made it," Shino said.

Ino and Kankuro's eyes widened.

"So…how does it work?" Ino asked.

"Just say what you want and it'll give it to you," Shino explained, "Like in one of the episodes in Megas XLR!"

"Really? Pizza with extra cheese!" Kankuro said.

The machine made a Pizza with extra cheese.

"COOL!" Kankuro said as he grabbed the pizza.

"Hmmmmm…Salad?" Ino asked the machine.

The machine made a salad and Shino ordered a cheeseburger.

"Okay, I'm done, I'm going to my room…see ya, gotta go, BYE!" Shino said as he scrambled up to his room.

"That was fast…" Kankuro said, "I'll make sure he won't do anything…bad."

Kankuro went up the stairs.

"_Contact. All teams stand by: enemy contact, my position." _Came a voice that sounded like Shikamaru's.

"Roger that," Said three voices one of them sounded like Shino's, Kiba's, and Sasuke.

Kankuro poked his head through Shino's door and saw that he was playing Ninja box 64, with a game called, 'The FALL of REACH (Halo, do not own); Rated E for Everyone'.

_Rated E for everyone, YEAH RIGHT! Even though it says it is it still has to much blood! _Kankuro thought as he sat next to Shino.

"Don't tell Ino I'm playing this online," Shino said.

"What am I getting out of this?" Kankuro asked.

"Uh…1 million dollars?" Shino tried.

"WORKS FOR ME! Can I play?" Kankuro asked.

"Hold up…_Troops, teenager Kankuro wants to play. Should I let him?_" Shino asked the other players from the COM (Computer Operating Microphone).

"_Go ahead, Master Chief," _Said Shikamaru's voice again.

"_Sir!" _Shino handed Kankuro a controller and microphone, "who do you want to play as?"

"Which characters are left?" Kankuro asked.

"…Lets see…Kiba is John, I'm Master Chief, Shikamaru is Captain Keyes, and Sasuke is Sam…You can be Kelly, Fred, Chief Mendez, Linda, and Cortana."

"Uh…Chief Mendez…"

"Good chose!"

"Why would I choose the others? There girls!"

"Uh…besides Fred."

"Well…HE SUCKS!"

Shino shrugged and the two started playing the game.

"_I need help here!_" Sasuke said from the COM.

"I'm coming," Shino responded as his character drove over to Sasuke on the GHOST. Shino started shooting plasma goo.

"_WATCH IT!" _Kiba yelled at Kankuro who had just shoot Kiba.

"Sorry…HEY! LOOK OUT!" Kankuro said.

"_O MY GOD! I CAN'T WATCH!_" Kiba said horrified as a giant alien ate up Kiba's character.

"HAHAHA!" Shino laughed.

"_Master Chief, our goal is to keep all units alive, you should help him!" _Sasuke said.

"Right," Shino said as 'Master Chief' drove the GHOST to the entrance Kankuro and Kiba were, "Don't touch," Shino added.

"Why?" Kankuro asked.

"Its in perfect form…don't ruin this!"

Master Chief walked into the doors and saw the alien that ate Kiba.

"Eat this!" Shino/Master Chief said as he threw a grenade into the Alien's mouth.

"_That can kill Sam you know,_" Shikamaru said.

"No it won't. This is the new stock one." Shino corrected.

"Oh, the ones that won't hurt allies."

**BOOM!**

"I'M FREE! That took a while," Kiba/Sam said.

"Speak for your sel-."

"Uh…Shino…you should turn around…" Kankuro said.

"Huh?" Shino said as he looked at his door, "Uh…Hi Ino…god…this is going to be a long day…_Sorry troops. I have to stop playing…_"

"_WAIT! Tell Ino I'm having a sleep over.And sheis invited." _Sasuke said.

Shino turned off the game.

"What did I tell you?" Ino asked.

"Uh…Sasuke is having a sleepover and your invited!" Shino said, hoping that changing the subject would get her.

"YAY!" Ino cheered running out of Shino's room.

"You're a master at changing subjects…" Kankuro said.

"I know…"

That Night…

"Who wants to do Karaoke?" Sakura called out. Team 7,8,10,13 and the sand were at Sasuke's house. (the teachers were there too)

"I can't believe you did this!" Neji said to Sasuke.

"What do you mean? I can't believe **_I _**did this!" Sasuke yelled back.

"I got a better idea! We can spin this bottle and who ever it lands on has to sing to the song track we are on! Wheatear they like it or not!" Ino said.

"That's bad…" Shino said.

"OKAY! Lets spin it!" Sakura yelled.

And it landed oooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn! Wait! No! It's still spinning…………it's still spinning…STOP ALREADY! Hey it stopped and it landed on…

"NARUTO!?" Ino yelled.

"NO! I don't wanna sing, 'Around the world'!" Naruto screamed.

"Why does Sasuke even have this?" Tenten asked.

Everyone looked at Sasuke.

"What!? I didn't know it had that song!" Sasuke said.

"Okay then…Naruto can sing the next song…Loser Anthem…" Sakura said. Loser Anthem by Good Charlotte

"SURE!" Naruto said as Ino started the Karaoke,

" _It's a new day  
But it all feels old,  
It's a good life,  
That's what I'm told,  
But everything, it all just feels the same...  
And my high school  
It felt more to me  
Like a jail cell,  
A penitentiary  
My time spent there, it only made me see  
That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say_  
_And I don't ever wanna,  
I don't ever wanna be_

_You  
Don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is  
This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
You…  
Don't wanna be you!!_"

"Wow…" Kiba said.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Ino said as she spun it. It landed on Lee.

"NNNNNNOOOOO! HE HAS TO SING 'SAKURA'! I WANTED IT TO BE SASUKE!" Sakura screamed. SAKURA by 175R

"YAY!" Lee said.

"Oh god, save me! Please!" Neji said.

"Here I go!

_Pokapoka ni hareta haru no hi_

_Kimi to futari de itta kouen de_

_Watagashi wo tabenagara mita sakura no hana_

_Tanoshikatta toki wa sugi_

_Sore wa omoide tonari kokoro ni nokoru_

_Tsurai koto ya kurushii koto wo wasuresasetekureru_

_Namida nagasanu you hito ni satorarenu you_

_Ue wo miagereba mieru sa_

_Sakura ga saku goro bokura ga yuku goro_

_Sakura ga saku goro bokura mo yuku goro_

_no kokoro ni kimi no kokoro ni_

_Itsumo hana ga saitemasu you ni_

_Utatteiru yo negatteiru yo_

_Itsumo boku wa kono basho de kimi wo miteru yo_

_Sakura saku_"

"That sucked." Sasuke said.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Lee yelled.

"When it's my turn." Sasuke said. And guess what! The bottle landed on Sasuke!

"You have to sing… Predictable by Good Charlotte." Sakura said.

"Fine…

_Something isn't right  
I can feel it again feel it again  
This isn't the first time  
That you left me waiting  
Sad excuses and false hopes high  
I saw this coming still I don't know why  
I let you in _

I knew it all along  
You're so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
_Or say anything at all  
So predictable (so predictable)_

_So take your empty words your broken promises  
And all the time you stole cause I am done with this  
I can give it away give it away  
I'm doin everything I should've  
And now I'm makin a change  
I'm living the day  
I'm giving back what you gave me  
I don't need anything_"

"YAY! SASUKE-KUN!" Screamed all the girls.

Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on…NEJI!

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Neji yelled, "At least Shino isn't video taping this!"

"But I am!" Kiba said holding up the video taper.

"And your singing…Oops I did it again!" Sakura said giving out a laugh.

Some people laughed as well.

"NOO WAY!!!!" Neji yelled as he threw the microphone away.

"But Neji, you have to!!" said Tenten. She made little puppy eyes at Neji.

"Grrrrrrr…..". Neji turned on the radio.

"_I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby_

_  
Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent!"_

Nearly everyone laughed. Naruto fell out of his seat and Kiba choked on his drink. Tenten's face turned red and Chouji was hacking out the chips he had just eaten.

"OH MY GOD!" Hinata yelled out.

"Grr…will you guys spin the bottle so I can get on with my life?" Neji asked.

"Sure!" Ino said as she spun the bottle…it landed on Shino. Every bursted into more laughter.

"What's so funny about me singing? I'm singing 'You're a god' by Vertical Horizon." Shino said.

Everyone stopped laughing.

"Lucky guy!" Neji yelled.

"Go on, start!" Asuma said.

"Fine…

_I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's OK  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say _

Never again no  
No never again

'Cause you're a God  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a God  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go "

"Wow…Shino is good." Naruto said.

"Unlike you!" Sasuke said.

"Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That's cold!" Kankuro said.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Everyone yelled back.

"Okay kids! Time for bed!" Kurenai called out.

Everyone went to sleep. Still remembering Neji singing… 'Oops I did it again'.

--------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews from the last few chapters everyone! I got the fuc-Naruto runs past me yelling, 'FREE RAMEN DAY!' idea from my friend Udayan cause he kept saying, 'WHAT THE FUC-me: cough IS WRONG! I MEAN THIS FUC-Friends: ahem WAS HE THINKING!' or: 'MASTER CHIEF IS SSSOOOOOOOO FUC-Me: Uh…Udayan? COOLER THAN GAARA!' (Yes, I got the idea of Halo from him to) And I love this one: Friend, 'Halo sucks' Udayan, 'THATS WHY YOUR A MOTHER FUC-Everyone: uhhh...Udayan? BITCH!...What? Why are you looking at me like that? STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! HOLY SHI-Someone: cough IT LOOKS EVIL! HHHHHHHHHEEELLLP!'


	22. January 22:SNOW!

January 22nd

SNOW!

Darkshadow clone: Sorry if it took a while for me to put some chapters up, I keep losing contact with the Internet so I might not update sometimes.

After the night of Sasuke's party…

"HEY! IT'S SNOWING!" Naruto screamed as he pointed at the window.

"SNOW!?" Everyone yelled, getting out of there sleeping bags.

"Let's go PLAY!" Kiba yelled as he ran for the door.

"…………………………" Shino didn't bother to say any thing as he watched his teacher go up to Kiba, "Uh…guys…you should close your ears…"

"Why-!?" Everyone started put then…

CRASH!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

BONK

STOMP

"NO PLAYING IN THE SNOW INTILL AFTER BREAK FEST!" Kurenai screamed.

"…Did she…uh…beat up Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"If you don't wanna get killed by a house woman, say 'I' and eat break fest…" Kakashi said.

"…………I!" Everyone but Gai yelled.

"Who's scared of her? Kakashi the coward! I'm going to march right out side and not get beaten up by a girl!" Gai said.

"We'll…god luck with that!" Lee said.

"LEE! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! HAS KAKASHI BRAIN WASHED YOU!? MY POOR DEAR LEE MUST BE SCARED OF THIS EVIL THING! FIGHT IT! AND COME WITH ME!" Gai yelled.

"What did you say!?" Kurenai yelled.

"Me?" Gai answered.

"Before that."

"With."

"Uh…8 words after it."

"Thing?"

"Yeah, and the word after thing."

"Uh…evil?"

"Yep and one word after Lee talked."

"…oh…um…I meant woman…yeah…not gir-! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gai screamed.

Everyone watched terrorized as Kurenai beated up Gai.

"…………………Soooooooooooo, who wants pancakes?" Sasuke asked.

"…I DO!" Everyone yelled.

" 'I do'? Who ya getting married too?" Sasuke asked.

"YOU MY SASUKE!" the girls, minus Kurenai due to the beating up of Gai.

While Sasuke and the girls made break fest, the boys sat there…besides Shino and Kiba, they were interviewing with Gai.

"So? How does it feel, getting dumped, beaten, trashed, slaved, and tortured by our teacher?" Kiba asked.

"Heh, I was going easy on the little girl!" Gai said.

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

"LITTLE GIRL!?" Kurenai screamed.

CRASH!

BONK!

VOM!

BONK!

CRACK!

"HELP ME!" Gai screamed.

Kiba stood there, to terrified to move, while Shino just video taped happily.

"…uh…sorry, but the person we were just interviewing has just got beaten up by a mad ninja woman…so that concludes this story!" Kiba said.

After break fest, they went out side to play in da snow. The girls made snow mans and snow angles, but Sasuke pulverized the snowmen because he was jealous. The boys had a snowball fight and it was really kinda…I don't know! Let me think…

"Hey Shino!" Kiba said.

"What?" Shino asked.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"January 23rd…my birthday."

"WHO TOLD YOU!? Wait a minute, your suppose to kno-ACK!" Kiba screamed when a snowball from Naruto hit him. Everything was perfect…until Kiba took out a water gun with cold water…and you should know perfectly that cold water snow FREAK'IN COLD!

Soon, Naruto was frozen ice cream.

-----------------------------

With Jiraiya…

------------------------------

"IT'S SNOWING!" Jiraiya screamed.

He ran to Kakashi house, opened the door, searched for him and knocked on the bathroom door.

"KAKASHI! DO YOU WANT TO GO TO BATH HOUSES AND LOOK AT GIRLS!?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not now, I'm using the bathroom!" Kakashi responded.

Jiraiya left the house and went to Orchimaru's place. And he was in da bathroom too.

"HEY! ORCHIMARU! CAN I BEAT YOU UP!?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not now! I'm in the bathroom!" Orchimaru said.

Jiraiya went over to the Ramen place.

"Can I have some Ramen?" Jiraiya asked.

"SORRY! WE ARE IN THE BATHROOM!" They all called back.

So, Jiraiya went to Goku's- WAIT A MINUTE! GOKU? WHO PUT THIS PART!? Wait, I did…anyway, Jiraiya went to the bathhouses and you know what? There was a sign there that said, "Sorry but, we hot, nice, beautiful girls are in the bathroom."

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Jiraiya screamed.

Jiraiya went to the Hokage place to talk with the 5th. Before he knocked on the door he said, "Hey, 5th, are you using the bathroom?"

"No" the 5th said.

"GREAT!" Jiraiya yelled, barging into the bathroom, "……….oh, how…nice…"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! YOU PERVERT!" The 5th yelled. She was taking a shower and the currants were not there.

2 hour later…

"The pain!" Jiraiya whimpered.

------------------------------

Naruto and gang…

------------------------------

"PARTY AT SHINO'S TOMORROW!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba, I'm not supposed to have parties!" Shino said.

"Don't worry! You can!" Ino said.

End of day, read the 23rd! When it comes out that is…


	23. January 23: Shino's bday

January 23rd

Shino's birthday

Ring… R-R-R-R-RING!

That was da phone. Shino angrily picked up the phone and said, "hello?"

"HI SHINO! It's ME! KIBA!" Kiba said, "Do you know what today is?"

Shino hanged the phone up. Kiba had called him every ten minutes, just to say, "Do you know what today is? IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" And the worst part was, it was 1:00 in the morning. Kiba had started calling at 12:01.

R-R-R-RING! The phone went again. Shino pressed the answering machine button and went a window. To bad Ino was sleeping…WITH EAR MUFFS!

Shino signed, "We'll…since I'm up, and know one is awake to tell me to stop playing video games, I'll guess I'll do that." And that was exactly what he did. Not until 5'o clock when the whole video game thing got boring. So, Shino decided to TRY and sleep.

When he reached his bedroom, the doorbell rung! Now, how is he supposed to sleep through this? He knew it was Kiba so; he had no chose but, to answer the door.

Shino opened the door.

"HI SHINO!" Kiba yelled, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TODA?"

Shino kicked Kiba before he could say anything else.

"Owwwww…" Kiba mumbled.

"STOP ASKING ME WHAT TODAY IS! I ALREADY KNOW! IT'S MY FUC-Car passes by BIRTHDAY! I'M NOT FUC-Truck passes by STUPID LIKE YOUR FUC-Buggy passes by SELF!" Shino yelled, his face turning red from the yelling.

"…Do you know what today is?" Kiba asked again.

"ARGH!"

"…Do you know what today is?" Kiba repeated.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT I JUST YELLED?" Shino yelled even more angrily.

"Sorry, I have short term memories." Kiba said, "…Do you know what today is?"

"………Something's wrong with you," Shino said as he picked up some snow and made it a snowball.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked sacredly.

"Stay still, this'll only hurt for a second!" Shino said.

"………………………………………….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiba screamed.

The time the party started…

Everyone was there; they were having a great time! The boys, besides Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, and Gai, where playing video games. The girls where talking about boys.

"HEY SHINO!" Kiba said, "Do you…uhh, never mind…"

Kiba had caught Shino's glare, so he freaked out.

"LET'S WATCH A MOVIE!" Ino called out.

"What are we gonna watch?" Sasuke asked.

"I KNOW! Let's watch my non-violence, copy of 'When Teletubbies invade the world!'" Neji said.

"…Let's watch it." Shino said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Ino screamed.

"I said, let's watch it."

"Why do you want to watch that Teletub- whatever they were called?"

"I don't mean THAT movie, I meant the movie, 'IT'" Shino explained.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked.

"You know, the movie with the killer Clown and those people who go crazy?" Shino said.

"T-t-t-that movie?" Sasuke asked afraid, "That's the movie that makes people scared of clowns!"

"Your not afraid…are you?" Shino asked in a creepy voice.

"M-m-m-m-maybe, w-w-w-w-w-we s-s-s-s-s-shouldn't w-w-w-watch a-a-a PG-13 m-m-m-movie," Sakura shuddered, "I mean, where only 12, and the our teachers are play cards in the kitchen…"

"Hey, I'm 13, that means you CAN watch a PG-13 movie, as long as I'm here." Shino answered.

"N-n-n-n-no way man!" Sasuke said.

"HAHA! SASUKE! IS SCARED! I'M BETTER THAN HIM! NO WAY I'M SCARED!" Naruto said.

"Okay then, whoever doesn't want to watch, 'IT' go to the room across the hall and watch the Tele- whatever thing with Neji." Shino said.

Ino, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Hinata, and Chouji left the room.

"I'm 13 too, I'll stay and watch." Tenten said.

"Sasuke? I thought you were scared!" Naruto said.

"Errr…no I wasn't?" Sasuke tried. He was holding the sacredness in.

"That works for me!" Naruto said.

"Okay you 4! Prepare yourselves for one of the MOST scariest movie you've EVER saw!" Shino said as he put the movie in the DVD player, "Now, enjoy this scary moment! MUWHAHAHAH!"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Tenten yelled.

"Fine," Shino grumped as he went back to his seat.

-

30 minutes later

-

"Huh? This is the same clown that was in the other pictures!" A character in the movie said.

"And here he is again!" Another one said.

A heavy wind past by. The pictures get scattered and a picture lands in one of the character's hand. The characters look at the picture as it came to life. A clown was doing cartwheels. Then he stopped. He looked at the characters and came in the front of the picture.

"You lot! I'll kill you all! One by one! Limp to limp! You'll see! I'll kill you!" The clown said, it's arm coming out of the picture. A boy character threw the picture to the ground and stepped on it. Smashing it to pieces.

"No," he said, "He's the one who killed Billy. No, I didn't see this! I never will!"

"But, you DID see it, we all did," a girl said.

The boy went away from them.

"You bast-Tenten starts crying! You killed my brother! COME OUT! I'M NOT AFARID OF YOU!" The boy starts yelling.

-

At the end of all the movies…

-

Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru were terrified.

"I think I'm scared of Clowns now…" Sasuke said.

"You guys don't know scary." Shino said.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I… I'M NOT SCARED!" Naruto said.

"Boo," Someone said the lights went out at the same time the person spoke.

"…………….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT CAME! IT'S GOING TO KILL US!" Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru screamed.

"MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" The person laughed. It was compared to the Clown's laugh so yeah, Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru freaked out.

"OH NO! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" Sasuke screamed.

"What's going on in here?" Kakashi's voice sounded as the lights came on. Next to Kakashi was Shino; laughing his head off from the joke he had pulled.

"YOU!" Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru yelled.

"Me?" Shino asked, "Sorry about that, I couldn't resist."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed, "IT GOT ME!"

"OMG! What, it might be Shino!" Shikamaru said.

"But, I'm right here." Shino said.

The five, and Kakashi, went to where the yelling was heard. It was in the other room, where Neji and the other's where. Kiba was lying down and there was a Teletubbies dolly on him.

"Oh, please," Shino, signed.

Everyone went back to the living room; where they are going to sleep.

"Let's play truth or dare." Hinata said.

"No, we play that all the time!" Ino said.

"Ghost stories?" Shino suggested.

"Oh, I have one!" Kurenai said.

"No," Team 8 said.

"Why not? It might be good." Tenten said.

"But…

_Flash back_

_Team eight was having a camping trip…_

"_How about a scary story?" Kurenai said._

"_Sure," Kiba said._

"_Okay then, it's called, 'When kids don't do their 'HOMEWORK!' MUWHAHAHAHAHA!" Kurenai said. Kiba and Hinata shivered, "and it's REAL!"_

"_Go on," Shino said._

"_When Kids don't do their Homework, The teacher will bring you to ASC! Then, they give you ONE-MONTH OFDETENTION!" Kiba shivered. "And then, they get sent to Hell, and they make you do 100 words to define, WITH NO DICTIONARY…OR INTERNET!" Shino shivered this time, a world with no Internet. Who'd live? "And the worst thing that'll happen is, they call your parents and you get ONE-YEAR OF MYTH STORY TELLING!" _

"_What a minute, story telling? Who's reading?" Shino asked._

"_The person who didn't do there Homework has to read…non-stop, and NO WATER BREAKS! MUWHAHAHAH!"_

"_You're just trying to scare us!" Shino said._

"_How do you know?" Kurenai. _

"_Because, I don't do my homework, we'll that was just once but that never happened!" _

"_Yeah! I NEVER do my homework!" Kiba said._

"_We'll…SCREW YOU!" Kurenai said, "You're missing the whole point!"_

_End flash back_

"It's not going to be like that this time!" Kurenai said.

"Yes it will!" Shino and Kiba said quickly.

"No it won't!"

"Yes it will!"

2 hours later…

"YES IT WILL!"

"NO IT WON'T!  
"YES-IT-WILLLLLLL!"

"NO IT WOOOOOOOOON'T!"

"YES I!"

"IF YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO KEEP COMPLAINING THEN LETS JUST GO TOP SLEEP!" Kakashi yelled.

"Hey, it was getting funny…OMG! IT'S 12'O CLOCK! Let's go to sleep…" Naruto said.

"FINE!" Kurenai, Shino and Kiba said.


	24. January 24: Mc donalds

January 24th

-

Ok, we won't give this opening a cheesy start, so…we'll go over to Sasuke's house!

Sasuke woke up and got out of bed with nothing on but his under-wear. So, he walks down to the laundry room, slouching on the way down, and pushed the "start" button to the washer. Then he opened up the dryer, pulled out his shirt, and put it on. He reached into the dryer and pulled out a pair of pants.

…

"HOLY CRAP! ALL my pants are PINK!" Sasuke screamed. He dug into the dryer to find anything red, and he did. It was a pair of red panties.

"Panties? What are these doing here? No girls live here!" Sasuke exclaimed as he stared at the panties.

Flash back

Sasuke sneaks into a window of a house and comes out with a pair of panties

end flash back

"Oh yeah!" Sasuke said, "But now all my pants are PINK! I can't go on like this…they'll LAUGH at me! They'll all LAUGH at me! I'll be the laughing stalk of Konoha, 'Sauce -Kay Pinky-pants'! Even Naruto will point and laugh at me! But these pants make me look cute!"

So Sasuke was forced to wear pink pants to the team meeting… unless he wanted to go un- panted.

"Hellooooo Sasuke-kuuunn!" Sakura squealed as she skipped over to Sasuke.

"What's with the pink pants?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto, in a scary way. So Naruto figured it was a sign and just turned away.

"It's ok, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, "Lots of boys these days are becoming retro- sexual! And the girls love it!"

Then Sasuke glared at Sakura, in a more scary way, so Sakura backed away towards Naruto.

"Ok kids!" Kakashi said, closing the lid to his fancy cell phone, "I just bought the local McDonalds!"

"Who would have figured…" Naruto said.

"And I'm forcing Naruto and Sasuke to work there OR ELSE!" Kakashi said.

"WHAT?" Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"Why us?" Naruto asked.

"Dunno, I don't trust you, but I can't trust anyone else in this darn village!" Kakashi explained, "But hey, you get to wear these cute aprons!" Kakashi handed them green aprons that had a yellow M on it like the ones they wear at McDonalds.

So…like always, Sasuke and Naruto were forced to work at McDonalds or else Kakashi would destroy all their possessions by any means necessary.

When Naruto and Sasuke walked into McDonalds, they found Neji at the cashier with the same McDonalds apron Sasuke and Naruto were wearing.

"Wha? Kakashi forced you to work here to?" Naruto asked Neji.

"No, Gai told me to because Kakashi told him to," Neji explained, "All the other guys are working here too." Neji pointed to the kitchen and they saw Lee working at the grill, Kiba working at the deep-fry, Shikamaru sleeping at the drive-thru counter, Shino working at the Ice-cream place and Chouji cluelessly staring at the computer screen that listed the orders.

An old lady with a little girl walked up to the cashier and stared at the menu.

"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" Neji happily asked the lady.

"I'll just have a salad and a chicken nugget happy meal for my grand daughter," the old lady kindly said.

"Is that for here or to go?" Neji asked pushing a few buttons on the cashier.

"Here!" the little girl said.

"Ok, that'll be 2.85," Neji said. The old lady handed Neji 3 dollars and Neji pushed a button to the cashier that made that big box of money pop out. Neji inserted the money and handed the lady the change.

Kiba came over with a tray that had a bag that said "Happy Meal" on it and a container with salad in it.

"Here's your meal, have a nice day!" Kiba said, handing the lady her tray. The lady and the little girl walked away.

"I think I'm gonna hate this job," Sasuke said after seeing what it was like.

"Don't worry! I'll make you the manager!" Kakashi said.

"YAY!" Sasuke cheered.

"ACK! When'd you get here, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto asked, "What do I get to be?"

"Uhhh… the other cashier?" Kakashi suggested.

"YAY!" Naruto said, rushing to the casher next to Neji.

"Neji, you're gonna have to train Naruto and teach him how to use that thing and stuff," Kakashi told Neji.

"WHAT?" Neji screamed.

"Yay! My own personal teacher who's the same age as me…TEACHER!" Naruto said. Neji backed away.

"Yo, Shikamaru, someone's at the drive through," Kiba said, throwing a French fry at Shikamaru's face.

"Huh? Wha?" Shikamaru said as he woke up. He looked at a TV screen and saw a car there.

"Oh! Welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?" Shikamaru asked.

Chouji blankly stared at a computer screen. Then the word "hamburger" appeared on the screen. Chouji didn't know what to do. He just stood there. Then the word "Mlkshk-vnl" appeared under the word "hamburger".

"Chouji, you idiot, you're supposed to tell us what the screen says!" Shino said, as he looked at the screen and then rushed to the milkshake machine.

"Ohhhh" Chouji blankly said.

"Here, give this to Shikamaru," Kiba said handing Chouji a bag with a big M on it, "He's right over there!"

"Ok," Chouji said as he walked towards Shikamaru.

Then Lee came by.

"Hey, Chouji, give this to Naruto, he's at the front counter," Lee said, giving Chouji another bag.

"Ok," Chouji said, walking towards Naruto.

Then Kiba came by.

"Chouji, what are you doing? I told you to give that bag to Shikamaru!" Kiba said.

"Ok," Chouji said as he walked towards Shikamaru.

Then Shino walked by.

"Hey, Chouji, give this to Neji," Shino said, handing Chouji a bag.

"Ok," Chouji said. He walked towards Neji and was about to give him a bag, but all the bags looked exactly the same. They were all the same brown bag that had a big yellow M on it. Chouji didn't know which one to give Neji… so he just handed Neji a random bag, then ran towards Shikamaru and gave him a random bag and did the same thing with Naruto.

"Phew, glad I got that over with," Chouji said, "Wait a minute, what if the customer gets the wrong bag? Oh my gosh, Kakashi is gonna get mad at me! And so is everyone else!

So what did Chouji do? He mindlessly took all the bags from Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru before they handed it to the customer and threw them out the window before anyone could figure out.

"Phew," Chouji said, "Now no one will get mad at me!"

"Chouji, did you give the bag to Shikamaru?" Kiba asked Chouji.

"Uhh…yeah!" Chouji said.

"Great because if you mindlessly threw them out the window, I'd get so mad at you that I'd grill you in the deep fry! Literally! Good thing you didn't!"

Chouji just stood there with a terrified look on his face as Kiba walked by.

"Yeah, and I'd burn you in the burn you in the grill! Literally!" Lee said as he happily passed by.

"And I'd drown you in all the ice cream and make you freeze to death!" Shino said, "… Literally!"

Ok, now Chouji was freaked out. He made that look on his face.

"Hey, Chouji, give me that bag, the customer is getting angry!" Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto, Chouji already gave you the bag!" Lee said.

"Oh, really?" Naruto said, then he turned to the customer, "You've already received your bag, you can go enjoy your meal!"

"What meal? I didn't get a bag!" The customer said.

"Chouji, the customer said he doesn't have the bag!" Naruto said.

"Uhhh…it's invisible!" Chouji said.

"How can it be invisible!" the customer asked.

"With magic" Chouji said.

"Cool, I'll go eat my invisible sandwich!" the customer said.

"Great!"

"No, really, give me my food."

"uhhh! Uhhhh!"

"Chouji, what did you do with the bag?" Naruto asked Chouji.

"Yeah, you had to have done something to it," Kiba said. Everyone started staring at Chouji. They all had mean faces, REALLY mean faces that scared the heck out of him.

"STOP PRESURING ME!" Chouji cried as he ran out the window to get the bags. But they weren't there!

"Omigosh, where'd they go!" Chouji panicked. He dug through the bushes and couldn't find anything.

Then the janitor passed by.

"Oh no! The janitor took the bags!" Chouji cried, "Now Kiba is gonna deep fry me, Lee is gonna grill me, and Shino is gonna drown me in ice cream and make me freeze to death! …LITERALLY!"

Chouji ran over to the janitor and started strangling him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE BAGS!" Chouji asked.

"Ack! Stoop-choking-me!" the Janitor said.

"Oh." Chouji released the janitor and he gasped for breath.

"What did you do to the bags?" Chouji asked again.

"What bags?" the janitor asked, "We see lots of bags around here!"

"The McDonalds bags!" Chouji said, "I threw them out here!"

"I don't know, look in the dumpster!"

Chouji ran to the dumpster and opened up the lid. What did he find? A bunch of brown bags that had a big yellow M on it.

"ARGH!" Chouji screamed.

Then he thought: Yes! I can just give Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji a random bag and they won't be able to tell!

So Chouji grabbed 3 bags and ran to Shikamaru.

"Here's the bag!" Chouji said, handing Shikamaru a bag.

"Who's this for?" Shikamaru asked.

"The customer!" Chouji said.

"Oh, he already has his bag. See, somehow, this bag flew out of a window and hit the customer upside the head. There were 3 bags, so I gave one bag to the customer and the other two bags to Naruto and Neji's customers! So everything is ok!

…

"ARGH!" Chouji yelled, "This is just like chapter 9!"

"Only without Halo," Shikamaru said, "Why have you betrayed us, Halo?"

"But this time, the chapter's still going so there'll be a lot going on," Kiba said.

"Like what?" Chouji asked.

"AHHH! THE ICE CREAM MACHINE GOT ON FIRE!" Shino scream as he ran around.

"How can an Ice Cream machine catch on fire?" Lee asked.

"Well, you see, a machine is run by a bunch of wheels built inside of him and if they run to fast, then the friction that it makes from spinning around can cause a fire," Shikamaru said.

"Why didn't they consider that when they built it?" Kiba asked

"I dunno," Shikamaru asked.

"HELLP ME!" Lee said as his arm caught on fire.

"Just use the fire exhauster!" Naruto said. Then the fire exhauster caught on fire.

"How can the fire exhauster catch on fire, it's on the other side of where the fire is!" Kiba asked.

"It's a cruel world," Neji said.

"Don't worry, we can use the fire blanket!" Naruto said, pointing at the fire blanket. And who would have guessed, it also caught on fire.

"What? It's fire proof!" Shikamaru said.

"Nothing makes sense any more!" Kiba cried.

"Dudes, Lee died!" Naruto said, pointing at Lee who was laying on the ground… burning.

"Noo!" Neji said, "If one person dies, then there's a possible chance someone else could die…And it could be…ME!"

"Omigosh! Shino died too!" Kiba cried.

"He was too close to the ice cream machine!" Shikamaru cried.

"The whole place is on fire!" Chouji cried.

"Wait, there's a telephone!" Shikamaru said, pointing at a phone.

"Who y'gonna call?" Kiba asked.

"Ghostbusters!" Shikamaru said, jumping in the air. But when he jumped in the air, the floor he was standing on caught on fire, so when he landed, he landed in fire and died.

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto cried.

"Now the telephone caught on fire!" Kiba cried.

"Who's still alive?" Naruto asked.

"Uhhh…you and me," Kiba said.

"Wha? What about Chouji?" Naruto asked.

"Flushed himself down the toilet."

"Neji?"

"Got stuck in a corner and the fire closed up on him."

"Sasuke?"

"Used fire to put out the fire and unfortunately he hit himself"

"Kakashi?"

"uhh…he wasn't here… wait…he's right there…burning."

"The janitor?"

"Hid in the oven while it was on, tisk tisk."

"What are we gonna do!" Naruto cried.

"Run?" Kiba suggested .

"Ok," Naruto said. So they ran.

Unfortunatly… they ran through the fire and died. But don't worry. This is a fanfiction and we can bring them back to life if we feel like it. We just put this part in because we thought it'd be funny. So when you come back to check out this fanfiction, they'll all still be alive. Do NOT think they died.

Ok, hope you liked this chapter! This whole chapter was written by thebluekirby64, not darkshadowclone, da-bloo-kirbie-sixtee-for. Hope y'all liked it!


	25. January 25: Mc donalds 2

January 25

Ok, Mcdonalds 2 by thebluekirby! Yes, darkshadowclone's sister! And I'll be updating for a while because darkshadowclone keeps forgetting to cuz she's playing kingdom hearts -;;;.

-

Sasuke woke up once the sun rays touched his face which made him open his eyes.

"Yes! Another great day of work!" Sasuke said as he got out of bed towards his closet. He put on a white suit and a green jacket over it. He reached for his red and black-checkered tie and tied it on. Sasuke walked towards his side table and took one of those name pins that said:

Uchiha Saske

-

Manager

Sasuke proudly pined it on his jacket and happily walked out his door.

"Hello Manager!" Said a voice. Sasuke looked over and saw Naruto.

"Hello low lifer who doesn't have what it takes to become manager," Sasuke said, "You going to work?"

"I sure am," Naruto said, "want to go together?"

"Sorry, I don't walk to work with low lifers" Sasuke said as he went to his cool limo. He ordered the driver to take him to McDonalds, which was right across the street.

"Hello Sasuke," Neji said as Sasuke walked into the restaurant. Once Naruto entered, Sasuke ordered a group meeting.

"Ok guys," Sasuke started, "for the past day we've only gotten a total of 8 customers. That's not good enough. We need to go advertisements, but we need ideas!"

"Why don't we do one of those Ronald McDonald commercials?" Lee suggested.

"Yes, that's perfect!" Sasuke said as he wrote "Ronald McDonald" on the white board.

"Ok, but we'll need someone to be Ronald…" Naruto thought.

"How about Shino!" Kiba said, pointing at Shino.

"WHAT!" Shino screamed.

"He already has the Afro done, al we have to do is dye it red!" Shikamaru said, taking out a few hair dyes.

"And paint his face!" Lee said, talking out some face paints.

Then Shino rolled over to the Ice Cream Machine and took out a tube that said "Chocolate" on it.

"Stay back, I'm not afraid to shoot!" Shino said, pointing the tube at everyone.

Everyone slowly approached Shino as he backed away.

"Don't worry Shino, we won't hurt you," Shikamaru said, slowly approaching.

Shino slowly put down the tube, beginning to trust everyone.

"ATTACK!" Naruto yelled. And just like that, everyone jumped on Shino and started putting on the make up and costume on Shino.

"AHHH! Not the hair…NOT THE HAIR!" Shino screamed as Shikamaru sprayed red all over his hair.

"Come on, someone go for the glasses!" Naruto yelled.

"No!" Shino cried, "my bugs…ATTACK!"

…

None of the bugs did what Shino said.

"Sorry Shino, but this is rich!" one of the bugs said, recording the whole thing.

Two minutes later, Shino was dressed up as Ronald Mcdonald, with sunglasses on.

"Ok, Naruto wrote up a script for you," Sasuke said, holding up a piece of paper.

"We're going to need a little girl though," Naruto said.

"How about Neji?" Kiba suggested.

"WHAT?" Neji screamed.

"Yeah, just add a little dress and he'll be fine!" Shikamaru said.

"Why can't we just have a little boy, like Chouji?" Neji suggested.

"But this commercial is for Barbie dolls," Sasuke said.

"Why don't we just get a real girl, like Sakura or Ino?" Neji asked.

"Because they're really ugly girls," Naruto said.

"Wait! Are you saying- aww man!"

"All we need is a doggie," Naruto cheered.

"Akamaru!" Kiba said.

"No, we need dogs that don't belong to Kiba," Shino said.

"Why not?" Kiba cried.

Flashback—

Kiba: "Akamaru, meet Shino!" 

_Shino: "Hi, Akamaru!"_

_Akamaru: "Bark! Bark!"_

_Kiba: Oh, did I mention that Akamaru attacks people who carry bugs?"_

_Shino: "…"_

-End Flashback.

"But Akamaru is the only dog we got," Sasuke said, "Unless we get Pakkun, but he hates Shikamaru, so…To the studio!"

At the studio

The studio looked like any other studio. The room they were filming was a pink room with a pink bed with Barbie dolls all over the floor. Neji was dressed in a blue (revealing) shirt with jean skirts. Shino was dressed as Ronald McDonald and Akamaru had a pink bow on his head.

Shikamaru and Kiba were doing the cameras, Naruto and Lee were at the lights, Chouji was doing the sound and Sasuke was the director.

"Ok, everyone to your places!" Sasuke said. Neji walked over the set and sat on the bed.

"Rolling in 3…2…" Shikamaru began, "ONE!"

-

Neji looked really bored until Shino (Ronald) Busted into the door.

Shino: **with a boring tone**Hi little girl! You look really tired. Do you want a looks at script Toy?

Neji: looks at script Sure I do, Ronald. What do you have for me?

Shino: takes out Barbie doll This!

Neji: Wow. It looks really…fun. I think I'll ….WHAT? I'm so not saying this!

Sasuke: Come one Neji.

Neji: sigh Love it and care for it for ever and ever and ever.

Shino: That's the spirit. Here, have a dog hands Akamaru to Neji

Neji: Wow. A dog. I'm gonna… ACKKK! I'm not saying this either!

Naruto: Don't worry, no one will realize you're Neji anyways!

Neji: sigh Kiss it all the time struggles to kiss Akamaru

Kiba: AHHH! Nooooo! Akamaru has become gay! cries

"And stop!" Sasuke said, "That was excellent! I'll get Shikamaru to edit all the bad scenes and we'll get this on air by the end of today!"

"That was dreadful," Neji cried.

"Don't worry, I'll point out to everyone that you're the little girl on the commercial!" Lee said, running out the door towards Tenten's house with the video tape.

"This chapter is lame," Shikamaru said, walking back towards the drive thru window.

"It's not over yet!" Naruto said.

"We haven't sang our ending Mcdonalds song!" Sasuke said.

Everyone joined hands and started singing (sung to any melody you'd like):

"_Mcdonalds is good!_

And we love it! 

_Because it's good!_

_That's why we love it!_

_And their cheeseburgers are cheep!_

_And so are their chicken nuggets!_

_And we're lovin it!"_

End

I tried to make that chapter as funny as I could possibly can, I just wasn't in the funny mood, I guess. So…yeah, hope you like it. And we'll try to catch up with the dates.

-thebluekirby64 :)


	26. January 26: Random

January 26th

Random stuff…event's

One day Naruto wakes up and eats ramen with milk (in a glass) for break feats. Then goes out to meet Sakura and Sasuke and Kakashi (well...he hasn't appeared yet...) for another mission.

"HEY! HEY! Where's Kakashi-sensei? Is he late again?" Naruto asked, then Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry I'm late!" He said.

"Finally! Now, what do we have to do for our next mission? It'd better not be rescuing a doggy flashback: the last doggie they saved, pissed on Naruto's shirt" Naruto said.

"Nope…yes…" Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Sakura bonks Naruto on da head and says, "HE SAID YES! WE HAVE TO SAVE A DOG! IDIOT!"

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed.

"Yeah, yeah, lets go already!" Sasuke said.

"If you need me I'll be reading on a tree near by" Kakashi said.

"WHAT? YOU AREN'T GOING TO HELP US?" Naruto yelled.

"The last time I didn't help you, you had no problem."

"Flash back: doggie pissed on naruto's shirt" Naruto said.

"We'll nothing REALLY bad."

"Flash back: doggie pissed on naruto's shirt"

"We'll no!"

"LETS GO ALREADY!" Sasuke screamed.

"No! I'm staying here! Flash back: doggie-" Naruto said, but then Sakura bonked Naruto on the head.

"NO MORE FLASH BACKS! WERE GOING!" Sakura screamed.

"But- flash-" Naruto started.

"ARE YOU SOME BABY? LETS **GO**!"

"Buppanase like a dangan raina! Right here, right now! GO!" Sasuke sang. Everyone looked at him.

"Uhhh…finally! Were going!" Sasuke said.

"Fine…" Naruto said.

2 seconds later…

"BACK! BACK! TAKE IT!" Naruto said as he gave it to Sakura.

"Aww. Such a cute doggy. But this is Akamaru!" Sakura said.

Kiba comes in snatches Akamaru from Sakura and then leaves.

"JUST GET THE RIGHT DOG!" Sasuke yelled.

"Are you trying to be cool?" Naruto asked. Then Sakura bonked him again.

"JUST DO WHAT HE SAID!" Sakura yelled.

"Aren't you going with me?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm going with Sasuke!"

"WHAT?"

"Uh, you're a great ninja Naruto! I don't want to get in your way!"

Team 10 is not to far from where Naruto is…

"How troublesome! We can't even find a stolen kid!" Shikamaru said.

"DON'T GIVE UP!" Ino yells.

"I'm hungry…" Chouji says.

"HEY! HEY! Shikamaru! Old buddy! Can you help me find my dog!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, were not looking for YOUR dog." Sasuke said.

"Shikamaru understands! Right, pal?" Naruto said as he put his arm on Shikamaru's shoulder, but Shikamaru takes Naruto's arm off.

"Go do your own mission…and I'll do mine…this sucks…" Shikamaru said.

"Heh," Sasuke laughed.

"FINE! I don't need your help!" Naruto said as he walked away.

Mean while…

Gai pops up next to Kakashi.

"FIGHT ME!" Gai said.

Kakashi signs and closes his book.

"Whose turn is it to chose what to do?" Kakashi asked.

"IT'S MY TURN! And we should…uh…FIGHT! Who ever falls to the ground first wins!" Gai said.

"Ok…"

"Why do they keep fighting?" Tenten asked.

"…" Neji didn't say anything.

"ALRIGHT GAI-SENSEI! TAKE HIM TO THE GROUND!" Lee yelled.

"Fine, fine…hey! What's that on the ground?" Kakashi asked, pointing at the ground.

Gai looks down and says, "OOH! A CATERPILLER!" Gai bends down.

Kakashi steps on Gai's back, causing Gai to fall onto the ground.

"Oops! Didn't see you!" Kakashi said.

"OH NO! I HAVE LOST!" Gai cried.

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi said.

"NOW I MUST RUN TWO LAPS AROUND KONOHA!" Gai yelled.

"I shall go with you Gai-sensei!" Lee said.

"…Are they CRAZY?" Neji yelled.

"You just noticed?" Tenten asked.

Gai and Lee run off.

"Hey Tenten. Where alone. Want to do stuff?" Neji asked.

"Uh, okay." Tenten said.

The two walk off to the forest.

"Look at what-errr…" Neji said.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"Err…nothing!"

"Lemme see!" Tenten yelled. She tackles Neji and grabs him, Neji tries to push her away. Then Lee runs by.

"ACK!" Lee yells.

"Lee!" Tenten yells.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Is this the kind of stuff you two do when me a Gai are gone?" Lee asked.

"Huh?" Neji and Tenten asked.

"YOU TO WERE LOVI'N EACH OTHER!" Lee yelled.

Neji and Tenten:

Mean while…

Team 8…

Hinata is walking around doing nothing, Kiba is training with Akamaru and Shino is collecting bugs…like in episode 100!

"Why do we do this every day?" Hinata asked.

"I don't mind! I like doing this! Akamaru! Attack!" Kiba said.

Akamaru pisses on Shino.

"THIS SO MUCH FUN!" Kiba laughed.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT!" Shino yelled as he took out large, but sharp, scissors.

"Were'd you get THAT?" Kiba screamed.

"My pockets…anyway, GET READY TO DIE!" Shino yells.

"ACK!"

"Shino, why the heck do you have scissors, and about to kill the hell out of Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO USE A CHAIN SAW?" Shino asked as he took out a power chain saw.

"ACK! WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?" Kiba yelled.

"SHINO! PLEASE STOP!" Hinata yelled, turning into a chibi.

"Awww…" Shino said, turning off the power chain saw.

"Phew! I thought you were going to kill me Shino!" Kiba said.

"Oh, yeah!" Shino said, as he turned the power chain saw on again.

"ARRRGH!" Kiba screamed.

"SHINO! There's an ant hole!" Hinata said, pointing at a ant hole.

"COOL!" Shino said as he threw the chain saw away and watched the ants go in/out the hole.

"Bark!" Akamaru said.

"Huh? Shino likes ant holes?" Kiba asked.

"BARK!" Akamaru repeated.

"Huh? I don't understand dog langue!" Kiba yelled.

"…Um…"Hinata and Shino sweat dropped.

"Uh, lets go out for some Ramen!" Hinata insisted.

"SURE!" Kiba yelled.

"You sound like Naruto that way…" Shino said.

Hinata blushed.

"She always liked Ramen!" Kiba said.

"Really?" Shino asked, looking at a Hinata profile, "But this says that she likes any kind of food!"

(One of Shino's bugs: Can I have a bone? Shino: NEVER!)

"Are you coming or are you going to stand there like your talking in your head?" Kiba asked.

"C'mon everybody! We have a mission today!" Kurenai said, coming out of nowhere.

"SEE SHINO! NO LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU STOOD THERE SO LONG, AND WE DIDN'T GET TO EAT RAMEN!" Kiba yelled.

Shino just stood there and then he said, "Huh? Did you just say something Kiba?"

"WHY I OUTTA!" Kiba yelled.

"NO KIBA! DON'T! IT'S NOT RIGHT!" Hinata said.

"Ok."

"It's wrong to fight! We should live in peace and harmony!"

"…Ok…."

"AND A WORLD WITH OUT VIOLENCE! A PLACE WHERE WE COULD SHOW TRUE FEELINGS! A place like…AMERICA!"

"00…Okay…."

"I should have stayed home…hey, aren't we suppose to do a mission?" Shino asked.

"0-0…Oh! You guys are done talking! The mission is to find a girl lost in this forest!" Kurenai said.

"Well! It's a good thing we came here, and didn't want to go and get Ramen! Right Hinata? Shino?" Kiba said.

Shino puts his ear to the ground, "Okay, she's 1 mile north, 5 feet into a tree...Kiba did you say something to me again?"

"Look! I'm Shino! She's 1 mile north, 5 feet into a tree!" Kiba mocked.

"Do I really sound like a girl?" Shino asked.

"Don't worry Shino! I'll find that girl!" Kiba said.

2 hours later…

"It's been two hours, should we go find him?" Hinata asked.

"No, lets wait another 1 hour, I want to get done with this book," Shino said. Hinata looked at the book.

"OMG! 'ITCH, ITCH PARADISE'! SHINO! YOU'RE UNDER AGE!" Hinata screamed.

"Kakashi let me read it…" Shino said as he turned the page, "fine we'll look for him, I hope he didn't get ambushed (It'd be cool if he did!)"

Where is Kiba you ask?

"HELP ME!" Kiba yelled.

Snakes that will poison you with one bite surround Kiba. One hisses.

"ACK!"

Shino comes by and is 1 foot away.

"You know, I don't see Kiba, lets go back." Shino says.

"It crushed the bone! IT CURSHED THE BONE! AHHHH!" Kiba screamed in pain.

Hinata is also 1 foot away.

"I don't see him either…" Hinata said.

"AHH! MY EYE! IT PULLED OUT MY EYE!" Kiba screams.

"I'll just go look for the girl," Shino said as he walked right passed the attacked Kiba.

"OH! Kiba! There you are!" Hinata said.

"Hinata, there's something I always wanted to tell you…" Kiba said.

"Yes?"

"I-I- AAAHHHHH! IT PULLED OUT MY OTHER EYE!" Kiba screamed.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Shino said, "Wait, if it pulled out you're eye, how are you still alive?"

"KKKKKKIBA-KUN!" Hinata yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm still alive!" Kiba said.

"HERE!" Hinata said as she gave Kiba medicine. Kiba fully recovers. (HEY! He has his eyes back!)

"Why didn't you give this to me earlier?" Kiba asked.

"Aw man! It was getting to the good part! Uh, I mean…you're okay Kiba!" Shino said.

"Now, let's go look for that girl!" Kiba said.

Eventually…

"Wow! That took a while! We'll go on home!" Kurenai said.

Team 13…

"Lee! I don't know why the hell you thought that we were doing IT, but WE WERENT!" Tenten said.

"Rrriiiiiiiight, and I'm the tooth fairy!" Lee said.

"You are? We'll, you forgot to get my tooth last week, and I never got my money, are you doing your job right?" Neji said. Lee and Tenten looked at Neji.

"I mean, LEE YOU DUNCE!" Neji said.

"That's what I thought you said." Lee said, "Grrr…"

"Let me explain. I found something and Tenten wanted to see it. But then she TACKLED me. And that's when you came." Neji said.

"I'm gonna need some proof!" Lee said.

"He's telling you!" Tenten said.

"What she said!" Neji agreed.

"Alright!" Lee said as he walked away backwards to make sure they weren't going to do IT.

"GOO GOD!" Tenten yelled.

"I'll walk you." Neji said.

"…But…you and me…and Lee…" Tenten said with a shiver at the end.

"Ok." Neji said as he walked home.

So, Tenten went home by herself.

I'm sorry for not updating a lot. My computer wouldn't work so yeah. I got held back.


	27. January 27: Random 2

January 27th

Random 2

At Ino's house…

"TENTEN YOU IDIOT! YOU MISSED THE BIG CHANCE!" Ino yelled.

"…Big chance?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah! Whenever someone asks you to walk you home, you say "Yes" Then cling on to his arm and pretend that your ankle is killing you... then "accidentally" run him in to a wall and."

"And?"

"TAKE HIM TO THE GROUND!" Ino yelled.

"HEY! You got that off of Bleach!" Tenten yelled.

At an ally….

"HAHAHA!" Sakura, Shino, and Kiba laughed. They were watching videotapes that Shino had recorded.

"HEY!" Naruto said as he came up to them, "You started without me!"

"We'll, you came late!" Kiba said.

Naruto plainly sat down next to Shino.

"You know, I've been wondering…" Naruto said.

"Huh?" The three asked.

"What does Shino look like without his glasses…" Naruto said.

Shino immediately jumped up and backed away from Naruto.

"I WANNA SEE!" Naruto said.

"No way man!" Shino said.

"YOU LET KIBA SEE!" Naruto said.

"I can hypnotize him that way!" Shino said.

Kiba tackled Shino.

"I'M GONNA TAKE OFF YOUR GLASSES!" Kiba said.

"DO IT! DO IT!" Naruto cheered, then he was joined by Sakura, "DO IT! DO IT!"

"Eww…gross…No way were going to do IT!" Kiba and Shino said.

"NO! TAKE OFF HIS GLASSES!" Naruto said.

"Okay," Kiba said as he swiped Shino's glasses, "ACK!"

"WHAT?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

"There's another pair under it!" Kiba said. Shino kicked Kiba off and took off running, with his camera.

"COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! (Chases Shino) I'LL SEE YOUR EYES! YOU'LL SEE! BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped.

Team 13…

"Hmm…Neji isn't here today so, were going over to Kakashi's training place." Gai said.

"Huh? Why? Where is Neji?" Lee asked,

"It's 'Make fun of Main house day'." Gai said.

So they go over to Kakashi's place and you know what? Sasuke is gone.

"Hey…where's Sasuke?" Gai asked Kakashi.

"Huh? You didn't know? It's 'Mock your brother' day!" Kakashi said.

"Why don't we make new teams for today?" Gai asked.

"SURE!" Kakashi said as he took out a name drawler.

2 minutes later…

"I'll draw first!" Kurenai said as she took out three names, "YAY! INO, SAKURA, AND TENTEN!"

Asuma was next.

"NNOOOO! I have the same people…NOOOO!" Asuma screamed.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

Kakashi draws three papers and faints at first look.

"What?" Gai asked.

Kurenai went up to Kakashi and took the papers.

"Buwhahaha! HE HAS KIBA, NARUTO, AND LEE!" Kurenai laughed.

"NO! LEE!" Gai cried.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried.

They both hugged each other

"It's only for one day," Kurenai said.

"Wait, if there was 10 of us and Hinata was gone cause of Neji, and Sasuke wasn't here than that means…crap…" Shino said.

"HA! HA! SHINO HAS GAI!" Kiba yelled.

"Great…just great!" Shino said.

"Hmmmm I have a good plan!" Gai thought.

"I don't like that look!" Shino said.

_I'll make Shino like Lee_, MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gai was laughing for real so Shino got freaked out.

"I'll just go home now…" Shino said as he ran for his anti-social life.

2 hours later…

"SHI! Hey! Where'd he go?" Gai asked.

With Kakashi…

Kakashi was still fainted. Naruto poked him. Then Naruto poked him again.

"YES! NOW IS THE BEST TIME TO SEE KAKASHI'S FACE! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed.

"Huh? What?" Kakashi asked springing up.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed.

Few minutes later…

"Hey, Lee, Kiba…do you ever wonder?" Naruto asked.

"Wonder? About what?" Lee asked.

"WHAT'S UNDER SHINO'S SUN GLASSES!" Naruto said, scaring Lee with a flashlight.

"I can help," Kurenai said coming out of nowhere, "We can get Kakashi too!"

"ALRIGHT! LETS GO!" Naruto said, pointing out his index finger.

2 hours later…

Naruto was still in the same pose.

"I'll just go find Shino now!" Naruto said.

"Too, late! We already took Shino's glasses off and tied him to a tree so that he couldn't get his glasses back!" Kurenai said.

"And Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Same thing!" Kurenai said as she held up Shino's sunglasses and Kakashi's mask.

"COOL!" Naruto said as he ran but bumped into someone.

"Kurenai! You have some explaining to do!" Naruto had bumped into Kakashi AND Shino. Kurenai took all of Kakashi's mask and all of Shino's sunglasses. So you wanna know what they're wearing? Kakashi is wearing a scarf and Shino is wearing goggles with black lens (extra alert).

"Hehehehe…hey guys…what's up?" Kurenai asked.

"Were not aloud to hit girls so just stay still and this won't hurt you!" Kakashi said.

"What are you going to do? Dress me up as Barney?" Kurenai asked.

"Hey! Good idea!" Shino said, "We were going to make you watch the one week marathon of Baby shows, but I guess both works!"

"Oh-no…no, no, no, n-AHHHH!" Kurenai screamed. You won't be seeing her until next chapter…

"Off guard!" Naruto said as he took Shino's goggles, "HEY! YOU HAVE SPARES! NO FAIR!"

A brown dog comes by.

"Hey! Naruto! Isn't that the dog we were suppose to find for the mission?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! We did I!" Naruto started but then, the dog pisses on Naruto's shirt! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?"

"How trouble some…" Shino said.

"HEY! I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Uh…HEY! IS THAT A COLA SHOP?" Shino asked pointing at his left.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at the left, "I don't see a! Hey! Come back here!"

Somewhere…

"Hey, Tenten do you want to train?" Neji asked Tenten.

"Sure," Tenten said.

She followed Neji into a spooky forest. Then they ended up in a happy, happy place.

"Do you still wanna-errr…" Neji stopped talking.

"Wanna what?" Tenten asked. Neji pointed at his pocket, then Tenten tackled Neji again and they rolled down a hill.

"Whoa…" Lee whispered as he and Shino watched Tenten and Neji, and of course, Shino had a camera.

"GET OFF!" Neji yelled.

"But I want IT!" Tenten yelled.

"Ah-ha!" Lee yelled as he jumped out of his hiding place with Shino, "YOU DO WANT 'IT'!"

Tenten but her hand into Neji's pocket and pulled out a ring.

"A ring? You want to marry me or something?" Tenten asked.

"Other pocket," Neji said.

"Oh," Tenten said as she put her hand into Neji's other pocket and it was an…it was…

"You wanted to show me a…holy crap!" Tenten said as she pulled the 'thing' out of Neji's pocket.

"WTF?" Lee and Shino yelled, "YOU GOT HER A!"

"AH-HA! THERE YOU ARE SHINO!" Gai said coming from nowhere.

"…HEY! IS THAT KAKASHI?" Shino yelled as he pointed at a tree.

"I know it's not Kakashi!" Gai said.

"Yeah, your right! It's Lee!" Shino said.

"LEE!" Gai cried as he hugged Lee.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee cried.

"……………Ok…." Shino, Tenten, and Neji both mumbled.

"I guess, I'll go put this video on the Internet…" Shino said as he walked away.

3 minutes later…

"Did he say, 'put' and 'Internet'?" Tenten asked.

"Oh-crap, he might edit it…" Neji said, then Sakura and Naruto walked by.

"HEY BIRD LOVERS! 'BUT I WANT 'IT'!" Naruto yelled.

"GAH! NOW IT'S 5 TO ZERO! I NEED REVENGE ON SHINO!" Neji yelled.

"Huh? Shino? He didn't send us the video!" Sakura said.

"Then who?" Tenten and Neji asked.

"It was…" Sakura began, but! The moon went down so that means it's the next day! Wait'till the next chapter! Muwhahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	28. January 28: When teddy bears invade the ...

January 28

When teddy bears invade the world

Thebluekirby again, heh! (reminder: person who wrote ejo, mcdonalds and the space chapters!) Anyways, we're not paying much attention to the sand sibs, so…lets!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They say if you don't care about your teddy bears, they'll strike at you. If you don't ever hug them every once in a while, they sneak attack you from behind. If someone makes fun of your teddy bears, they'll be attacked, but you could too if you go on his side…

"Damnit Gaara, what the hell are you reading!" Kankuro said as he glanced over at Gaara's book.

"You're supposed to help be make a catapult to fire rocks at Shino and Sasuke's house!" Kankuro cried.

"Not today, this book is interesting," Gaara said as he snuggled up with he teddy bear.

"Yes, it must be VERY interesting, 'When Teddy Bears invade the World!' What the hell are you still doing playing with your teddy bear?"

"Stop it, you're hurting Aya's feelings!" Gaara said.

"You named it Aya? Do you have any idea what it means in Japanese!"

"Yes, colorful!"

"… You're crazy."

"That's what you can always think! But one day Teddy Bears will Take over the world under MY command!"

"Ok crazy person, whatever you say." And Kankuro walked out the door.

"Hi Kankuro!" Temari said as she changed the channel on the TV, "I thought you and Gaara were going to build a catapult to fire rocks at Shino and Sasuke's houses!"

"Gaara is reading a book," Kankuro simply said.

…

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Temari laughed, "That's a good one, Gaara is reading a book! Yeah right!"

"No, I'm serious," Kankuro said.

"There's no way Gaara would waste his time reading a book!" Temari said, "Unless it's a really good book."

"Yes it is, 'When Teddy Bears Invade the Earth!"

…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're so funny today Kankuro! Theres no WAY Gaara would read a book like that!"

"He said that Teddy Bears would attack me while I sleep."

"You must be imagining things, Kankuro!"

"No, go see for yourself!"

"Fine then."

So Temari put down the TV remote and walked over to Gaara's room and opened the door.

"OMIGOSH GAARA!" Temari yelled, "WTF!"

Gaara was dressed in an army suit… and so were his other 58 teddy bears that were all lined up in neat rows… like the army!

"Ok men, I wanna see action! Violence! BLOOD!" Gaara yelled at the teddy bears, "So when you go into Kankuro's room tonight, I don't just want you to pulverize him. I want you to PULVERIZE HIM! Do I make myself clear?"

All the teddy bears stood silent.

"Uhhh…..Gaara… what's going on?" Temari asked Gaara.

"Don't worry troops, she's the good guy," Gaara said, "I'm preparing an attack to Kankuro's room!"

"Where'd you get all these teddy bears?" Temari asked.

"Bamzu dot com! It's a great place for online shopping!"

"And why are your teddy bears holding…guns?"

"Those are for shooting Kankuro! We've been practicing!"

Gaara pointed to Kankuro dummies that were all shot in the head.

"Ok….aborting crazy person," Temari said, backing away.

"You're just jealous cuz you can't manage to create your OWN army of teddy bears!" Gaara said, pointing at Temari, "Well, you'll see! One day Teddy Bears WILL take over the world! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And what did Temari do? Run away, of course!

"Ok, Gaara's lost it," Temari said to Kankuro.

"So what are we going to do?" Kankuro asked.

"Hmmmm….. Listen, I have a plan…."

And like most fanfictions that you read, they never tell you the plans! So guess what? We aren't gonna either! You're gonna have to keep reading on!

"Ok troops, tonight is the night!" Gaara said, "I've installed micro chips that'll allow me to control all your moves so you don't abort the mission! So what are we gonna do?"

The teddy bears stood silent.

"I can't HEAR you!"

The teddy bears continued to stay quiet.

"Good, now, we'll sneak through the living room and attack Kankuro's room from there! Make sure his door is OPEN!"

All the teddy bears saluted and went out to the living room.

"Ok troops, stay quiet," Gaara said as he and the teddy bears crawled along the ground. It was dark and quiet…too quiet…

BOOM! BANG BOOM!

The furniture had holes and some of the teddy bears were shot!

"Troops, we're under attack!" Gaara yelled, "Get out your weapons and fire at will!"

The teddy bears took out their guns and started shooting at what ever they could. And then the lights suddenly flipped on. And the first thing Gaara could see was an army of stuffed bunnies in army suits with guns, bombs, and all those other delightful weapons.

"Ok troops! Begin to fire at my count!" A feminine voice yelled. All the stuffed bunnies readied their guns and bombs and stuff.

"FIRE!" She yelled. And they all started shooting at the teddy bears, "killing" them one by one.

"My army!" Gaara cried, "How could you, Temari and Kankuro?"

"Because you didn't help me build the catapult!" Kankuro cried, "Bunnies…. FIRE!"

All the bunnies started shooting bullets out of their guns.

"Teddy Bears… ATTACK!" Gaara yelled. And all the teddy bears started shooting bullets out of their guns.

Eventually, all the bunnies and teddies were "dead".

"My troops, all DEAD!" Gaara cried.

"So is mine!" Kankuro whimpered.

"Now I've got nothing to do now that my army is dead!"

"Wanna work on that catapult?"

"Sure!"

So Kankuro and Gaara happily skipped over to the garage to work on their catapult.

"Muwhahaha….they've forgotten about me," Temari said, "Those two leaders were wimps, but I'll make sure teddy bears AND stuff bunnies TAKE OVER DA WORLD! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And someone threw a brick at Temari's head that knocked her out for a few hours. Go figure.

I know…that chapter was short. But I was running low of ideas on what to do. So…yeah…. Remember… this chapter is writeen by THEBLUEKIRBY64 and NOT darkshadowclone! Thebluekirby64 is darkshadowclones' sister! So….yeah… hope you liked it :D


	29. January 29: Pok'emon Battles!

January 29

Pok'emon!

Thebluekirby64 again! Since we need to catch up with our updates, we'lll be adding a LOT of chapters today! So…they might not be that good because we're rushing, so don't blame us! Once we catch up, hopefully our chapters will get better cuz we aren't rushing! Yay for no rushing! So…yeah….

"Oh yeah! The new pok'emon cards came out!" Naruto yelled as he showed off his new cards to Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Who cares about pok'emon, it's so lame," Sasuke said, "Who collects these pok'emon cards anyways?"

"Darkshadowclone?" Naruto said.

"The author of this chapter unfortunately has no clue what they call the new pok'emon decks because she doesn't pay attention to the commercials," Shikamaru said, "So we're just gonna have to call them 'Pok'e decks!'"

"Hey… this one has the holographic Pikachu one!" Naruto said as he showed off his holographic Pikachu card.

"The author of the chapter unfortunately only knows one pok'emon, and that's Pikachu," Shikamaru said, "So we're gonna have to describe the rest of the pok'emon!"

"That's just cheesy," Sasuke said, "But fortunately I know all the pok'emon names!"

"Yeah, so do we! It's right on the card!" Naruto said.

"Well…. I knew that too!" Sasuke said.

"I'm bored with this chapter already," Shikamaru said.

"Then lets have a pok'e battle!" Naruto cheered.

"Yeah, let's have a pok'e battle!" Sasuke also cheered.

"But you said you don't have a deck, Sasuke," Shikamaru said.

"I simply said 'Who would collect these pok'emon cards?" Sasuke said as he took out his big deck of pok'emon cards.

"So… how do we do these pok'emon battles?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know…" Sasuke said.

"Just look at the instruction booklet!" Shikamaru said.

"I knew that!"

"They also tell you how to do it on TV!"

"I knew that, too!"

"So now that we somehow know how to do pok'emon battles, wanna battle?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Sure!" Sasuke cheered.

They shuffled each others decks and drew 5 cards.

"I play….uh…. Plusle!" Naruto said as he placed down his Plusle.

"Well, I play Loudred!" Sasuke said as he placed down his loudred.

"Loudred, attack Plusle!"

"No fair, you're Loudred is stronger then my Plusle!" Naruto said.

"Hey…I thought Shikamaru said the author didn't know any other pok'emon besides Pikachu!" Sasuke said.

"Well…. She did some online research before you guys started the battle," Shikamaru explained.

"Oh, ok," Naruto said, "Anyways, I play Mudkip!"

"And I'll play Meowth!" Sasuke said, "And I equip it with this water card!"

"But Meowth isn't a water type!" Naruto said.

"Well…. Now it is!" Sasuke said as he gave his meowth a water card.

"You're not being fair, Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

"Sticks and stones lad!" Sasuke said as he attacked Naruto's mudkip.

"WAAHHH!" Naruto cried, "Shikamaru, Sasuke isn't letting me win!"

"Sasuke, let Naruto win the game!" Shikamaru said to Sasuke.

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you made him cry, so let him win the pok'emon game!" Shikamaru said.

"Fine…."

"YAY!" Naruto cheered, "Mudkip, attack Loudred and send it to the graveyard!"

"But mudkip's attack is lower then loudred!"

"Well…now it isn't. Mudkip, ATTACK!"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"I know!"

"Shikamaru, Naruto isn't being fair!"

"Let Sasuke win, Naruto" Shikamaru said as he read "Itchi Itchi Paradise".

"But I thought you said that I could win!" Naruto cried.

"Well, now it's Sasuke's turn to win," Shikamaru said as he turned the page to the book.

"Heh heh!" Sasuke laughed, "I play my Pichu and make it attack you directly!"

"Hey, you can only do that in Yu-Gi-Oh!" Naruto said.

"Well… now you can do it in Pok'emon!" Sasuke cheered as he attacked Naruto directly.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke isn't being fair again!"

"Why do you guys keep turning to me?" Shikamaru asked, "Who do you think I am, your mom?"

"In this fan fiction, anything is possible," Sasuke said.

Shikamaru groaned. And what did he do? He sent both of them to the time out corner! Yay time out corner! It's the best place to send your kids/friends to if they are being naughty!

"This is all your fault, Sasuke!" Naruto whispered.

"You're the one who wanted to do the pok'emon battle!" Sasuke whispered back.

"Well…you are the one who started to be unfair first!" Naruto whispered.

"Well, you did it second!"

"Well…. You did it third!"

"Quite in the time out corner!" Shikamaru yelled at Naruto and Sasuke as he played Pok'emon battle with Chouji.

"Hey, you can only use the re birth card in Yu-Gi-oh!" Shikamaru complained at Chouji.

"Well, now you can do it in Pok'emon!" Chouji said.

End-

Thebluekirby's notes: this chapter officially sucked, it was confusing too. But, don't stop reading now! Because…. We don't want you to! Read thenext chapter when it's up in a few minutes!


	30. January 30: Did'ja know?

January 30th

Did'ja know?

"The person who sent the video's been…SASUKE!" Naruto said.

"Sasuke?" Neji and Tenten asked.

"Yeah, it was Sasuke," Sakura said.

"How?" Tenten began.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Sasuke yelled from the top of the hill, Neji and Tenten had rolled down, Shino was next to Sasuke.

"Then who was it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you guys look at the e-mail addresses?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, it said, SASUKE'S E-MAIL IS Not 'Yahoo'!" Sakura yelled.

"Then who was it?" Naruto screamed.

"It was Gaara and Kankuro! If you didn't know then you're an idiot!" Shino yelled.

"Huh? How could I not know?" Naruto asked.

"In chapter 28. Kankuro and Gaara want revenge on Sasuke and me. So it is obvious that they are trying to frame us!" Shino said.

"Let's go home, I'm tired…" Tenten and Sakura said.

So they had some sleep…

1:00 pm…

At the park…

"Hey Shino." Naruto said.

"What?" Shino asked.

"Are you smart?" Naruto asked.

"Are you asking if I'm an idiot?" Shino asked back.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Then what?" Shino asked again.

"Could you answer some questions?" Naruto asked.

"…No," Shino said.

"If you don't then I'll tell everyone you're an idiot!" Naruto said.

"Fine," Shino mumbled.

"Why are YOU the author's favorite character?" Naruto asked.

"That's easy! I'm cooler than everyone else!" Shino said.

"WHAT? I'M COOL!" Sasuke yelled.

"We'll you're a show off!" Naruto and Shino yelled back.

"Your just jealous because I have nice hair, a strong body, and a," Sasuke said.

"Friend that can kick your butt!" Naruto yelled.

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Shino yelled.

"Okay, question 2, name three reasons why the author thinks you're cool!" Naruto said.

"1. Author likes bugs, 2. I'm cool, and 3. I'm not annoying!" Shino said.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME ANNOYING?" Naruto screamed.

"No," Shino said.

"Next question, why does the author always use 2 hours or minutes?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, author used 3 once!" Shino said.

"JUST ANSWER!" Naruto yelled.

"Because the author likes the number two," Shino said (every time my teacher asks to pick a number and the number she calls is the one who has to answer her questions, she never picks two! ).

"Okay, you'll never find the answers for the rest! What is the authors favorite show?" Naruto asked.

" 'Naruto', duh!" Shino said.

"Grrr… what is the author's favorite video game?" Naruto said.

"Pok'emon Fired red!" Shino said.

"How do you know, all this?" Naruto asked.

"It says on 'darkshadow clone user looks up'!" Shino said.

"Oh, I knew that!" Naruto said.

"Then, what is the author's e-mail address?" Shino asked.

"Uh… ?" Naruto tried.

"No, Shino said.

"Want to go play Kingdom of Hearts (do not own)?" Naruto asked.

"SURE!" Shino said.

Naruto's place…

"Wow, 15 minutes into the game and you're already at the Pumpkin place!" Naruto said as he watched Shino play, "Uh…Shino? Are you going to answer me?"

"Must…save! SAVE, SAVE, SAVE!" Shino said.

"OKAY! OKAY! GO FIND YOUR SAVE THING!" Naruto said.

Sora went to the save button, but! The game froze and Shino didn't save from the beginning!

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shino and Naruto screamed.

"Oh, we'll." Shino said, "I'm going to video tape people, wanna come?" Shino asked.

"No, I need to go and train." Naruto said.

"Whatever," Shino said as he went over to Kiba's place. He heard some screaming, yelling, and laughing, so he turned around to find Kurenai. She was at the beach with Asuma 'hanging out' as she says.

So Shino was all alone, not until he found Kiba.

"Hey, Shino! I hear your family is back in town! Want to stay at my place?" Kiba asked.

"Sure," Shino said as they went over to Kiba's place. There were lots of doggies. Lots of cute-err, they don't like being called cute so I'll go on with the story!

That night…

The lights were off. The two friends were sleeping in Kiba's room, Kiba on the bed and Shino made a bed on the floor.

"Hey, Shino?" Kiba asked.

"Huh?" Shino answered.

"Is it true?" Kiba asked.

"What true?" Shino asked.

"That Temari's Teddy bears and bunny dolls will attack people at night?"

"What gave you THAT idea?" Shino asked.

Kiba pointed at the window. There was a teddy bear and stuffed bunny there. They were in army clothes and had guns.

"Don't worry about that!" Shino said as he took out a Megas XLR action figure. All night, that action figure 'killed' all the bunnies and teddies.

End of chapter (to lazy to do more)


	31. January 31: Making music video is fun!

January 30

Making anime music videos can be fun!

By thebluekirby64

……………………………….

"Making anime music videos is fun!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah!" Kiba said.

End of chapter :D

Author's notes: (sniff sniff) that was the best chapter I've ever wrote!


	32. Febuary 1: The club

February 1st

The club

"HEY GUYS! I HAVE THIS COOL CARD CALLED 'DARK PIKACHU SORCERER!" Naruto yelled out at the 'Pikachu fan-club'.

"So? I have 'Pikachu of Dark magic'!" Sasuke said.

"We'll! I have 'Pikachu of GOOD magic'!" Shikamaru said.

"WE'LL! I HAVE 'METAL PIKACHU'!" Kiba said.

"But, I have 'laser eyes, Gold coat, Pikachu of white and black magic'!" Shino said.

"We'll, I have 'pink Pikachu'!" Ino said.

"…" The room was silent.

"I HAVE 'EVIL MIND PIKACHU'!" Sakura yelled out.

"YAY! NO GIRL PIKACHUS ALOUD!" Someone yelled out.

"LOOK AT MY NEW, 'Fighting-fist Pikachu card'!" Lee yelled.

"Green suit?" Sasuke asked.

"YEP!" Lee yelled.

"YOU'RE COOL THEN!" Naruto yelled.

"What about me?" Ino asked.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Everyone yelled.

"Uh, never mind!" Ino said as she left.

1: 28…

"Hey, Shino!" Ino said to Shino (She is baby sitting him. We'll like making sure he won't throw parties or anything.)

"Hmm?" Shino asked, as he watched Megas XLR.

"How can I get in the club?" Ino asked.

"You need a cool Pikachu card," Shino said as he put the sound up with the remote.

"Could you put the volume down?" Ino asked.

"What?"

"Could you put the volume down?"

"What?"

"COULD YOU PUT THE VOLUME DOWN?"

"WHAT?" Shino said with a laugh at the end.

"STOP FULLING AROUND! YOU HEAR ME?" Ino yelled.

Shino pressed the remote button that made the volume go down.

"Now, give me a Pikachu card so I can get in the club." Ino said.

"No," Shino said, like a little kid.

Then Ino got in his view of the T.V.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shino yelled.

"GET ME IN THE CLUB!" Ino yelled.

Shino jumped off the couch and ran to his room.

"…What a minute, he has a T.V in his room!" Ino said as she ran to his room, but he already closed the door and put locks all over it.

"SHINO!" Ino yelled angrily, "OPEN THE FUCK-(Ino hits the door) DOOR!"

"NO! YOU MADE ME MISS THE LAST 1 MINUTE AND 23 SECONDS OF MEGAS XLR!" Shino yelled.

"SO! IT WAS JUST THE LAST FUC-(Shino coughs) 1 MINUTE AND 23 SECONDS OF MEGAS XLR! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THE **STUPID **SHOW!" Ino yelled.

"……………I HATE YOU BITCH!" Shino yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH!" Ino yelled.

"I NOT COMING OUT OF MY ROOM UNLESS I FEEL LIKE IT!" Shino yelled.

"WHAT?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE UGLY!"

"WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT STAYING IN YOUR ROOM ANYWAY?"

"YOU CAN'T GO **ANYWHERE **WITHOUT ME! REMEMEBER?"

"YOU BASTERD!"

"UGLY!" (Isn't Shino like a kid?)

"Grrrr…" Ino left Shino alone. She called Sakura to ask if she could get a card. But, Sakura hung up.

"ARGH!" Ino screamed. She punched the wall. Then she noticed that Shino had came out of his room and was watching her get mad. Then Ino wondered why he came out. She looked at him and then she noticed his stack of Pikachu cards on top of the refrigerator.

"Oh, are you looking for THIS?" Ino yelled as she took the deck.

"NO! DON'T!" Shino started but then…BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

"What was that?" Ino asked as she looked at the cards. They were just bombs, "GAHHHHHH!"

Ino charged at Shino but he ran back to his room.

"…Hey, Shino! Lets go to the mall! And you can….err…buy video games!" Ino said.

"YAY!" Shino said as he came out of his room. They went to the mall and Ino left Shino at EB games so that she can go look around for the Pikachu cards. But she couldn't find any.

"Hey, Shino…" Ino said after Shino was done buying games.

"Yeah?" Shino asked.

"Where can I find Pikachu cards?" Ino asked.

"Oh, in that store over there," Shino said as he pointed to the right. It was a store called, 'Pikachu fan-club store'.

"…AGRH! HOW CAN I NOT SEE IT!" Ino yelled. So, they bought the cards and Ino was able to be in the club. And after what happened, Shino wouldn't talk to Ino. Cause of the two words she said: 'Stupid' and 'show'.


	33. Febuary 2: Interview!

Febuary 2nd:

Totally random: Interview with thebluekirby64!

Darkshadowclone: WHAT?

………………………………………………………………

Naruto: Hi everyone! Today we have no good events, so we'll just do an interview with darkshadowclone's sister: thebluekirby64!

Tbk64: uhhh….hi :D

Naruto: Hi, since thebluekirby64 is such a long name, what else can we call you?

Tbk64: Dipsy :)

Naruto: … Uhhh…Ok then Dipsy!

Dipsy: No wait…I want you to call me Popo now!

Naruto: ok…Popo…

Popo: No, just call me TBK

Naruto: grrr….. ok then TBK, who's you're favorite Naruto character?

TBK: Neji!

Naruto: Who would have guessed… anyways, why did you end up watching Naruto?

TBK: Because when I saw a black and white picture of Naruto, I thought he was Horohoro from Shaman King, so then I fell in love with it

Naruto: ok…then…. Why do you help write the chapters in "Naruto a Series of Unfortunate Events?"

TBK: Because I have nothing better to do in my seemingly boring life.

Naruto: Are you really darkshadowclone's sister?

TBK: yeah. Why?

Naruto: you COULD be someone else that darkshadowclone is pretending to be…

TBK: No way, I write MUCH better fanfictions then darkshadowclone :D

Naruto: No you don't

TBK: Yes I do. I wrote Ejo.

Darkshadowclone: What? But I helped write it!

TBK: No you didn't

Darkshadowclone: I came up with the idea! You just helped me with some jokes!

TBK: Yeah, because you type too slow!

Darkshadowclone: I'm telling mom!

TBK: What? That I said that you type too slow?

Darkshadowclone: I'll say you hurt me!

TBK: She won't fall for it, mom isn't THAT stupid

Naruto: … well anyways…. TBK, why did you choose that name?

TBK: Because I like blue and kirbies.

Naruto: Are you a girl?

TBK: Yeah….

Naruto: Great! Wanna go out?

TBK: No, I don't go out on dates with my third favorite characters

Naruto: Who's your second favorite character?

TBK: Tenten!

Naruto: No wonder why there are so many chapters that involve Neji and/or tenten in it…. Anyways, why is Neji you're favorite character?

TBK: I don't know. I just thought that Green mark on his head looks cool!

Neji: It does? Well, I was planning to change it to pink, but I guess it does look ok green!

Naruto: This is getting weird 0-0

TBK: Let's do the chicken dance!

Neji: Ok!

Naruto: This interview was getting boring aways! (throws away recorder)

And everyone did the chicken dance until it wasn't Febuary 2nd anymore!


	34. Febuary 3: Why Tayuya plays the flute!

February 3

Why Tayuya Plays the flute!

By thebluekirby64

………………………………………

Tayuya: "I play the flute because it's less heavier then the other instruments"

There's your answer! Now that you know why Tayuya came up with her answer, the rest of this chapter is totally optional! Unless you feel like reading and stuff! Lots of messed up couplings! (uhhh…maybe just one…)

"Good morning, Kabuto!" Tayuya said as she walked past Kabuto. (this is before she died :D)

"Hi Tayuya!" Kabuto happily said.

"Hey Kabuto"

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

"…that was unexpected"

"Do you like me?"

"I'd like you if you play the flute!"

"Ok!"

And that's the OTHER reason why Tayuya plays the flute!

"Ok! I'm gonna get good at playing the flute!" Tayuya said with lots of esteem, "Hey, maybe if I'm able to summon monsters and control them using my flute, then maybe Kabuto will like me more!"

So Tayuya practiced and practiced until she was able to summon monsters and control them using her flute!

"Hey Kabuto!" Tayuya said when she spotted Kabuto walking down the hall.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Watch this!" Tayuya took out her flute and played a tune like she did in episode 120! (make sure you watch that episode, Kiba is awesome!) She made these weird creepy guys appear and made them destroy a bunch of things.

"Wow, that's really cool!" Kabuto said.

"Do you like me more now?" Tayuya asked.

"Yeah, but I'd like you more if you used those monsters and killed Orochimaru!"

"But why? Orochimaru-sama is the greatest!"

"Rubbing his feet isn't fun, and I'm sick of doing his groceries!"

Tayuya was being pressured and didn't know what to do. So what DID she do? She turned to Sakon! Who knows why! Maybe because he had two bodies he'd PROBABLY be smart!

"I know what you should do!" Sakon immediately said.

"What? WHAT?" Tayuya said, eager to hear the answer

"Join our gate club, it's really awesome! It'd be great if we had a girl join us! And plus, you're hot!"

Tayuya only twitched.

"Faggit!" Tayuya yelled, and hit Sakon across the head with her flute.

And then Tayuya thought about it: The gate club? Sounds really stupid. But I'm not that active in this fanfiction series, I guess I'll join!

So…Tayuya joined! But she didn't relize that the freaks of Orochimaru's gang, Jirobu and Kidomaru were in it. So what did she do? Smack them with her flute, of coruse! For no good freakin reason!

"Ok, rules of the gate club!" Sakon announced:

1. No disobeying me!

2. No one pulls moves on Tayuya except me!

3. No parties unless I'm there

4. No disobeying Orochimaru-sama!

"what happens if you break these rules?" Kidomaru asked.

"You get kicked out!" Sakon said.

"Why would it be bad if we get kicked out?" Tayuya asked.

"Because I asked Orochimaru for our club to do all the A-rank mission he has, so if you get kicked out, no A-rank missions!" Sakon simply said.

"You didn't tell us about A-rank missions!" Jirobu said, "If you mentioned tat, I would have joined earlier!"

"And how will this help me with my crush on Kabuto?" Tayuya asked.

"… You have a crush on Kabuto?" Sakon asked, surprised.

"Yeah, that's why I turned to you for help!" Tayuya said.

"Why Kabuto? I mean, what does Kabut have that I don't!"

"uhhhh… one head?"

"ARGH! Calm down Sakon, it's gonna be ok, somehow we'll make Kabuto fall for some other pink headed girl….hey I have an idea!"

"Uhh…Sakon, what are you saying?" Kidomaru asked.

"Whoops, did I say that out loud?"

So this is what Sakon did. He hooked up Kabuto with Sakura and they for some reason fell in love.

"What does that little girl with no talent have that I don't?" Tayuya asked.

"Uhhhh…. No flute?" Sakon said.

"Wahhh! I don't know what to do anymore!" Tayuya cried.

"Why not come do a mission with us? Orochimaru asked us to capture this Sasuke guy, wanna go?" Sakon asked.

"Ok!" Tayuya said.

So that's how everything got started! Besides the Kabuto/Sakura thing. But why does Tayuya like the flute short? Because if she had a piano, it'd be heavy to carry, right?

End :D


	35. Febuary 4: McDonalds 3

February 4

McDonalds 3

Hey, they still work there, right?

By thebluekirby again because darkshadowclone is out camping which leaves ME in charge! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Because this is a crappy situation, the yaoi part will be crappily done. Just wanted to warn you guys so you don't yell at me TT

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Good morning Naruto!" Neji said as Naruto walked into McDonalds.

"Hi, Neji!" Naruto replied.

"Ok Naruto, today I have to test you to see how well you've been doing with the cash register!" Neji said.

"Ok! Just shoot anything at me!" Naruto said.

"Great! I'll pretend that I'm the costumer!"

"Then who's gonna be Neji?"

"I am! I'll just pretend to be a costumer!"

"But if you're the costumer, then someone else has to be Neji in your place! Wait! I know! Kiba! But then who's gonna be Kiba…. I WILL! But then who's gonna be me…."

"Let's just get on with the point! Ok, I'd like a number 2 meal PLAIN with chicken nuggets and fries!"

"Plain? You must really be fat. Come on, you HAVE to eat it with vegetables!"

"Naruto, I'm not really going to buy anything."

"But you're the costumer! You HAVE to buy something!"

"Ok! Fine! I'll have a number 2 mean NOT PLAIN with French fries and chicken nuggets!"

"Do you want a drink with that?"

"NO!"

"Come on! You can't have a meal without a drink!"

"FINE! I'll have a small sized drink with that!"

"Would you like to try our new white meat chicken nuggets?"

Naruto glanced at Neji and saw a very furious look on his face. So he decided to shut up and pressed a few buttons on the cashier.

"Umm…ok… that'll be 3. 95 (note: not the actual price!)" Naruto said.

Neji angry handed Naruto the money. Then Naruto took the cash, pussed the button that made the big money box pop out, placed the money in and gave Neji his change.

Neji (still angery) took the change and the tray once it arrived.

"Uhhh…hope you have a nice day!" Naruto said with an un-easy tone.

"That was great Naruto!" Neji suddenly, happily said, "I'll let you pass!"

Neji took off the sticker on Naruto's shirt that had a big smiley face on it that said "In Training".

A few hours later …

"I'm bored, what should we do?" Shikamaru said, staring at the TV for cars at the drive thru.

"The author wanted this chapter to be short," Kiba said, "Want to know why? Because it's not good for you to just be sitting here and read! You have to go out and play! It can be here, there, or anywhere! Just get out and play! That's Verb! It's what you do!"

"Make sure you visit verbnow dot com!" Neji said.

…

"Ok, that was really gay you guys," Shino said.

"Then let's clean up the restaurant!" Naruto said.

"While we sing our McDonalds song!" Chouji said.

"No way, that's even more gay," Shino said, shivering.

"Well, all the fans like yaoi, don't they?" Neji asked.

"Let's add crappy yaoi just for the heck of it!" Naruto cheered.

"No way man, you're gay," Shino said.

"… I know!"

"So now what are we supposed to do?" Neji asked.

"Let's burn down McDonalds again and the author will bring us back to life again!" Kiba said.

"Naw, that's too cheesy," Neji said.

"Why don't we do what I said?" Naruto suggested.

"Ok, I mean, fans love yaoi and shonen ai! Even though it's basically the same thing!" Neji said. He grabed Lee and started kissing him. (told you it'd be crappily done)

"Yay for yaoi!" Naruto said as he kissed Shikamaru.

"You know we can get fired for doing all this," Shino said, watching everyone mindlessly kissing each other.

Then an old woman and her little grand daughter walked into McDonalds while everyone was doing the gayness. She immediately covered the little girls eyes and they ran away for their lives.

"Who cares if we get fired, we never asked for the job!" Shikamaru said as Naruto kissed his neck.

"Well, if any of you still want to be in this job, raise your hand!" Shino said.

Even though the restaurant was bug proof, you could hear a cricket.

"Kiba! If you wanted to get fired, why aren't you out there acting gay?" Shino asked Kiba.

"Because I'm straight!" Kiba proudly said.

"Phew!" Shino sighed.

"But! I guess it's time for a little change in this straight living life of mine!" Kiba said as he jumped up and tried to kiss Shino. But Shino blocked Kiba using his bugs.

"You're all insane!" Shino cried as he walked towards the exit. Then, Sasuke showed up!

"Sasuke! Thank god you're here! Now you can stop all this gay madness!" Shino said.

"Wait a minute…" Sasuke said, "You all started acting gay without me? How could you!" Then Sasuke mindlessly started kissing who ever wasn't being kissed, besides Shino.

Yes, the kissing was getting really disturbing to Shino, especially the part where Shikamaru licked Chouji (you didn't hear that from me! XD).

"Hey! Stop doing that, Sasuke!" Naruto said ask Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair.

"Wait, what's Shino doing with that Ice Cream machine?" Sasuke asked.

"You guys leave me no choice! I'm gonna have to KILL you all!" Shino said, ordering the bugs to lift up the ice cream machine.

"Just because we acted gay?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, because Kiba stole my silver web cam and he won't give it back," Shino responded, "Now DIE!"

Shino ordered the bugs to throw the ice cream machine at everyone and it well…caused a fire.

"AHHH! We're gonna die again!" Naruto cried.

"Who cares, we're underwater!" Sasuke said.

"Wha? We're under water?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, doesn't that explain why Sponge Bob is here?"

"I'm ready!" said the sponge bob from out of nowhere.

"Then how is there a fire if we're under water?" Neji asked.

"Fires could always be caused underwater!" Sasuke answered, "All we have to do is blow it out!" Sasuke walked up to the big fire and blew at it. Suddenly, the fire went out.

"What? That's all we had to do!" Lee asked, "Why didn't we do that the last time McDonalds caught on fire!"

"That's because we weren't under water!" Sasuke responded.

"How can you blow under water?" Naruto asked.

"Spongebob does it."

"Well…. This chapter is practically over now…hope to see you tomarrow!" thebluekirby out of nowhere said, "And please review!"

"BYE!" all the other boys said in unison.


	36. Febuary 5: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

February 5th

AHHHHHHHH!

Today, Neji woke up with an excellent idea to get revenge on Shino.

"MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Neji laughed. (Who wouldn't?)

Neji found Shino at the park…playing at the sand box with his army action figures.

"I'll kill you!" Shino spoke for an army figure that was fighting an…I don't know, King Kong? Anyway… "Monster: Not unless I kill you first! Like what I did to your comrades! Muwhahaha! Army guy: SHUT UP! Monster: DIE!" Shino took out a magnify glass and melted the army figure (like in the adventures of Billy and Mandy!).

Neji sweat dropped. "Uhhh…Shino?"

"Hi, Neji! What are you doing here?" Shino asked.

"Uhh…" Neji started.

"Okay! Bye!" Shino said as he walked to the candy bar.

"…Uhhh…" Neji said, "Wait, what **am** I doing here anyway?"

Darkshadow clone: Script? (Hands Neji the script)

Neji reads the script and walks up to Shino.

"Hey, Shino! Buddy! Do you want to learn about something cool?" Neji asked.

"Sure!" Shino said.

"Meet me at the Park at 2:00!"

"Which park?"

"…Uhhh…That one?" Neji said as he pointed at the park they where just at.

"Okay!" Shino said as he walked over to Kiba, who was at the Ramen store.

"Lets go to Hinata's house now!" Kiba said as they walked to the mansion. Kiba knocked on the door and Hiashi opened the door.

"Is Hinata home?" Shino asked.

"She's in her room," Hiashi said.

Shino and Kiba went to the third floor and Kiba stopped.

"What are you doing?" Shino asked.

Kiba pointed at a door that had a sign that read, "This is Neji's room, do not enter!"

"Let's enter! Even though we aren't suppose too!" Shino said as they went inside Neji's room.

The room was completely filled with Barney things.

"Whoa," Kiba said as he accidentally bumped into Shino, causing Shino to fall down and hit a button, and the button made a book appear.

"…It says…NEJI'S DIARY!" Shino yelled.

"Read it! Read it!" Kiba yelled.

"Fine, fine…" Shino said as he opened the book and turned to a page, "_February 1st, Today I had a dream about me and Tenten_…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shino dropped the book.

"What?" Kiba asked as he picked up the book and read the page, "…_Today I had a dream about me and Tenten being Lab partners_? What's so scary about that?"

"Read further on!" Shino said.

"_I also dreamed that we killed the main house_? That isn't scary!"

"Next sentence!"

"_And we_…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY SHIKAMARU!" Kiba yelled.

"Did someone call me?" Shikamaru said, coming out from nowhere.

"I didn't mean you! I meant, SHI- (Car passes by)!" Kiba said

"How can a car pass by? Were inside a house!" Neji yelled.

"What are you doing here? That was MY line!" Shino yelled.

"Screw you!" Neji yelled and then left.

Darkshadow clone: "I'm just reading off the script!"

"Is someone getting paid for the script manager?" Shino asked.

Darkshadow clone: "…I don't think so."

"…Anyway, what part are we on?" Kiba asked.

Darkshadow clone: "Page 3 section five."

"?"

Tenten and Neji walk in.

"AHHHHHH!" Shino and Kiba screamed, they ran over to a window and jumped out of it. Then they came back.

"Oh, for a second I thought Neji and Tenten came in!" Kiba said, "Oh no! There still here!"

The two jump out another Window and came back.

2 hours later…

"For a second I thought we were dead!" Shino said, "AHH! THERE GONNA GET US!"

They ran up to a window but it was already broken, then they ran to another window but that one was broken too! So they run to Hinata's room and knock on the door.

"Oh, Hi Shino and Kiba!" Hinata said.

The two go to her window and jumped out of it.

2:00

The park…

"Hi, N-n-n-n-n-n-n-ehh…eh….eh….!" Shino started.

"NEJI!" Neji yelled, "Why did you run out of my window earlier?"

"But! You…and Tenten…and…and…and-whoa…" Shino said.

"…Anyway, I wanted to teach you about….uh…err…do you know what boobs are?" Neji asked.

"Oh, yeah," Shino said.

"We'll when a man wants to be with a woman they-(car passes by)" Neji said.

"…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shino yelled.

"And the woman- (truck passes by)"

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shino screamed.

"And that is called!"

"AAAHHHHHHH! STOP IT!" Shino yelled.

"S-E-X!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"…Sex."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"We'll that's it!" Neji said.

Shino leaves, and Neji is left alone.

Neji looks around, "Oh, Tenten! How I love you SO much! I want to tell you, but I can't find the words!"

Shino is spying on Neji from a near by bush. He sweat dropped.

"Oh! I just want to open up your bra and!" Neji started.

"STOP IT!" Shino yelled as he ran off, screaming: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I'm SO sorry about not updating, my computer wouldn't work so we had to get it fix, and it took a while T-T.


	37. Febuary 6: I'm a ninja!

February 6th

I'm a ninja!

Jiraiya felt that people should hear him out, I mean, they just IGNORE him so he went around town. First he went to Team 7.

"Hey guys!" Jiraiya said.

"Pervert!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not a pervert! I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" Jiraiya yelled.

"ACK! Kakashi-sensei! Save me!" Sakura yelled as Jiraiya approached her.

"I'm a ninja!" Jiraiya yelled.

"So? I am too," Sasuke said.

"BUT! I'm a legendary ninja!" Jiraiya said.

"Hey! Is that a girl getting nude in public?" Naruto yelled.

"WHERE!" Jiraiya yelled as he looked around. When he looked at team 7 they weren't there! "Grrr…"

So, Jiraiya went to Team 8.

"Hey! Oh, mama!" Jiraiya yelled as he looked at Kurenai! Kiba and Shino sweat dropped.

"What?" Kurenai asked.

"Your…your…" Jiraiya started.

"Huh?" Kurenai asked.

"YOUR SEXY!" Jiraiya yelled.

Everyone dropped their jaws.

"WHAT!" They yelled.

"…I'm a ninja!" Jiraiya said.

Kiba was about to say, "So? I am too!"

But Jiraiya said, "But not ANY kind of Ninja! I'm a legendary ninja!"

"Yeah, and this is my friend Shino, the half-bug ninja!" Kiba said.

"Yeah, and this is my friend Kiba, the half-dog ninja!" Shino said.

Jiraiya found it was hopeless so he went to team 10.

"HI! I'm a Ninja!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Right, isn't half of this country ninjas?" Shikamaru said.

"…But! I'm a le!" Jiraiya started.

"Save it for the fans!" Ino said.

Jiraiya walked away slowly to Team 13.

"Hi! I'm a ninja!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Isn't that what Lee yells?" Tenten asked pointing at Lee who was jumping around yelling, "I'm a ninja!"

"But! I'm a legendary ninja!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Yeah, and I can fly!" Neji said.

"You can?" Tenten asked.

"…No," Neji said with a sweat drop.

"Then why did you say you could fly?" Tenten asked.

"Uhh…OH! A BEE! I'LL NAME IT CHERRY!" Neji yelled, a bird came by and ate Cherry.

"NOOOOOOO! CHERRY!" Neji yelled, "I NEVER GOT TO HAVE DINNER YET!"

"Hey Neji, how's Cherry?" Tenten asked.

"Who's Cherry?" Neji asked.

Jiraiya sweat dropped and walked away to the forest, "No one wants me around…"

A frog passes by.

"Oh! Hi! I'm a ninja!" Jiraiya said.

"I know, you summon me, remember?" The frog said.

"Awww…" Jiraiya mumbled.


	38. February 7: How troublesome Part one

February 7th

How troublesome!

"DAMNIT! I CAN'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to pull the door open.

"How troublesome!" Shikamaru said.

There teacher's, including Baki, trapped the kids and Shizune in a "Magic" house that was "unable to get harmed". Kakashi appeared from nowhere.

"Welcome to the magical house of DOOM!" Kakashi said.

"What are you going to do? Kill us?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Then why did you say, 'DOOM!'" Gaara asked.

"I don't know! I felt like it!" Kakashi said, "anyway, the reason of this 'DOOM!' Is because the boys will turn into 3 year olds and will be wearing what they wore when they were 3 on February 7th 8:30, when I disappear! And they CANNOT CHANGE!"

"NNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke yelled.

"What's up with you?" Kiba asked.

"I was taking a shower at 8:30!" Sasuke yelled.

"Then that means…" Everyone said with wide eyes.

Sakura and Ino smirked.

"When will you let us out?" Lee asked.

"I'll let you out when me and the other teachers are satisfied!" Kakashi said.

"You only said that only the boys would change into 3 year olds, what about the girls?" Tenten asked.

"You have to take care of them!" Kakashi said.

"I call Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

Then Kakashi disappeared. Sasuke turned into a nude three year old , Naruto looked like the one in the anime but he lost his front teeth because Ino and Sakura "accidentally" pushed him off the big kids monkey bars, Kiba was wearing a yellow smiley face T-shirt with blue pants, Shino was wearing a black T-shirt with Gohan from Dragon ball Z on it and blue shorts, Lee looked like the anime one, ditto for Gaara, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Huh? How come Neji and Kankuro didn't turn into 3 year olds!" Tenten and Temari yelled.

Kakashi came form nowhere again, "We thought they were girls! I had no idea!" Then Kakashi left. Then he came back, "We also assigned who takes care of who!"

"Gaara and Temari!"

Temari cried.

"Lee and Tenten!"

"Noooooooo!" Tenten yelled.

"Naruto and Neji!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The two screamed.

"Sasuke and Sakura!"

"Yay!" Sakura said.

"No!" Sasuke and Ino said.

"Shino and Kankuro!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The two screamed.

"Kiba and Hinata!"

"Yay!" The two said.

"Chouji and Shizune!"

"…"

"AND! Shikamaru with Ino!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" This scream was worse then Shino and Kankuro's.

"We'll, Ja!" Kakashi said.

Everyone looked at there partners. Basically they just stared at each other…stunned.

"……………AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! I'M 3 AND I'M NUDE! I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to the door and started pulling on it.

"It's wocked! Let wick it down!" Naruto said.

"I had no idea what you said but I'm kicking it down!" Lee said.

"That door is mine!" Gaara yelled aiming for a kick.

"Oh-no you don't!" Neji said as he aimed for a kick.

"No way you two are gonna kick it down!" Sasuke said as he aimed for the door too.

So, it turned into a massive fight to kick the door down.

Teachers

"HAHAHA!" Gai laughed, "SASUKE IS NAKED!"

"Whoa, are they going to be okay?" Kurenai asked as she watched Tenten get out some weapons.

"00" Kakashi made that face.

Kids

"Uh…that door isn't locked…" Sakura said.

"Or is it?" Shino said.

"You can tell! The chain isn't connected!" Sakura said.

Kakashi appeared and locked the door.

"Let's kick it down now!" Lee said as they went into a second round of fighting.

2 hours later…

Gaara and Temari…

"So. What do you want to do?" Temari asked.

"…"

"Gaara?"

"I wanna kick down the door!" Gaara said.

"Too bad." Temari said.

Lee and Tenten…

"Lets go out and train!" Lee said.

"But, we can't get out," Tenten said.

"Oh…"

Naruto and Neji…

"I can't welieve I'm wtuck here with wou!" Naruto said.

"Then get out!" Neji said.

"That's the wroblem! We can't!" Naruto said.

"…How do you know? Your only 3!" Neji said.

"Grrr. Wasenga!" Naruto yelled.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neji yelled, Naruto missed and Neji fell off his chair and hit the ground.

"Ow…" Neji moaned.

Sasuke and Sakura…

"Your SO cute!" Sakura said as she picked Sasuke up and threw him in the air and caught him.

"Grrr…" Sasuke growled.

"I'm going to take a picture of you!" Sakura said.

"! I gotta use the bathroom!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to the bathroom.

Shino and Kankuro…

"Faster! Faster!" Chibi-Shino said as he pulled on Kankuro's hair.

"OW! Shino! Can we stop playing horse?" Kankuro yelled.

"Why?" Shino asked.

"I already ran-crawled around the whole entire house for 2 minutes!" Kankuro yelled.

"We'll, you almost beat me so you should be able to go for another 2 hours or so! Your stronger than10 boy cheerleaders!" Shino said.

"I HATE being compared to cheerleaders!" Kankuro yelled as he shoved Shino off his back.

"Ow…" Shino said.

"What are you going to do now?" Kankuro asked.

Shino kicked Kankuro In the downstairs.

"Owwww…" Kankuro moaned.

"You don't listen to be, you get hurt!" Shino said as he took a rope, wrapped it around Kankuro, and hung him to the wall.

"Evil!" Kankuro yelled.

Shino stuck out his tongue.

Kiba and Hinata…

The two where in the kitchen. Hinata was making dinner and Kiba was being her "little helper".

"Salt," Hinata said.

Kiba ran over to the salt, picked it up, and ran back to Hinata.

"Soy sauce," Hinata said.

Kiba ran to the soy sauce and tried to pick it up. It was to heavy for him so Kiba pushed it to her.

"Flour," Hinata said.

"Where is it?" Kiba asked.

"In the closet," Hinata said.

"How do you expect me to reach it?" Kiba asked.

"Stool?" Hinata said.

"Oh…"

Chouji and Shizune

"…So…what do you like to do?" Shizune asked.

"Eat!" Chouji said.

"…"

"What?"

"…"

Shikamaru and Ino…

Shikamaru fell asleep so Ino sat there…thinking about Sasuke! And there's no point with them!

When Sasuke came down form the bathroom, he noticed Kankuro hanging on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, "Your suppose to be with Shino."

"Err…Shino hung me up here, can you get me down?" Kankuro asked.

"No," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Kankuro asked.

"Shino is right there." Sasuke said.

"Dang!" Kankuro said.

Shino came up to Kankuro and poked him with a fork.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as Shino took out a knife, "and where'd you get THAT?"

"I found it in my pocket and I'm going to kill Kankuro!" Shino said.

"I just pushed you off my back!" Kankuro yelled.

Then Shino glared at him.

"That was last year!" Kankuro yelled.

Shino glared more evilly.

"Fine, fine. Megas XLR is NOT stupid," Kankuro said.

"That's more like it." Shino said as he let Kankuro down.

Sasuke left.

"Why did you have to do that?" Kankuro asked.

Lee came from a corner but then he heard, "I felt like doing IT." Lee stayed to hear the conversation to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

"Why did you feel like doing IT?" Kankuro asked.

"Doing IT was fun!" Shino said. Lee nearly squeaked.

"Doing IT was so unlike you." Kankuro said.

"So? I DO IT with other people."

"STOP!" Lee yelled.

"What? Stop what?" Shino and Kankuro asked.

"STOP THIS GAY MADDNESS!" Lee yelled.

"So? Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke do it!" Shino said.

"THEY DID?" Lee yelled.

"Yeah, in chapter 35, remember? They were…HEY! Did you think me…and…Kankuro…and…whoa…" Shino said.

"Don't say, 'me…and…Kankuro…and…whoa…'" Lee said.

"But, you just said, 'me…and…Kankuro…and…whoa…'" Shino said.

"STOP DOING **IT**!" Lee yelled, Tenten came from a corner and heard this part of the conversation.

"I like doing it!" Shino yelled.

"Well, I don't IT when you DO IT with ME!" Lee yelled, Tenten gasped.

"STOP! LEE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU **DID IT** WITH SHINO!" Tenten yelled.

"I did?" Lee asked.

"…I'm getting out of here," Shino said.

"But we can't get out of here!" Lee said.

"I meant get out of this room!" Shino said.

"But, were in the hallway!" Tenten said.

"We'll…FUC!" Shino started.

"DINNER TIME!" Kiba yelled, even louder than Shino.

"Lets go," Kankuro said.

Shino stood there with his arms folded.

"Fine, fine…" Kankuro said as he picked up Shino and put him on his shoulder. Tenten led Lee to the dinner hall.

When everyone entered the dinning hall there eyes popped out.

"W-wow!" Naruto said.

"Can we eat?" Chouji asked.

"Everyone must be in the dinning hall!" Ino yelled.

"WHAT? Isn't wveryone herw?" Naruto yelled.

"Neji isn't here," Tenten said.

"WHAT? WEJI WALKED WE HERW!" Naruto yelled.

"…Now what?" Lee asked.

It was silent. Then Shino started humming 'Punk Rock 101 by Bowling for soup'.

"Hey, can you sing it instead?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay,

She works at hot topic  
His heart microscopic  
She thinks that its love but to him its sex  
He listens to emo but fat mike's his hero  
His bank account's zero  
What comes next?

Same song different chorus

_Chorus:_  
It's stupid, contagious   
To be broke and famous  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
My Dickies, your sweat bands  
My spiked hair, your new Vans  
Let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101

She bought him a skateboard, a rail slide, his knee tore  
He traded it for drums at the local pawn shop  
She left him for staring at girls and not caring  
When she cried because she thought Bon Jovi broke up

Same song second chorus

_Chorus_

Don't forget to dely...on the very last word

Seven years later he works as a waiter  
She married a trucker and he's never there  
The story never changes, just the names and faces  
Like Tommy and Gina they're living on a prayer

Did you just say that?  
I said

_Chorus x2_

It's stupid, contagious (same song different chorus)  
To be broke and famous (same song different chorus)  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
My Dickies, your rock hands  
My spiked hair, your new Vans  
Let's shoplift some sweatbands for punk rock 101

Now, were Neji you ask?

"Do, do, do, da, do!" Neji hummed as he washed his hand, "OH! I missed a spot! Do, do, do, da, do!"

"Neji wouldn't be washing his hands!" Tenten said, "Or get lost in this house!"

"Where was the dinning hall?" Neji asked himself.

"He won't scream either if he got lost!" Lee said.

Then they heard a, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M LOST!"

"Okay, he's lost, lets get him," Sakura said.

2 hours later, after dinner…

"Hmm, I checked the bed rooms," Shikamaru said, "There are eight bed rooms with two beds in them so I think we should just stick to the assignments and claim our rooms."

"…I'M GETTING THE BEST ROOM!" Everyone besides Shino, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke Yelled and ran up to the upstairs.

"…" The four stayed silent.

"So, how are we supposed to take showers?" Shikamaru asked.

"…Damn," Shino mumbled.

"**I** can at least take a shower!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, and from the experience of being nude, I guess you don't need a towel!" Neji said.

"Wow! Neji has a sense of humor!" Shino said.

"I do?" Neji asked.

"You do? Whom are you getting married to?" Shino asked.

"HOLY CRAP! SHINO HAS A SENSE OF HUMOR!" Neji yelled.

"Well, yeah! I've been having a sense of humor since the second chapter!" Shino yelled.

"Are you asking for a fight, BABY?" Neji asked.

"FYI! I'm a toddler!" Shino yelled.

"…A talking toddler!" Neji said.

"Don't all toddlers talk?" Shino asked.

"We'll…you curse!" Neji said.

"And you can't," Shikamaru said.

"Yes I can!" Neji said.

"No you can't!" Shikamaru said

"Yes I can!" Neji said.

"No you can't!" Shikamaru said

"Yes I can!" Neji said.

"Yes you can!" Shikamaru said.

"No I can't!" Neji said.

"HA!" Shikamaru said.

"Well, you said first!" Neji said.

"We'll you said second, first is worse! Second is best!" Shikamaru backfired.

"I hate talking babies!" Neji yelled.

"FYI! We are toddlers!" Shino yelled.

"Yeah, and I'm in Gai's class!" Neji said.

"But, you are!" Sasuke said.

"FUC!" Neji started.

"SASUKE! SHINO! SHIKAMRU! TIME FOR BED!" Sakura yelled.

"Awww…" The three groaned.

"Ha!" Neji mocked.

"NEJI! YOU HAVE TO WATCH NARUTO!" Tenten yelled.

"Awww…" Neji groaned.

"HA!" The other three mocked.

Everyone had fallen asleep besides, Kankuro's room, Sasuke's room, and Neji's room.

Neji's room: 11:00

"A fireman, Hokage, a leaf…" Naruto trailed off, telling Neji every little figure on his blankets.

"Awww, Naruto, can we go to sleep?" Neji asked.

"BUT! I wever got wo well you what I waw today!" Naruto said.

"Agh!" Neji grumbled.

Sakura's room: 11: 45

"Oh, Sasuke! I love you so!" Sakura mumbled in her dream. She was sleep talking and Sasuke couldn't sleep.

"I wish you could tell me so!" Sakura said.

"Err, this is the only way to make her shut up! Oh, Sakura! How I love you so!" Sasuke said unwillingly. And guess what? She stopped talking!

Kankuro's room: 12: 45

"And then, he killed her," Kankuro said, he was telling Shino ghost stories.

"…" Shino didn't reply.

"Hey, are you awake?" Kankuro said loudly.

"I am now!" Shino said.

"Here's another story!" Kankuro said,

"_It was almost this rich guy's daughter's birthday._

_He wanted to get her a doll,_

_But she already had all the girl dolls._

_So, he goes to a clerk and asked for a doll that was a single._

_He got a Barbie doll that had no other double._

_The daughter got it for her birthday,_

_And she loved it forever and ever and ever…and ever_

_When she was 12,_

_Her baby-sitter told her to stay away from the doll, for just that night._

_When the girl went to sleep,_

_She heard a voice,_

Here I come, I'm on the floor She ignores it Here I come I'm on your stairs She ignores it Here I come I'm on the first step 

_**Here I come I'm on your second step**_

_**Here I come I'm on your third step**_

_**Here I come I'm on your fourth step**_

_**Here I come I'm on your fifth step**_

Then, the girl got frighten because there are only 10 steps in the house! 

_She ran to the baby-sitter but the baby-sitter said she was dreaming_

_The girl goes back to bed and hears_

Here I come I'm on your sixth step Here I come I'm on your seventh step Here I come I'm on your eighth step Here I come I'm on your ninth step Here I come I'm on your tenth step Here I come I'm at your door 

_**Here I come I'm at your bed**_

The girl feels weight on her Here I am, I finally have you! When the parents came back, they found their daughter dead! 

_They accused the baby-sitter guilty because she was the only one in the house_

_The father puts flower on the daughters grave and hears_

Here I come I'm in the ground He runs home to tell his wife but she tells him he is dreaming 

_The wife goes to the grave and hears_

Here I come I'm in the mud! 

_The wife gets scared and leaves._

_10 years later_

_The baby sitter got out of jail and goes to the grave_

_Then she hears_

HERE I COME ITS ALL YOUR FAULTTTTT! 

_Later that day they find her dead._

_The end"_

Kankuro looked over at Shino.

"How was that Shino?" Kankuro asked.

"…" No reply.

"Shino?" Kankuro asked.

"…" No reply.

Kankuro went up to him and poked him.

"He, he, he fell asleep!" Kankuro yelled.

"Huh? What?" Shino said getting up.

"YAY! Your awake!" Kankuro yelled.

"Yeah, thanks to you…" Shino mumbled.

Eventually, they went to sleep…


	39. february 8: How troublemsome part two

February 8th

How troublesome part two

"I don't know how much longer I can take!" Sasuke screamed.

"Too bad…" Shikamaru said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kankuro screamed as Shino started talking to him.

"Why do you annoy me?" Kankuro asked.

"Annoying is fun!" Shino said and then Tenten came, "I like to do IT! Especially with Sakura and Ino!"

"Why not Tenten?" Kankuro asked.

"She's ugly!" Shino said.

"WHAT?" Tenten yelled.

"Uh-oh…" Shino and Kankuro said.

"I'll kill you!" Tenten yelled.

Shino and Kankuro ran around like crazy, then Shino started doing the hand seals for Ki-kai bushin no Jutsu but it didn't work!

"WHY AREN'T MY JUTSUS WORKING?" Shino yelled.

"When did you learn them?" Ino asked.

"…Crap…" Shino muttered.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" Tenten yelled as she went for the kill (She jumped).

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shino yelled.

Tenten landed 2 inches away from Shino.

"…HA!" Shino yelled.

Tenten grabbed Shino's leg.

"AHHHH! SHE GOT ME! SHE GOT ME!" Shino yelled.

"HA! HA! HA! NOW DI!" Tenten started, but then Kiba yelling, "LUNCH TIME!"

"See ya, gotta go, BYE!" Shino yelled as he ran away from Tenten.

Later that day

Sasuke, Gaara, and Lee were having a fight over who would kick the door down.

"I SHOULC KICK THE DOOR DOWN! I'M NOT NAKED!" Gaara yelled.

"I'M NOT EITHER!" Lee yelled.

"Well…YOU UGLY!" Gaara yelled.

Lee gasped.

"YOU ARE TOO!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well! I'M NOT YELLING ABOUT IT!" Gaara screamed -.

"…He's gotta point!" Shino said as he passed by.

"I'LL GET YOU THIS TIME!" Tenten yelled from behind him.

"GAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shino ran off.

The three sweat dropped.

"…Your ugly," Gaara said.

"WHAT!" Tenten yelled as she turned around, ready to chase Gaara.

"Oh cra-GGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gaara screamed.

Neji

"Hmmm…where am I?" Neji asked himself as he walked down the hallway, "This looks familiar but…"

CRASH! BAM! BOOM!

"What the hell!" Neji asked.

Neji followed the sound and found himself at the entrance.

"LAND!" Neji yelled.

"Well, you've BEEN on land!" Sasuke said.

"…Forget you!" Neji said.

"Neji, am I…ugly?" Lee asked.

"…Uh…Err…HEY! A MONKEY!" Neji yelled.

"How can there be a monkey in here?" Lee asked.

"Uh…A WALL!" Neji yelled.

"OHH! A WALL!" Lee yelled turning around, "HEY! THIS IS A DOOR!"

Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Neji? Neji? NEJI?" Lee yelled, "I'm all alone now!"

"Well, I'm still here!" Sasuke said.

"Am I ugly?" Lee asked.

"Uh…AAHHHHH! TENTEN!" Sasuke yelled.

Lee turned around, "That's not Tenten! That's Sakura!"

Then he turned back and saw no sight of Sasuke.

"Sasuke? SASUKE!" Lee yelled.

Then Shino passed by and when he saw Lee, he turned around and ran away.

Lee looked at a mirror and started singing, "

_Look at me_

_You may think you see _

_Who I really am _

_But you'll never know me _

_Every day _

_It's as if I play a part _

_Now I see _

_If I wear a mask _

_I can fool the world _

_But I cannot fool my heart _

_Who is that guy I see _

_Staring straight back at me? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am in_—ACK! Who threw that brick at me?"

Lee caught a glimpse of Neji running away, but wanted to think that was Sasuke.

"ANYWAYS," Lee continued. But as he took a deep breath to begin the singing, the mirror broke.

The teachers

"If Lee is ugly, than…!" Gai said.

Kakashi showed Gai a mirror and it broke.

The kids

Shino walked by Kankuro.

"Hey, I thought Tenten was chasing you!" Kankuro said.

"She is beating up Gaara momentarily, if you'd like to leave a message, you can give it after the tone." Shino said with a 'beep' at the end.

Kankuro sweat dropped.

"Hey, I just thought, how did we get in?" Shikamaru asked.

"We…pulled in…" Sasuke said slowly.

"IF WE PULLED IN THEN WE HAVE TO PUSH TO GET OUT!" Shikamaru yelled.

Everyone was silent, then they all ran to the door and pushed it open!

"GRASS!" Everyone yelled as they fell to the floor.

The boys turned back to 12 year olds.

"Say 'I' if you want to kill your sensei!" Ino yelled

"I!" Everyone yelled.

"ATTACK!" Sasuke yelled as they ran to where there senseis where (how do they know?).


	40. February 9: anime cross overs Dundunduuu...

February 9

Anime Crossovers

Hi! Sorry for the lack of updates, but hopefully we'll be able to catch up with the days! It's thebluekirby again! And happy 40th chapters for us :D YAY! Anyways, anime crossovers sound stupid but you MUST read this one!

"Ha!" Tenten said as she sat by a tree "It feels good to be out side again! NOT changing any diapers!"

"Air!" Naruto said as he took a big whip of it.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba said, waving his arm back and forth so Naruto would notice him, "Wanna race down the hill?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said, "I just know you'd like your butt kicked by me!"

"Hey, can we join the race?" Sasuke said with Neji standing next to him.

"Yeah, sure!" Naruto said, "Shino! Shikamaru! Lee! Chouji! Come join us!"

"Ok!" the 4 said in unison.

"Ino and I will be referees!" Sakura said. She grabbed on to Hinata's wrist and said "Come on Hinata! Tenten, wanna come?"

"Naw, I want to enjoy the view!" Tenten said, looking at the mountains.

"Ok, whatever," Sakura said, running down the hill with Ino and Hinata.

"Start on my mark!" Ino said.

"Set!" Sakura said.

"GO!" the two girls said.

The boys rushed down the hill like an elephant stampede. Sasuke pushed Naruto so that he could win the race, which cause Naruto to fall on Neji which caused Neji to push Naruto to Shikamaru which caused him to trip on to Shino which caused Shino to release bugs at Naruto which caused Naruto to scream and try to punch the bugs off which caused him to accidentally punch Chouji, which made him cough out all the food he was eating on Lee which caused Lee to kick Chouji which caused Chouji to fall on the Shikamaru which made Shikamaru fall over which made everyone else topple over each other. WHICH caused them to slide down the hill which caused them to win as a tie.

"Ok then," Sakura said, "First one to get up wins!"

Then Naruto stood up and fell over.

"Naruto, you win!" Sakura said.

Tenten saw the whole thing and was laughing at the boys like crazy. She accidentally kicked a suspicious purple rock at Naruto's head. The purple rock was glowing lots of colors of the rainbow.

"Hmmm….." Sakura said as she picked up the suspicious purple rock. Then the rock glowed white and exploded.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone at the bottom of the hill screamed.

"Holy crap!" Tenten said as she ran to the bottom of the hill. She waved her arms to wipe the smoke away, and when the smoke was all gone, no one was left.

"Where'd everyone go?" Tenten cried. No one was there. And by that, we mean Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

Tenten looked down and saw the suspicious purple rock. She picked it up and started to examine it.

"Hmmm… there's something suspicious about this suspicious purple rock," Tenten said, "Oh well." She tossed the rock into the lake, no caring.

"Now…. How is everyone going to get back? Other then that, where'd they all go? I should tell Tsnunade about this!" So Tenten ran off to Tsunade's place to tell her all about it!

TBC!

Ha ha…yeah… that was short and crappy… but it was meant to be a prologue… so read the next chapter when it releases in a few minutes. –thebluekirby64


	41. February 10: Hamtaro and Pok'emon?

February 10th

Hamtaro and Pok'emon?

"Uhh…" Naruto mumbled.

"Hey, are you okay?" an unfamiliar voice said.

Then Naruto open his eyes and saw a giant hamster, it was about his size.

"…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

"What?" The hamster asked.

"AAAAHHHHH! THE HAMSTER IS TALKING TO ME!" Naruto yelled, "What's a hamster? And who are you?"

"Ahem, intro crew?" The hamster said. A song came on and it went like:

"It's Hamtaro time!

Hamtaro!

When we work together it's much better!

My best friend!

We like sunflower seeds, munch munch munch!

Hamtaro!"

"What the crap?" Naruto asked.

"Gasp! A foe!" the little hamster said. By now, you'd figure he's Hamtaro.

"A…foe?" Naruto asked.

"YOU SAID THE C WORD!" Hamtaro yelled, pointing at Naruto.

"Well, I say that all the time! Crap, crap, Crap, crap, Crap, crap, Crap, crap, Crap, crap, crapity crap crap!"

"GASP! HAM-HAMS! ATTACK!"

"00 'Ham-hams'?"

All of a sudden, a bunch of hamster appeared out of nowhere, holding guns, knives, and all those other blood and gore stuff!

"NOW!" Hamtaro yelled.

BAM! You could hear gun fires everywhere! And what really stunk was, the guns weren't single loaders! If they were, there'd be real action!

"I can handle this, I'm a ninja!" Naruto proudly said, "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

…

Nothing happened. The hamsters even stopped shooting bullets from their guns. Why?

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All the hamsters laughed, "I'm a ninja! Yeah right!"

"But I really AM a ninja!" Naruto cried.

"But you're a hamster!" Boss (one of the hamsters) said.

Naruto rushed to the mirror. He was hamster-a-fied. He looked just like Naruto, only with yellow spiky hair and a blue konoha ninja forehead protector.

"I'm-I'm… a-a…." Naruto stuttered.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oww…." Sasuke moaned.

Sasuke struggled to sit up, rubbing his head at the same time. He looked around and saw nothing but a forest. And no, he didn't turn into a hamster.

"CHARZARD!" something yelled. Sasuke immediately stood up and saw a red dragon looking thingy come out of the bushes.

"CHARZARD!" it repeated as it blew out fire.

"AHHH!" Sasuke yelled as he ran away from the fire.

"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke said. He blew out fire from his mouth and scared away the dragon.

"Hey, Katsumi, I found a Pok'emon!" A boy with a red cap and blue jacket said, pointing at Sasuke.

"Pok'emon?" Sasuke asked.

A girl with orange hair ran up.

"Satoshi! I've never seen this pok'emon!" The girl said, "It's really scary!"

"I'm not a Pok'emon!" Sasuke said.

"GASP!" the boy said, "It speaks English!"

"What's your name, little fella?" the girl asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke." He answered.

"So he's Sasukemon!" the boy said, "I'm Satoshi, and this is Katsumi!" (for those of you who watch the dub, Satoshi is Ash and Misty is Katsumi)

"Look, I'm not a 'Pok'emon'!" Sasuke said, "I'm a human! H-U-M-A-N!"

"Human?" Satoshi asked, "That would explain the freaky hair due!"

"Sorry we mistaken you for a Pok'emon," Katsumi said, "You just had such weird eyes and un natural hair we had to think you were a Pok'emon! You know what, you're pretty cute!"

"WHAT!" Satoshi asked, "What about us, Katsumi?"

"What about us?" Katsumi asked as she glomped Sasuke, "He's my new boy friend!"

"WHAT!" Sasuke screamed.

"Come on, there's a Pok'ecenter near by that we can stay at!" Satoshi said, "US as in not Sasuke. Come on, Katsumi!"

"No! I won't go unless Sasuke comes!" Katsumi said as she clanged on to Sasuke's arm.

"Don't I get a saying in this?" Sasuke asked.

"No! Now let's go, darling!" Katsumi said as she dragged Sasuke to the Pok'ecenter with Satoshi.

TBC

Ha ha…. That was crappy too. Hope you like it! The first half was written by Darkshadowclone and the rest by thebluekirby64! Hope you liked it :D


	42. February 11: Unknown

Febuary 11

Unkonwn

Unlike Naruto and Sauke, Neji woke up in a sleeping bag in someone's house.

"Hey! I'm glad you're awake!" A girl with short blue hair said.

"Where am I?" Neji asked.

"You're at my house!" the girl said, "I'm Akane by the way!"

"Uhhh…. Neji," he said.

"Come down, I have to introduce you to Ranma!" (Have a good idea which anime this is?)

Akane ran down the stairs and Neji followed her.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled, "The girl is awake!"

"GIRL!" Neji asked.

Then a boy with black hair and a pony tail came in.

"Wow! You're a pretty cute girl!" Ranma said. Then Akane slapped him.

"GIRL?" Neji repeated. He started twitching.

"What's the problem toots?" Ranma asked.

"I'm not a ," Neji was interrupted by a little pig running around.

"P-chan!" Akane said. She picked up the little pig and started petting him.

"As I was saying, I'm not a," Neji was interrupted again by a big panda running by.

"Are you guys animal obsessed or something?" Neji asked.

"No, that Panda is Ranma's dad," Akane said.

Neji simply twitched.

"You see, when ever my dad gets spilled with cold water, he turns into a panda! And when he gets spilled with hot water, he turns human!" Ranma said, ":It happens to me, but I get changed to a girl! See!"

Ranma spilled cold water on himself and turned into a girl with red hair.

"Ok, that's nice, you see I'm not a," Neji was interrupted once more.

"Wanna come eat breakfast with us?" Akane asked.

"LET ME FINNISH MY SENTENCE!" Neji said.

"But you have to try my new pancakes!" Akane said. Neji made an angry look on his face. Then all of a sudden, a girl with long blue hair ran in and hugged Ranma.

"Nihao, Ranma!" the girl said. Then she glanced at Neji.

"Who's the cute boy?" the girl asked.

"That's not a guy, she's a girl!" Akane said.

"But I'm not a ," Neji said, without being able to finnish his sentence.

"Neji, this is Shampoo! Shampoo, Neji!" Akane said. Shampoo shaked hands with Neji.

"Ouch! These nails are awful!" Shampoo said, "Mind if I do them for you?"

"No." Neji said.

"Come on!" Shampoo said. She grabbed Neji's wrist and dragged him to the nail salon, where he got his nails done pink.

"I have to get out of here!" Neji said.

Poke poke. Poke poke. Poke-

"WHO'S POKING ME!" Kiba asked as he got up. He was being poked by Shino.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure if you were dead!" Shino said.

"Where are we?" Kiba asked as he looked around.

"No clue, but we have to find out if we're still in Konoha," Shino said.

"Let's stay at that Inn!" Kiba said as he pointed at an Inn.

So Shino and Kiba walked over to the Inn and knocked on the door. A girl with yellow hair and a black dress opened it.

"Yeah, what do you want?" she asked. Then she paused and starred at Shino

"We wanted to stay at this Inn!" Shino said.

"This isn't an Inn anymore!" A boy with brown hair and ear phones said.

"Of course you can stay!" The girl said as she grabbed Shino and shut the door on Kiba.

The girl took Shino to a couch and threw him on it and sat next to him.

"I'm Anna! Who are you?" The girl said.

"Uhh, I'm Shino!" Shino said, "Can you let my friend in, case he's like my friend."

"Anything for you Shino!" Anna said, "I'll get your friend! HEY! YOH! LET SHINO'S FRIEND IN!"

The boy with the ear phones named Yoh went to open the door for Kiba.

"FINALLY!" Kiba yelled.

"Ahh, ahh, ah-chu!" Yoh sneezed.

"Huh?" Kiba asked.

"You smell like dogs!" Yoh said.

"I am a dog." Kiba said.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M ALERGIC TO DOGS!" Yoh said.

Yoh went into the room where Anna and Shino were. Anna was hugging Shino.

"ACK! Is something going on here?" Yoh asked.

"Get her off me!" Shino yelled.

"Don't see that everyday," Kiba said as he came by.

"Ah-chu!" Yoh sneezed again.

"Shino! You're so cute I can kiss you!" Anna said.

"ACK!" Shino yelled as he jumped away from Anna.

"HEY! YOU'RE TAKING MY GIRL!" Yoh yelled, "FIGHT ME!"

"Uh…" Shino said.

"Fight him Shino!" Anna said.

"Uh…" Shino repeated.

"Go on, Shino, you can beat him!" Kiba said.

"Ah-chu!" Yoh sneezed.

"Fine!" Shino said.

"Amidamaru! Spirit form! Integrate!" Yoh said.

"…Huh?" Shino asked.

"Where is your oversoul?" Yoh asked.

"Oversoul?" Shino asked.

Yoh charged at him and sliced Shino in half! Anna gasped.

"Heh, too easy! I killed him!" Yoh said.

"Killed who?" came a voice behind Yoh.

Yoh looked behind him and saw Shino. Shino's bugs attached to his fist and he punched Yoh. Somehow, the bugs on his fist made his punch stronger.

"How?" Yoh asked, he looked at the one he sliced, it was bugs!

"He's SO cute!" Anna said.

"What about me?" Kiba asked.

"You smell!" Anna said.

"Awww…" Kiba cried.

"So, your oversoul is bugs!" Yoh said.

"Oversoul?" Shino asked

"SHINKUU BUTTAGIRL!" Yoh yelled slashing his sword that released a slashing like blast.

"KIKAI BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Shino yelled, another Shino was formed and the blast hit the fake one.

"Holy crap!" Yoh said.

Shino punched Yoh and Yoh was knocked out.

"YAY! MY HERO!" Anna yelled as she hugged Shino.

"Gaaahhh!" Shino yelled.

All of a sudden, girls came out saying that they loved Shino.

"Why doesn't anyone like me?" Kiba asked.

"Or me?" Yoh said.

"I like you!" A girl with a red dress, brown hair, and a yellow ribbon said, pointing at Kiba.

"THANK YOU!" Kiba yelled, hugging the girl.

Then the girl saw Shino.

"I don't like you any more! I like him!" She said as she ran to Shino.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kiba and Yoh screamed.

Well, I guess that's it!


	43. Chapter 43

Sorry, people, I haven't updated in years…BUT if u guys want to post random things into this fan fiction, just e-mail me, or visit my xanga, my user name is Discord(underscroll)Satellite . I'll make sure to say it was from u, and hey I might put up some of my own

Peace Dudes and Dudets

Dark Shadow Clone


	44. Naruto and da online survey! DUNDUNDUN

**THE SURVEY **DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! Filler to my story…

OMG, I'm UPDATING! (**A/N: since I can't remember what I was gonna put in da first place, I'll just be putting things that happened in MY life…which is VERY random!)**

It all starts off on a nice warm sunny day. Our little hero Naruto goes into his house all bored and stuff… no one wanted to play with him since it was DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN! MONDAY…….ya'know….the first day of the week where'ya have to go to school? Yah, everyone had to do chores, besides Sasuke, but he went to buy food…ANYWAY, Naruto went on his computer and decided to look around the web sites. He checked his e-mail; it was all adds, besides one, it was from Kakashi saying, "I WON'T BE LATE TOMORROW!" 'Yeah right' Naruto thought. So then he thought, 'I'm gonna take online Surveys!' YAY!

So here we go…

Naruto looks at it and starts typing things in.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Birthday: October 10th

Birth place: Konoha

Current Location: Konoha

Eye color: (looks in mirror) Bleu

Hair color: blonde

Height: (ummm….errr…) …

Right handed or Left handed: Right handed

And blah, blah, blah it went on, and on and ON…

Finally, it had ended! And when Naruto pressed the finish button…

(In scary tone)

The page lit up the screen, and the words in black said: **If u don't send someone else this survey by night fall KKK will come and get u! BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, yeah…u get da point**

So Naruto thought of the safest option ever, send it to Kiba, who sent it back to Naruto, who sent it to Shino, who sent it to Kiba, who sent it to Akamaru, who sent it to one of those frogs, who sent it to The 5th Hokage, who sent it to Sakura, who sent it to Ino, who sent it to Chouji, who sent it to Hinata, who sent it to Shikamaru, who sent it to Kakashi, who sent it to Oro, who sent it to Itachi, who sent it to Sasuke who didn't care so didn't do anything. (gasps for air) And do you all know what happened to Mr. Sasuke?

Everyone: KKK came for him!

Darkshadowclone: That's right! KKK came for him! Does anyone know the lesson to this story? (looks around) Anyone? Well, I'll tell you. The lesson is, when you get chain mail don't ignore it or you'll become just like Sasuke! (Unless you WANT to be like Sasuke, go ahead, KKK will come for you!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And this is the come back of Darkshadowclone wait…u can now call me DSC! Anyhow, KKK does not mean anything. Me and my friends just kept saying "KK" to each other so I said, "KKK" and my other friend said, "If you say 'KKK' one more time, KKK will come for you tonight!" So now that is the story of a imaginary monster…WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	45. Your mom

Chapter….um…what chapter am I on?

What ever, this chapter is called, "Your mom", based off a true story on my life.

Everyone smile

-----------------------------------

One day, team 7 was talking in the woods, and like always, Mr. Kaka…Kakakaka…ummm….Kakakakakakaka….Kaka-

Random person: KAKASHI YOU DIMWIT!

DSC: Oh yea….hehehehehe…anyways, on with the story…

Where was I? Um…

"This cola isn't open…OPEN DA COLA!" yelled Shikamaru.

Random person: That's episode 9!

DSC: oh….my bad…no hard feelings people. Oh, I see where I am…

…And like always, Mr. Kakashi was late foe their meetings.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura both screamed.

"I know." Kakashi said.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"Yes I do!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE LATE! ONLY WE KNOW!"

"Well I'm a big boy now! I know what I know! GET OUT OF MY BRAIN!"

"Um…can we get on with this?" Sasuke asked.

"NO!" Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto yelled at the same time.

"But…but (sniffs)...I wanted a teddy bear for Christmas…"

"Wtf?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke makes a puppy face.

"I repeat 'wtf'?" Naruto repeated.

"Your mom" Sasuke muttered.

"Your dad" Naruto

"Your sister" Sasuke

"Your brother" Naruto

"Your mom works at McDonalds" Sasuke

"Your mom works at 7 11" Naruto

"Both your moms work at Burger King, now shut up" Kakashi interrupted.

"Kakashi must be a chef because he just FRIED both of you!" Sakura shot.

"B!tch" Sasuke muttered.

"Loser" Naruto muttered to Sasuke.

"Dude, that's lame."

"Le perdant dira "ce que" ?"

"What?"

"Exactly"

"…Your mom's a loser"

"You-"

"SHUT UP FOR A FEW SECONDS!" Kakashi yelled.

(Naruto and Sasuke in sign langue) : Shutting up.

"You guys are going to do this project thingy with everyone else and blah blah blah blah blah… it'll cost $13"

"…I wish I had $13" Sasuke muttered.

"I have $160" Naruto mocked.

"No you don't"

"How would you know?"

"Because I broke into your house yesterday and there was nothing there"

"Yea well, you're broke too."

"I know, that's why I said, 'I wish I had $13'"

"You didn't need to repeat that."

"Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat."

"Now what?" Sakura asked.

"Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat."

"I dunno" Naruto answered.

"Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat."

"Hmmm…I wonder if it's possible for things to…"

"Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat."

…

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura both screamed.

"I know." Kakashi said.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"Yes I do!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE LATE! ONLY WE KNOW!"

"Well I'm a big boy now! I know what I know! GET OUT OF MY BRAIN!"

"…Déjà Vu" Sasuke muttered.

"Your mom" Naruto shot.

----------------------------------------

Nearly this whole story happened to me.

Sasuke me

Naruto my friend Erin who always says "Your mom"

Sakura Joel…ha-ha yeah, I made you a girl XD

Kakashi Sean, Mr. Late


	46. Random

Random

One day, Kiba went around asking people, "What are you doing?" So, he went up to Hinata and asked, "What'cha do' in?"

"Nothing" Hinata replied.

"No! You're suppose to say, 'Your mom!'!"

"But, if I say that, then wouldn't that make me a lesbian?"

"Then say 'Your dad'!"

"How about I say you!"

"Whoa, I didn't know you felt that way for me Hinata!"

------------------------------------------

"Your mom!" Naruto yelled.

"Your aunt!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Your mom's mother!"

"Your mom's uncle's daughter!"

"SHUT UP!" Some random guy with a red sweater that said, "Billy" who was passing by said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Billy" The guy said as he pointed at his sweater.

"…"

"Are you…like…new?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep."

"Cool, what music do you listen to?"

"Hardcore and metal."

"Awesome, me too!"

"...Whoa," Naruto muttered.

"What do you do for fun?" Sasuke asked.

"Read the bible! Duh," Billy answered.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at him shocked and wide eyed.

"What?"

--------------------------------------------------

"Hey Shikamaru, can you answer some questions for me?" Shino (XD) asked.

"Huh? Oh….uh…sure." Shikamaru answered.

"If Barbie is so popular, then why do we need to buy her friends?"

"…Why are you asking me this? You…don't play with Barbie…don't you?"

"Next question! What's another word for synonym?"

"Umm…same?"

"What happens if you get scared half to death twice?"

"Er…"

"If the #2 pencil is the most popular, why is it still #2?"

"Because it's not the most popular?"

"What is a "free" gift ? Aren't all gifts free?"

"I don't know"

"Why is it that when you transport something by car, it's called a shipment, but when you transport something by ship, its called cargo?"

"I took a pain pill. Why are you still here?"

"Headaches are all in your mind."

"I knew something was wrong when my imaginary friends wouldn't talk to me..."

"…."

"Can we just end this chapter now?"

DSC: huh? Oh, yeah, sure

Naruto: That's all folks!


	47. Emo Shino

**Emo Shino**

**This chapter really isn't that funny, but it'll keep going (hopefully)**

One day our favorite (or at least my favorite) team, team 8 was going to they're team meeting, and for some reason, Kiba couldn't find Shino (GASP).

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled as he ran towards her.

"Hm? K-Kiba-kun! What is it?" Hinata answered.

"Have you seen Shino? I haven't seen him since….1….3….5….2….12…..4 hours ago!"

"…Maybe he's already at the meeting place."

"How do YOU know? You're just a GIRL"

BONK!

Hinata bonked Kiba in the head. The two continued to the meeting place and would you look at that? Shino WAS there already! But, the strange thing was that Shino was wearing all black and his hair was down and all in his face.

"HI SHINO!" Kiba screamed into his ear (ouch 0.o). "Why didn't you walk with me here?"

Shino slowly turns his head towards Kiba and in a plain way he says, "…………" (A/N: OMFG! HES NOT ACTING OOC!)

"How are you?"

"……."

"You don't look 'fine'"

"……."

"Okay, fine, so, why didn't you wait for me (does puppy face)?"

"…………………………"

"What do you mean, 'you didn't feel like it'!"

"…………….."

Hinata sweat dropped anime style.

"What do you mean 'because'?" Kiba shouted at Shino.

"………." Shino quote SAID unquote.

At this point Kiba was mad, frustrated, he grabbed Shino's hand and was about to bite it (A/N: psh, ha ha.), but he noticed something on Shino's nails.

"Shino…….why are your nails painted black….?" Kiba asked slowly, then he looked down at Shino's feet, "and….why are your toe nails painted black too….?"

"…..Because I LIKE that color." Shino finally answered.

"…..You….you're not wearing…make-up….are you?" Kiba asked in caution.

"You'd be able to smell it if I was."

"……………………… (Eyes pop out) OMFG! SHINO'S GAY!111!ONE!ONE!"

POW!

POP!

SMACK!

CRACK!

And a lot of violent….

"**SHINO IS NOT GAY**!" Hinata yelled at Kiba.

All of a sudden Kurenai came out of no where and stared as Kiba and Hinata screamed at each other, she only heard, "Gay", "OMFG", and "Shino's", put it together and she says, "OMFG! SHINO 'S GAY?"

"NO HE ISN'T!" Hinata screamed, "RIGHT SHINO? YOU AREN'T GAY!"

Hinata looks over at Shino and he is writing in a black book that says, "Diary".

"……………………………..BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba laughed like there was no tomorrow.

Hinata and Kurenai both stared at Shino in pure shock.

"Um….Shino? Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"…………" Shino said…..I guess?

Kurenai looked at the time, "oh…wow….its time to go home…."

Hinata and Kiba sweat dropped, "…..are you serious?"

"Oh, whatever!" Kurenai disappeared.

"I bet she can't wait to get back to Kakashi," Kiba mumbled.

"Shino, can we go over to your house to hang out?" Hinata asked.

"………………………………………………………………Whatever" Shino mumbled.

They walked over to Shino's house and Kiba and Hinata played with his games when they got there. Shino hid himself in his room.

"I'm worried about Shino-kun" Hinata said.

"Why? He's a big boy; he can take care of himself." Kiba answered.

"….Okay…..but he hasn't taken out his video taper the whole day, plus you guys missed Megas XLR"

"……..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kiba screamed.

"Ha ha" Hinata laughed.

"Anyways, lets go check up on Shino" Kiba said as they walked to his Shino's room.

When they got to his door, it sounded like something sharp cutting at something. Kiba and Hinata panicked a bit. Cautioned, Kiba opened the door slowly and peeked into the room.

"Holy crud…." Kiba said in horror at the sight before him, "Shino….w-w-why….h-how could you?"

MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Cliff hanger! That really sucked, I'm losing it, **The rest will be up tomorrow!**


	48. Emo Shino part2

**Emo Shino part 2**

Okay….Where did we leave off….? Oh yeah!

When they got to his door, it sounded like something sharp cutting at something. Kiba and Hinata panicked a bit. Cautioned, Kiba opened the door slowly and peeked into the room.

"Holy crud…." Kiba said in horror at the sight before him, "Shino….w-w-why….h-how could you?"

"What? What so bad? He's only playing video games." Hinata said feeling clueless.

"'He's only playing video games'? 'HE'S ONLY PLAYING VIDEO GAMES'? HE'S PLAYING **OLD SCHOOL** NINTEDO! That means….That means….SHINO IS **EMO**!" Kiba scream dramatically.

"….Emo?" Hinata asked.

"You don't know what Emo is? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT EMO IS! Emo means emotional."

"Oh…what's so bad about it?"

"Um….hmmm….Emo people are suicidal?"

"OMFG! SHINO! DON'T BE EMO!...hey, that rhymed…"

Kiba sweat dropped anime style.

"……Anyways…Shino! Don't me Emo; I don't want you to kill yourself! You're my best friend; just tell us why you feel this way!"

"No one understands me! I HATE YOU KIBA!" Shino yelled dramatically as he dramatically jumped out of the window in a dramatic way…did I say that it was dramatic?

"….Okay…he's running away…isn't he…" Kiba said slowly.

"What should we do?" Hinata asked.

"………Wait a sec. GET HIM!" Kiba yelled as he jumped out the window and chased after the Emo Shino.

"Wait for me Kiba-kun!" Hinata said as she jumped out the window to see Kiba was far from her.

"COME BACK BUDDY! WE JUST WANT YOU TO SHARE YOUR FEELINGS!" Kiba yelled as they ran into the forest.

"NO! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE FUN OF ME! **YOU MAKE ME SICK**!" Shino yelled.

"(GASP!) B-B-B-BUT, WHAT ABOUT OUR BEST FRIENDS FOREVER RINGS!" Kiba yelled as he took out a ring that began playing a song that was like, "Best friends!"

All of a sudden POW! Kiba got tackled to the ground! He looked up to see a very mad Hinata glaring at him.

"What'd I do?" He asked.

"I said to, 'wait for me'! Kiba you meanie! **You make me sick**!" Hinata said in a cold voice.

_Great, now both of my friends think I'm sick_, Kiba thought.

"Wait! What about Shino?" Kiba asked.

"Let him be, his poor soul needs to be alone." Hinata said in an elder way.

"….Okay…." Kiba said slowly.

"Come her youth full child" Hinata said to Kiba, still in that elderly way.

Kiba went closer to Hinata and all of a sudden

POW!

Hinata punched Kiba!

"HINATA! WHY'D YOU PUNCH ME!"

"It wasn't I who punched you, it was….the wind"

"………"

**Team 7 during the part when Kiba and Hinata were screaming at each other…**

"Sasuke-kun! Will you go out with me?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry Sakura, I'm taken." Sasuke said simply.

"Sakura-chan! Will you go out with me?" Naruto said with his chance.

"**Who….is…going…out…with…you**" Sakura said in a very, very, scary way to Sasuke.

"I won't tell you who it is, but I'll give you hints, okay?" Sasuke said.

"Okay Sasuke-kun!" Sakura answered.

"Hmmm… doesn't talk much I guess is a good hint." Sasuke said.

"Hmmmmmm….Okay, Sasuke" Sakura said, _It's Hinata! I know it (laughs manically)_

**Who do YOU think it is?**

I'm gonna keep leaving cliff hangers so I make sure I update, so one has to beg/remind me xP


End file.
